DOS OPCIONES, UNA DECISIÓN
by angels46
Summary: Regulus es un donjuan y Hermione busca al hombre de su vida. Una noche de borrachera, Hermione acaba acostandose con Regulus y se arrepiente. Draco empieza a sentirse atraido por Hermione y ésta ecide dejar de sufrir y dar una oportunidad a Draco.RB&HG
1. 1Inicio

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Aquí comienza la historia, no sin antes decir que todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo propongo una pequeña variable._

**DOS OPCIONES, UNA DECISIÓN:**

**1-****:Inicio.**

Una chica castaña de veinte años caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de un edificio magestuoso. No podía creerse que fuera a llegar tarde a la reunión de sus prácticas por culpa de Harry. Había recibido una lechuza urgente, en la carta ponía URGENTE. Ella apenas leyó más. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, se apareció en Grimmauld Place y al llegar se encontró que la "urgencia" era que Regulus Black había llegado. Ahora que lo pensaba, algo había escuchado decir a Sirius sobre su hermano, pero tampoco es que le interesara mucho...cuando llegó, le pusieron una taza de café en la mano, se vio envuelta en varios brazos hasta llegar a la figura del causante de todo este lío. Él la miró fijamente y, el muy idiota engreido, puso una mueca.

-Si piensas abrazarme como han hecho todas, primero límpiate la ceniza. Esta camisa es muy cara.-Hermione tensó la mandíbula, alzó la cabeza y después se bebió el café de un golpe. Acto seguido se fue de la casa indignada. ¡¿Pero qué narices se creía?! Llamó al despacho y la puerta cedió.

-Señorita Granger, llega tarde.-Ella enrojeció. Para mayor mal, su responsable de prácticas era el medimago más estricto y amargado de la facultad: Joseph Barkin ¡genial!

-Perdón, señor Barkin, he teni...-

-Déjese de escusas.-Hermione rodó los ojos.-Estas prácticas estará usted en el servicio de urgencias. Su tutora será Miss Schwarz. Empieza mañana en turno de mañana, por si tiene dudas como otros de sus compañeros, es de 8 a 15 horas, sin excepción.-Hermione asintió.-A las seis semanas tendremos una reunión para ver como le va, otra a las doce y una última tras la publicación de notas. Ante cualquier problema, con cita previa, estoy totalmente a su disposición. Tendrá que entregar dos trabajos: en primer lugar un diario de sus prácticas; en segundo elegirá un caso y hará un protocolo fundamentado en la investigación. ¿Alguna duda?-

-No, señor.-

-Bien...espero que llegue puntual a sus prácticas el jueves...Puede irse.-Hermione salió del despacho con un mayor nivel de enfado del que había entrado. Como estaba claro que ese no era su día...para rematarlo se encontró de lleno con Ron y Lavander. Habían pasado años desde su sexto curso en Hogwarts, cuatro exactamente, pero la relación entre esos dos seguía provocándole vómitos. Bien es cierto que ahora los motivos eran otros: verle meterle la lengua hasta el estómago a alguien no era nada agradable. Ni siquiera cuando lo vives. A su mente vinieron su corta relación con el pelirrojo. Ella estaba muy enamorada, él por fin se había fijado en ella, pero tras dos meses de peleas, besos asquerosos y visiones distintas de lo que era una relación...se habían empezado a distanciar. Ron se refugió en Lavander (que no tuvo problema en consolarle) y ella...fue a una fiesta con Luna, bebió hasta el agua de los floreros y se despertó desnuda, en la cama de un desconocido (al que le había entregado su virginidad) que, todo sea dicho, le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, le había dicho que era una chica muy especial y le había cogido las manos muy tiérnamente para confesarle que estaba casado, tenía una hija de 2 años y estaba en Londres por un viaje de negocios. Después le propuso una relación, obviamente a escondidas y ella se había levantado todo lo dignamente que pudo, se vistió con un movimiento de varita y se desapareció. Al llegar a su casa, Luna la esperaba con un vaso de agua y un paracetamol, escuchó todo lo ocurrido, incluso las lagunas mentales que tenía de algunos momentos de la noche...como el llegar al hotel con ese hombre (llamado Tom). Ron la miró con culpa, como hacía desde que rompieron y Lavander con odio, como hacía desde sexto curso. Ella pasó lo más rápido que pudo y fue al Starbucks, donde había quedado con Anna.

-¡Hermione!-

-Anna...-

-¡Pero alégrate, estamos en urgencias!-

-¡¿Tu también?!-La morena asintió. Ambas se abrazaron y empezaron a gritar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Dijo Anna una vez se habían calmado.

-Llegué tarde a la reunión con Barkin...-Dijo dejándose caer en la silla.-Harry me escribió diciendo que era urgente y al llegar a Grimmauld Place me encuentro que tienen una fiesta montada porque ha llegado "Regulus-soy superior a ti-Black". ¿Sabés lo que me ha dicho el muy capullo? "Si piensas abrazarme como han hecho todas, primero límpiate la ceniza. Esta camisa es muy cara."-Dijo imitándole.-¡¿Se puede ser mas narcisista y engreído?!-

-¿De verdad te dijo eso?-Preguntó sorprendida.-¡Ese tío es gilipollas!-Hermione asintió satisfecha.

-Al salir de la reunión me enconté a Ro-ro y Lav-lav...¿qué narices hacen es MI facultad? Ha pasado un año desde la noche catastrófica...cada vez que los veo recuerdo que fui una idiota inconsciente y me entra una rabia...por lo menos Tom ha dejado de enviarme flores, bombones y cartas...-

-Pues yo tengo una buena noticia-Hermione la miró fijamente, expectante.

-¿Sabes quién es mi nuevo vecino?-Hermione negó.-¡BLAISE ZABINI!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!

-AHHHHHH-

-¿Y? ¿Algo que contar?-Dijo Hermione alzando las cejas.

-Hoy hemos coincidido en el ascensor y...¡sabe mi nombre! Si le hubieras visto...¡está tan tremendamente bueno!-Dijo abanicándose con la mano. Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Bueno...al menos una de las dos tiene suerte...-Siguieron hablando de su mañana, haciéndo planes para sus prácticas, riéndose.

o0o0o0o

-¿Tenías que organizar todo esto, Sirius?-Dijo Regulus molesto.

-Si, era necesario.-Dijo el mayor de los Black sonriendo.-Por cierto...han sido muy borde con Hermione.-

-¿Hermione? ¿Y quién de todas esas cuarentonas extravagantes es Hermione? Esto parecía un sorteo: Soltero en busca de novia. ¿Por qué coño lo has hecho?-Sirius empezó a reirse.

-Primero, Hermione tiene 20 años, segundo tras salir de Azkaban y estar un año en rehabilitación para la reinserción en la Comunidad Mágica, lo que necesitas es una novia. Alguien que te mime. Segundo, ella es perfecta para ti y tu has sido un capullo.-

-Primero: tengo 32 años y si quiero novia puedo buscármela yo solito. Segundo yo no recuerdo a ninguna chica perfecta de 20 años con la que haya hablado. ¿No te referirás a la señorita silicona, no?-

-¿Señorita silicona? Jajaja, esa es Megan y es mi secretaria que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hacía aquí, ahora que lo dices...Hermione es castaña, pelo ondulado, ojos miel...-

-¿Te has enamorado de una niña de 20 años?-

-¡No! Laura tiene 27 años. Hermione es la mejor amiga de Harry, la chica que se fue dando un portazo...-

-No se Sirius, no la recuerdo-Dijo molesto. ¿Su hermano se estaba quedando con él? Si esa chica había existido, seguro que ÉL se habría fijado en ella.

o0o0o0o

Ginny estaba esperando a Harry en la academia de aurores. El moreno sonrió al verla.

-¿Y bien?-

-Ha sido un completo desaste-Harry la besó.

-¿Tan mal?-

-Habría como cien mujeres allí, tirándose dardos con la mirada para ver quien era la más mirada por Regulus, la que hablaba más con él...y, si a eso le añadimos, que Hermione estaría cinco minutos como máximo...¡oh! Y que Regulus fue un gilipollas...-

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Dijo Ginny asustada.

-Hermione llegó, Tonks la acaparó y la empujó prácticamente contra Regulus y él dijo algo así como "si me abrazas límpiate la ceniza", Hermione le miró con "la mirada McGonagall" y se fue.-

-¿La mirada McGonagall? ¡Harry entonces ha sido un completo desastre!-

-Si te lo he dicho...-

-¡Hay que hacer algo!-Interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Sinceramente...emparejar a Hermione a sus espaldas, sin saber lo que ella quiere, si ha conocido a alguien...no se, no lo veo. Si tiene que pasar algo...pasará.-

-Pero...es que son perfectos el uno para el otro...-

-No creo que alguien tan parecido a Malfoy solo que con genes Black en mayor cantidad sea perfecto para Herms...-

-Tonterías, él es guapo, maduro, inteligente, sensato...vamos todo lo contrario a mi hermano.-Harry rodó los ojos.

-Vamos a llegar tarde-

-¿Comemos juntos?-Harry asintió. Después besó a Ginny y se fue corriendo a su clase. Ginny suspiró y luego se dirigió a la suya.

o0o0o0o

-¿Y esa cara?-Dijo Draco cuando su amigo llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que soy un chico afortunado?-Draco rodó los ojos.-Ayer llegué a mi nuevo apartamento y me encontré con una belleza. Pensé varias formas de ir a verla, pero todas eran muy tópicas: ¿tienes sal? Soy tu nuevo vecino, ¿si necesitas algo?...en fin, que a eso de las 8 de la mañana me levanté, me arreglé...-

-Al tema, Blaise-

-Fui hasta su puerta y se llama Anna Hamphord, ¡la hija del socio de mi tío! Llevó veraneando con ella años, bueno hasta que tenía 16 años. Y como está...así que hoy esperé hasta que cogió el ascensor y la miré, fingí reconocerla...mi nuevo objetivo está en marcha...-

-¿Y no tendrá una amiga, hermana, prima...lo que sea, no?-

-Hija única, la chica de la familia, los demás son chicos...mala suerte amigo. Pero mira a tu alrededor, estamos en Empresariales...chicas donde elegir.-

-Corrección Blaise, rollos donde elegir...pero quiero algo...diferente...no se, desde que Theo se ha ennoviado...-

-Si...quizás también deberíamos pasar de etapa. ¿Vamos a buscar tu objetivo esta noche?-

-No puedo, hoy viene a cenar el ahijado de mi padre...Regulus Black. Toda mi familia está emocionada, hasta me madre me enseñó fotos en las que salgo con él y parece que me lo pasaba bien...parece majo.-

-Bueno...entonces miraré que puedo hacer con mi vecina...-Ambos sonrieron.

o0o0o0o

La noche llegó y en la mansión Malfoy todo estaba perfecto. Draco se sorprendió al ver a su padre abrazar a Regulus con una sonrisa. Vamos, que eso solo lo hacía con él y le costó años ganárselo. Su madre le colocó el pelo, le dijo que estaba muy delgado y le abrazó dos veces. Él simplemente le dio un apretón de manos. ¿Quién coño era ese tío?

La cena fue avanzando y Regulus y Draco conectaron rápidamente. Quedaron par ir a correr por la mañana y para ir a ver el partido de Quidditch el sábado. Luego su padre le ofreció trabajo en las empresas Malfoy, bueno más correcto sería decir, que le obligó a aceptarlo.

-Y dinos...¿qué tal el regreso a casa? Si lo necesitas, sabes que aquí siempre hay un sitio para ti-Dijo Narcissa.

-Mi hermano me organizó una fiesta-subasta para chicas-Draco comenzó a reirse.-Tres horas aguantando a las mujeres más superficiales y operadas del mundo...-

-Necesitas una novia, eso mismo le he dicho a Draco...a ver si me haceis caso-

-¿Tu también? ¡Yo puedo buscarme novia solo!-

-Déjalo, mi padre está pesado con el tema...-

-¿Has invitado a cenar a Astoria?-

-Si padre...casi muero de sopor en la cena...me habló de tooooodas las pasarelas que había visitado, del mundo de ser modelo y de las sesiones de fotos que tenía que hacer...comió dos, bueno puede que tres hojas de lechuga y en cuanto terminó, huí.-Ahora era Regulus quien se reía.

-Te lo dije Luc, esa chica no es para mi Draco...ya encontrarán ellos a una mujer especial.-

-Yo a su edad ya la había encontrado.-Dijo Lucius cogiéndole la mano. Ambos chicos sintieron una punzada de celos, vale ellos también querían una novia...pero no aparecía. En el caso de Draco, cada chica que se acercaba a él era por su dinero y/o su fama. En el caso de Regulus...ser un exmortífago, recién salido de la cárcel...no ayudaba mucho...en América había estado con un par de chicas pero nada importante...esa tarde cuando vio a su hermano con Laura...deseó poder vivir lo mismo...

o0o0o0o

Blaise, Draco y Regulus habían quedado para correr, eligieron Hyde Park para comenzar. Se acababan de encontrar.

-¿Hoy no has visto a tu vecina?-Dijo Draco.

-¡Qué va!-Regulus alzó una ceja.

-Ayer descubrí que tengo una vecina impresionante que es la hija del socio de mi tío y que, además, parece soltera.

-Invítala a cenar-Propuso el moreno.

-¡Tienes razón!-Dijo Blaise. Los chicos empezaron a correr hasta que Blaise se paró en seco.-¡Es ella! Esto es cosa del destino...-

-¿Ella, qué ella?-Dijo Draco curioso.

-La chica que viene por ahi, con Lovegood y...-Dijo enfocando. Draco y Regulus se quedaron mirando fijamente la tercera acompañante. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, las mallas piratas negras, una camiseta gris y una sudadera con cremallera en medio abierta, negra. Ambos sintieron que su corazón se paraba y luego latía con rápidez.-...¡ah y Granger!-Draco miró a su amigo y luego a las chicas. ¿Granger, Hermione Granger? ¡Por Merlín...estaba jodido! ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle Hermione Granger a él?

-¡Chicas!-Dijo Anna en un susurro.-¡Mirad disimuladamente! ¡Hermione!-Dijo al ver que ella se quedaba algo rezagada atándose el cordón de la zapatilla.

-Voy, voy...¿qué pasa?-

-¡Está aquí!-Ambas miraron al frente y vieron a Blaise Zabini junto con Draco Malfoy y...Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida y Anna dándole su aprobación-¿Oye quién es ese pedazo de moreno?-

-Regulus Black-Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos y con rabia.

-¿Regulus-gilipollas-Black?-Dijo Anna.

-El mismo.-

-Pues yo...no tendría problemas en conocerle de cerca...-Dijo Luna. Ambas empezaron a reirse. Los chicos llegaron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las siguientes palabras.

-¿Desayunamos en mi casa o en el Starbucks?-Dijo Hermione zanjando el tema.

-Tu casa, tengo mucha hambre y Notting Hill está más cerca que el Starbucks-Dijo Luna. En los segundos en los que se cruzaron, pasaron varias cosas: los tres apuntaron mentalmente que Hermione Granger vivía en Notting Hill; Luna miró a Regulus de arriba a abajo y sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir de la boca; Anna hizo grandes esfuerzos por no tirarse encima de Blaise, al igual que él de ella; Draco miró a Hermione por primera vez sin rastro de orgullo o frialdad y Hermione apartó la mirada ante tal intensidad; Regulus sonrió de lado mirando a la chica castaña. ¿Por qué su hermano no la llevaría ayer? Después cada quién siguió su camino. Los chicos dejaron el tiempo prudencial para girarse y poder verlas justo antes de que desaparecieran tras unos árboles.

-¿Asíque la morena es tu famosa vecina?-Dijo Regulus.

-Aja...¿decirme que no está buena?-

-Lo está-Contestó Regulus.

-Por cierto, Luna Lovegood te ha comido con la mirada.-Dijo Blaise. Regulus rezó para que fuera la chica castaña...aunque la rubia...

-¿Quién?-Dijo el moreno.

-La rubia-Contestó Draco, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Regulus sonrió.

-Mi chica es Anna, la rubia es Luna Lovegood y la castaña es Granger, Hermione Granger-

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Dijo de proto.

-Hermione Granger, ¿la conoces?-Dijo Draco.

-No, nunca la había visto.-Regulus negó con la cabeza, ¿qué posibilidades había de que esa chica fuera ayer a su fiesta, de que fuera la chica que tanto decía su hermano? Londres era una ciudad enorme...

o0o0o0o

Draco pasó todo el día entre nubes. No podía quitarse a Hermione de la cabeza, sonrojada, con esa mirada...¿cómo no se había fijado en ella en los siete años de Hogwarts?

-Bueno...ya está, ¿qué coño te pasa?-Dijo Blaise en la comida.-¿Es por Granger?-

-¡No! Bueno si-Blaise empezó a reirse.-¡No te rías!-

-Es que...jajajaja...después de todo lo que...jajajaja...hemos dicho de ella...-

-Ya lo se, ya lo se...joder estoy jodido...ella jamás me hablará...-

-Venga...Hermione es buena por naturaleza, te perdonará. Además...¿no vino a agradecerte que le salvarás tras la batalla?-

-Blaise...la he insultado durante años, humillado, mi tía la torturó, mi padre...los atacó...ella podrá perdonar, pero ¿esto?-

-Si está difícil...pero no imposible...-

-¿Qué no es imposible?-Dijo Theo.

-¡Theo, si estás vivo! Creíamos que tu fin de semana de semental te había matado...-Dijo Blaise.

-Lo que te jode es que yo haya tenido un fin de semana romántico y tu como mucho lograras acostarte con alguna desconocida el sábado. ¿Qué es imposible?-Repitió.

-Estar con Pansy te está sentando bien...-Dijo Draco al ver el anterior comentario.

-Que Draco te cuente...-Draco fulminó a su amigo con la mirada cuando empezó a reirse.

-Creo...creo que me...puede ser posible que me sienta atraido por Hermione Granger-Dijo el rubio. Theo le miró fijamente.

-Ya decía yo que no era normal tanto odio, ¿no sería que siempre te ha gustado? ¿Recuerdas el cabreo que se pilló cuando salieron Weasel y ella en _El Profeta_?-

-¡Es verdad!-

-Es que Weasel es...Weasel-Se justificó Draco.

-Como digas...¿qué vas a hacer?-Dijo Theo.

-No lo se...¿qué puedo hacer?-Theo y Blaise empezaron a pensar.

-Este sábado invítala a una copa, ya sabes que cuanto tiempo sin verte, que qué es de tu vida...y la enseñas tu apartamente en profundidad-Dijo Blaise.

-Eso no sería bueno...te recuerdo que me tiré, bueno nos tiramos, siete años humillándola-Theo asintió.

-Ve esta tarde a la biblioteca, pasa todas las tardes de los martes y los miércoles allí con una amiga. Encuéntrate con ella como por casualidad...di que buscas algo de gestión o administración.-

-Suena bien...¿por qué no nos podríamos encontrar?

-Yo voy contigo-Dijo Blaise.

-¡No, rotundamente, no!-Dijo el rubio. Su amigo era capaz de cagarla en menos de un segundo.-Ve a sorprender a tu vecina con una cena de inaguración o algo...-

o0o0o0o

Regulus llegó a la oficina de Lucius puntual. La secretaria le sonrió coqueta.

-¡Reg! Pasa, pasa. No quiero interrumpciones, Amanda-La chica asintió.

-Lucius...anoche estuve pensando...no se si es correcto aceptarlo...mi imagen no es la mejor y...hace años que no estoy en este mundo.-

-Eres mi ahijado, eres mi amigo y te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad. Toda la Comunidad sabe lo que hiciste con el horrocrux, eres un héroe de esta guerra.-Regulus asintió emocionado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-El rubio asintió.-Hoy fuimos a correr y nos encontramos con tres chicas...hay un nombre que me suena y no se de que...-Dijo con precaución.-Creo haberlo escuchado a mi hermano o a su ahijado...es Hermione, Hermione Granger...¿la conoces?-Lucius se sorprendió.

-¡Claro que te suena! Ella ayudó a Harry Potter a ganar, fue una pieza clave y uno de los primeros objetivos del Lord. Me he enfrentado a ella en varias ocasiones, la mayoría verbalmente y he de reconocer que es asombrosa. Sacó la mejor nota, junto con Draco en el colegio, ambos hubieran sido premios anuales si no hubiera habido guerra. He de admitir que la admiro en cierta forma, he visto a Bella torturar a gente, a mucha gente, pero ella jamás dejó de mirarla con desafío. En la gran batalla la derrotó, fue una lucha casi tan espectacular como la de Potter y el Lord. Apuesto a que tu hermano la ha nombrado cientos de veces. Por si no lo sabes, si tu hermano esta con la chica con la que está es porque esa joven le apoyó cuando media Comunidad puso el grito en el cielo por la diferencia de edad...-Regulus se quedó impresionado.

-¿Derrotó a Bella?-Lucius asintió.

-Lo más sorprendente es que es hija de muggles...-

-Si, muy sorprendente.-

-Bueno...¿te enseño tu oficina y tu trabajo?- Regulus asintió. ¿Qué le habría dicho o hecho para que su hermano le dijera que la trató mal?

o0o0o0o

Anna estaba en la biblioteca algo nerviosa. Hermione bufó por tercera vez.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Es obvio que no estás aquí.-

-¿Y dejarte sola?-

-Termino de pasar esto y me voy...estoy cansada.-Anna asintió. Recogió sus cosas, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y le pidió que le deseara suerte. Hermione sonrió. Draco vio, en ese momento su oportunidad. Cogió varios libros de gestión de los servicios sanitarios, salió de las estanterías de modo que caminaría de frente a ella.

-¿Granger?-La castaña levantó la vista y de la impresión derramó toda la tinta.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo al verlo. Antes de tener tiempo, Draco ya había sacado su varita y arreglado el desastre.

-Gracias Malfoy...menudo susto me has dado.-Dijo ella algo incómoda al recordar como le había mirado esa mañana.

-¿Te importa?-Dijo mientra señalaba la silla en frente a la suya. Hermione negó, sorprendida. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Hermione no sabía que hacer con él delante, preguntarle por algo, ignorarle...Draco se dedicó a observarla disimuladamente. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Ella era perfecta para él. Hermione empezó a recoger sus cosas, sabía que ya no iba a hacer anda, había perdido toda la concentración. Draco vio como empezaba a recoger y él no había avanzado nada.

-Hasta otra, Malfoy-Dijo tras pensar seriamente en como debía despedirse. Salió de la biblioteca y caminó hasta la salida del edificio. No podía creer que estuviera lloviendo de esa manera, casi torrencial.

-¡Mierda!-

-Veo que te gusta esa palabra, Granger-Hermione volvió a asustarse.

-¡Joder Malfoy, me va a dar un infarto!-Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que empezaron a reirse. Hermione se sorprendió al oirle reirse. _"Ese amargado de Malfoy no se reirá en su vida, el palo de escoba que tiene metido por el culo se lo impide"_ Recordó las palabras de Ginny y volvió a reirse con más ganas.-Nunca pensé que te rieras-

-Suelo reirme, muy amenudo, es algo normal en mi-Dijo el rubio.

-Será que yo conozco solo otra faceta tuya...-Hermione vio como una sombra aparecía en esos preciosos ojos grises.

-Sobre eso...me gustaría pedirte perdón...no me siento para nada orgulloso de como te he tratado estos años.-Hermione estaba alucinada, se pellizcó disimuladamente, era real.

-¡Wow! ¿Estás bien?-Draco sonrió.

-¡Perfectamente!-Dijo el rubio.-Para demostrártelo, me ofrezco a llevarte a donde tengas que ir sin que te mojes.-

-¿Realmente eres Malfoy?-Dijo sin poder creérselo. Justo en ese momento sonó un trueno y ella se agarró a él como acto reflejo. Draco deseó que ella le tocara siempre. Hermione enrojeció al darse cuenta de su reacción.-Nn-no me gustan las tormentas-

-Eso es porque nunca las has vivido mirándolas por la ventana mientras estás acurrucada en un sillón, calentita.-Hermione le soltó al darse cuenta que seguía agarrada a él.-¿Te acerco a algún sitio, Hermione?-Decidió arriesgarse a usar su nombre. La castaña abrió más aún los ojos.

-¿Has usado mi nombre?-Preguntó.

-Ehhh...si-Como respuesta la castaña le sonrió. Draco la miró intensamente.

-¿Te pilla bien Hyde Park?-Dijo rompiendo el momento.

-Perfecto-Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Ss-seguro?-

-Si, Hermione, seguro.-Ella se sintió especial al oir como pronunciaba su nombre. Draco sacó su varita e impidió que se mojaran hasta llegar al coche. Era un precioso Audi A3 negro. El rubio le quitó los libros de las manos y los colocó en el asiento trasero. Luego le abrió la puerta para que entrara al ver que ella seguía parada, esta vez mojándose porque había quitado el hechizo impermeable. Sonó otro trueno y Hermione se encogió en el asiento. Hicieron el viaje en silencio.-Lluve más y la tormenta está ya aquí, ¿donde te dejo?-Hermione dudó, pero al ver como llovía y lo que tendría que andar...se decidió.

-¿Sabes ir a Notting Hill?-Draco asintió emocionado internamente, externamente solo sonrió.-Ahora a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y luego recto.-Draco obedeció.-Es aquí-Draco se desabrochó el cinturón y se inclinó para coger los libros, al acerlo Hermione pudo olerle sin restricciones y cerró los ojos de satisfacción. Los abrió al sentirse observada.-Gg-gracias por traerme, Ma-Draco-¿Había dicho su nombre?, ¡ella había dicho su nombre.-Oye...-Dijo cerrando la puerta que había abierto.-Sobre lo de antes...no hay nada que perdonar.-Hermione nunca había visto a Draco con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, con ese brillo en los ojos tan atrayente.

-Gracias-Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione se quedó estática.

-Ss-supongo que nos veremos por ahí.-Agarró los libros y salió del coche, corriendo hasta el portal. Draco tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Ella le había llamado por su nombre, le había agarrado, había dejado que la llevara a su casa y había dejado que la besara. Arrancó sintiéndose feliz. Hermione se apoyó en la puerta de su casa, ¿él la había besado? Marcó a Anna para contárselo.

-¿Herms?-

-¡Anna, siéntate!-

-Estoy sentada...Blaise creo que no está...-

-¿Sabes quien me pidió perdón, me trajo a casa en coche y me ha dado un beso en la mejilla?-

-¡CUENTA, CUENTA!-

-¡DRACO MALFOY!

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es...es...¡oh Merlín!...es fantástico, Herms-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Espero que el primer capítulo os haya gustado. La historia, es un triángulo amoroso como el título deja ver.

Resumen: Regulus es un donjuan y Hermione busca al hombre de su vida. Una noche de borrachera, Hermione acaba acostandose con Regulus y se arrepiente. Regulus empieza a sentir cosas extrañas para él desde que la ve por primera vez. Ambos se evitan, una porque creo que es gilipollas y otro por miedo a lo que despierta en él.

Hermione decide dejar de sufrir y dar una oportunidad a Draco. Regulus, que está muy unido a familia Malfoy, se ve en un dilema porque siente que los traicionan. Su motor serán los celos. ¿Qué Slytherin robará finalmente su corazón?

Si os ha gustado/horrorizado dejarme ver vuestra opinión.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

BESOS y felices vacaciones de Semana Santa!!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	2. 2Comidas y viaje

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**2-****:Comidas y viaje.**

-¿Sabes quien me pidió perdón, me trajo a casa en coche y me ha dado un beso en la mejilla?-

-¡CUENTA, CUENTA!-

-¡DRACO MALFOY!

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es...es...¡oh Merlín!...es fantástico, Herms-

-Si...-

-¿Hermione?-Dijo Anna preocupada.

-Le dije que le perdonaba-

-¿Y?-

-Que me he dado cuenta de que es cierto, que le perdono.-

-¿Y cúal es el problema?-Dijo sin comprender.

-Ninguno...solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que no le guardo ningún rencor.-

-¿Y no tendrá nada que ver que esté buenísimo y la mirada de esta mañana?

-¡No! ¡Cómo crees eso, yo no soy así!-Dijo ofendida.

-Ok, ok.-

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó a su apartamento y vio que tenía una lechuza esperándele.

_Te esperamos para cenar. Hay invitados, ven madre._

Draco bufó, no le apetecía para nada ir casa de sus padres a cenar. ¿Qué fuera decente? ¡¿Cúando no iba él decente?! Todos esos malos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sus labios cosquillearon y recordó lo bien que se había sentido al besarla. ¡Ella le perdonaba! Se miró en el espejo y decidió ir tal cual iba, si a alguien no le gustaba, que más daba. Llegó a la mansión y vio varios coches aparcados, reconoció los de Theo y Blaise. ¡Por lo menos la noche no se presentaba tan aburrida!

-¡Draco, por fin llegas!-Dijo su madre. Él se encogió de hombros. Narcissa se le quedó observando, había algo diferente en su hijo...-Pasa al salón.-

-Draco...-El rubio rodó los ojos, no podía estar pasándole esto.

-Astoria-Blaise, Theo y Regulus estaban riéndose.-Si me disculpas un momento...-Fue a buscar a su madre.-Madre...creí que habías dicho que ella no era la mujer para mi...-Narcissa desvió la mirada.-Madre...-

-¡Ay Draco! Es una cena de negocios y sabes de sobra que los Greengass y tu padre hacen negocios, ¿qué iba a decirle, no traigas a tus hijas?-Draco cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Hermione riéndose, involuntariamente sonrió.-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-Dijo Narcissa.

-No, nada-Regresó al salón con otra actitud. Se acercó a sus amigos-

-¿Qué tal tu tarde, Draco?-Dijo Blaise con burla.

-Bien-Dijo Draco al ver que se acercaba Astoria.-¿Qué tal tu día de trabajador?-

-Bien, tu padre me tiene entre algodones, lo único que he hecho ha sido ver mi oficina, firmar mi contrato y conocer a mi secretaria...-Dijo Regulus.

-¿En profundidad?-Dijo Blaise alzando las cejas.

-Eso te lo dejo a tu criterio...-Contestó con una gran sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a las dudas.-Solo diré, que estoy seguro de que hará su trabajo...muy eficazmente-Draco en otra ocasión se hubiera reido como hacían Blaise y Regulus. Theo se le llevó a un aparte.

-¡Oh vamos Theo, no existen secretos entre nosotros!-Dijo Blaise sin dejar de reirse.

-Es que tu no eres el mejor amigo-casi hermano de mi novia...-

-¿Le pasa algo a Pansy?-Dijo preocupado.

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Te pasa algo a ti.-Draco le miró sin entenderle.-Seré sincero, sabes que a mi no me gusta espiar...pero hoy, cuando estaba en la oficiana, para llevar unos documentos a tu padre...su secretaria no estaba y el teléfono de tu padre estaba en manos libres...ÉL mostró un interés especial por cierta castaña que tu y yo conocemos y que TU, en especial, quieres conocer más. Sabes que nunca os apoye a Blaise y a ti cuando ibais de donjuanes...no me parece bien esa actitud.-

-Lo se.-

-Él no me gusta, Draco. Ha coqueteado con Pansy, con Astoria, con Daphne y ha hecho una serie de comentarios poco decentes de lo que le gustaría conocer de Luna Lovegood y otra chica que ha visto hoy...mi consejo es que lo mantengas bien alejado de ELLA y de ti. Por suerte, Pansy solo vino a buscar a Daphne para irse por ahí de cena, sino...ya sabes que ella ODIA a ese tipo de chicos...-Draco empezó a sentir que la furia se apoderaba de él. Hermione no estaba disponible para Regulus Black, no estaba disponible para ningún tío que solo quisiera tirársela, ¡NO LO ESTABA!.-Ahora cálmate, sonríe y finge que todo va bien.-Draco asintió y se forzó a sonreir cuando sintió la mirada de su madre sobre él.

o0o0o0o

Hermione había quedado para cenar con Luna, Anna y Ginny. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Luna relató el encuentro mañanero con los tres Slytherins.

-¡Por favor Luna, ese tío es gilipollas!-Dijo cuando Luna describió a Regulus como un dios.

-Hermione...está buenísimo, es un hombre, entiende esto bien y no pretendo ofender, Harry y Blaise son unos nenes, ÉL ES UN HOMBRE, solo imaginármelo...pufff-Dijo abanicándose.

-Es un egocéntrico, un narcisista, una creído y un gilipollas.-

-Cualquiera diría que estás describiendo a Malfoy-Dijo Ginny entre risas.

-Pues mira, hoy me he encontrado con él y...-

-¿Qué él?-Interrumpió Ginny.

-Con Draco Malfoy y me ha parecido un chico divertido y amable.-Luna y Ginny rompieron a reir.

-¿Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy? ¿El mismo Malfoy con el que compartimos colegio, el mismo que te insultó y se burló de ti hasta la saciedad, ese Malfoy?-

-La gente puede cambiar...me ha pedido perdón, me acercó a casa en mitad de la tormenta y...-

-¡Ahí está la clave!-Interrumpió Luna.-Había una tormenta de por medio y todas sabemos que tu y las tormentas no sois buenas amigas, le has visto como un salvador, pero Malfoy jamás podrá ser divertido ni amable.-Ginny y ella volvieron a reirse.

-Por cierto...¿no le habrás perdonado, no?-Dijo Ginny.

-Pues si-Hermione cada vez estaba más enfadada, Anna la miró significativamente, intentando calmarla.

-¡Hermione, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonta? Después de todo lo que te hizo lo mínimo que podrías es hacerte de rogar y que te regale una joya o algo de gran valor monetario.-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Yo no soy así!-Dijo enfadada.-Le he perdonado porque he querido, no quiero ni joyas ni nada.-Se levantó furiosamente, tirando a su paso la copa y fue hacia el baño, para calmarse. Odiaba cuando Luna y Ginny se comportaban así. Anna se levantó al poco rato.

-¿Herms?-Una de las puertas se abrió.

-¿También vas a decirme que he sido idiota?-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas furiosa.

-Sabes que no-Dijo ella.-Lo que tienes que hacer es defender tus posturas, me parece genial que lo hayas perdonado porque has querido hacerlo, me parece genial que digas que es divertido y amable si te lo ha parecido...se que yo no viví todo lo que Draco Malfoy te hizo, pero YO creo firmemente que la gente cambia y que merecen segundas oportunidades. Asique deja de llorar y sonríe.-Dijo mientras le tendía un poco de papel higiénico.-¡Qué poco elegante queda darte esto!-Hermione empezó a reirse. Oyeron como la puerta se cerraba y se sobresaltaron.

Justo detrás de la mesa en la que estaban las cuatro amigas, había una Slytherin cenando que había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no pegar a cierta pelirroja. Daphne había agradecido a Merlín que Pansy estuviera en el baño, porque sabía que ella no habría podido contenerse. Pansy llegó a la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tengo que contarte algo super fuerte!-Dijo en susurros

-¡Y yo a ti!-Contestó Daphne, también susurrando.

-¿Sabes quien estaba en el baño?-

-¿Hermione Granger?-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-Dijo Pansy sorprendida. Daphne empezó a relatarle la discursión y como Hermione había defendido a Draco, Pansy se sintió aun más identificada con la castaña.-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero creo que es una gran chica.-

-Si, eso parece.-

-¡Hermione, venga no te enfades!-Dijeron Ginny y Luna cuando la castaña volvió.-¡Por Merlín, no nos podemos enfadar por Draco Malfoy!-Dijo Luna.-Si, precisamente por él no, dejemos al niño de papá de lado y disfrutemos de la cena.-Dijo Ginny.-Además...-No terminó la frase porque Hermione se estaba poniendo el abrigo.-¿Hermione?-

-Ya no tengo hambre, ya nos veremos-Dijo seriamente.

-¿Mm-mañana iremos a correr?-Dijo Ginny.

-No creo.-Anna acompañó a Hermione cuando se fue.

-Sinceramente...estoy por levantarme y aplaudir, pero me conformaré por brindar-Dijo Pansy.-¡Por Granger!-

-¡Por Granger!-

o0o0o0o

Theo estaba controlando a Draco. Cada comentario que hacía Regulus le sentaba mal. Lo peor de todo era que su padre le idolatraba. Draco se levantó molesto.

-Lo siento, tenemos que irnos...Pp-pansy me ha escrito...-Inventó Theo.

-Oh, id sin falta. Si algo grave sucede me avisas, Draco-Dijo Lucius preocupado. Veinte minutos más tarde, Theo y Draco llegaban al pub donde Pansy y Daphne estaban cenando.

-¡Chicos!-Dijeron felices las dos chicas.-¡Tenías que haber estado desde el principio de la noche!-Dijo Daphne.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Theo mientras se sentaba al lado de Pansy.

-Justo allí-Dijo señalando el apartado que separaba una mesa de otra.-estaban sentadas Anna Hamphord, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y...la estrella de la noche, Hermione Granger.-Dijo Daphne. El corazón de Draco empezó a latir algo más rápido.

-Total, que Lovegood estaba poniendo en un pedestal a tu primito Black-Draco se tensó.-Y Granger...dijo textualmente "Es un egocéntrico, un narcisista, una creído y un gilipollas."-Draco y Theo sonrieron, en especial el rubio.

-Y entonces...Weasel 2 dijo "Cualquiera diría que estás describiendo a Malfoy"-Dijo Pansy. Draco perdió su sonrisa, ¿y si Hermione pensaba como ella?-¡Y Hermione Granger te defendió, Draco! Diría casi igual que cuando defendía a Weasel y Potter. Es más dijo "me parece un chico divertido y amable" y Lovegood y Weasel 2 empezaron a echar tu imagen por los suelos y, de paso, a dejar a su amiga por los suelos, incluso ella dijo que te perdonaba y ¿sabeis lo que dijeron esas dos? ¡Qué no debería haberte perdonado sin una joya o algo valioso de por medio! A lo que Granger dijo que ella no buscaba eso de ti.-

-Se que sonará extraño Draco...pero ella podría ser tu chica-Dijo Pansy medio en broma, medio enserio, esperando que Draco pusiera el grito en el cielo. Draco solo podía sonreir.-¡Eh, un momento! ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Tt-tu...ella...-

-¡Ella te gusta!-Terminó Daphne por la morena.

-¡Ya os estoy viendo juntos! ¡Ahhhhh, que emoción!-Dijeron ambas a la vez.

-Esto...-Dijo Draco algo incómodo.

-Antes de que le caseis en vuestra mente...deberían establecer algún tipo de relación.-Apuntó Theo.

-Ella te ha perdonado, ha dicho que eres amable y divertido, más importante aun, no le interesa ni tu direno y tu posición...en fin Draco...ataca.-Dijo Daphne.

-Bueno...ataca sutilmente...es decir, si a mi ahora llegara Potter o Weasel y me pidieran perdón y segundos después me llevaran a la cama...¡lo mínimo que pensaría es que se están burlando de mi!-

-No se como actuar con ella.-Confensó el rubio.-Yo siempre he sido tipo Regulus Black, un capullo y ahora...cuando la vi...no se como definirlo sin sonar ridículo y cursi...-Los otros tres Slytherins se rieron, Draco se levantó de golpe.

-Oye...no te enfades-Dijo Theo-Es solo que es raro verte enamorado y por si fuera poco de ella, en fin Draco, no va a ser fácil.-

-¡Joder, es una mierda! Y yo no he dicho enamorado-Dijo mientras llamaba al camarero.

-¿Si?-

-Un whisky de fuego, por favor-

-En proceso de enamoramiento, solo hay que ver como has sonreído al nombrarla....-

-Mira, vas a hacer una cosa...-Dijo Pansy sacando su _iphone._-vas a una floristería, le mandas un ramo con tulipanes y rosas amarillas y en la tarjeta pones por nuestra amistad. Es más, ya están encargadas, solo tienes q ir y escribir la nota, ellos la envían.-Draco estaba anonadado.

-¡Eso es precioso!-Dijo Daphne.

o0o0o0o

Hermione y Anna fueron caminando en silencio hasta el apartamento de la castaña. Hermione estaba furiosa, ¿por qué siempre la tomaban por tonta? ¿por qué todos tenían que opinar de su vida y decisiones?

-¿Hermione?-Dijo Anna.-Por favor, di algo.-Dijo realmente preocupada.

-Estaré bien, Anna. Yo siempre estoy bien.-

-¡Pero no lo estás!-Hermione sonrió, abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¿Quieres algo?-Dijo sin enceder la luz mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¡Hermione!-

-¿Si?-

-¡Tienes que ver esto!-Dijo Anna emocionada. Hermione entró en el salón y vió un ramo de rosas amarillas con tres tulipanes rojos en el medio.

-¡Oh no, Tom otra vez no!-Anna le hizo mirar la tarjeta. _"Por nuestra amistad, espero que de verdad seamos amigos. DM"_ Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.-Es, es...es precioso-

-Hermione...¡es perfecto! ¡Por si no lo sabes...el tulipán y las rosas amarillas son las flores de la amistad!-

-Pp-pero no tiene sentido.-Dijo sin entenderlo.

-Yo te doy sentido a esto, Draco Malfoy quiere ser tu _amigo_.-

-¡Deja de decir amigo así!-Dijo nerviosa.

-Como quieras-Y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, después empezó una guerra de cojines.

-¿Qué le contesto?-Dijo preocupada.

-Mañana vas a ver a su facultad a tu nuevo _amigo_.-

-Anna...-

-¿Qué? Es una buena idea.-Hermione asintió.

o0o0o0o

Viernes, comida en casa de Sirius. Todos llegaron a las dos y media, a pesar de que sabían que hasta que no llegara Hermione no se comería.

-¿A qué estamos esperando?-Dijo Regulus.

-A Hermione-Regulus sonrió. Asíque hoy comería con ella, estaba seguro de que conseguiría una cita con ella.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Tonks nada más verla.-Te veo bien, distinta.-

-¡Qué cosas tienes, Tonks!-Dijo riéndose.

-Hola Herms-Dijo Ginny tímidamente.

-Hola Gin-Dijo sonriendo. Ginny la abrazó.

-¿Me perdonas?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¡Todos a la mesa!-Dijo Molly. Sin saber como, Hermione se vio sentada al lado del menor de los Black.

-Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Regulus-Dijo sonriendo, con su mejor sonrisa.

-Espera...¿tengo ceniza?-Regulus la miró sin entender.-¡Oh, entiendo, hoy si que puedes dirigirme la palabra! Pues déjame decirte una cosa...hoy eres tu quien no estás a mi altura. ¿Me pasas el agua?-Le dijo a Tonks. Todos estaban alucinados. Regulus se sintió herido y después más atraido por la castaña.

-¿Y qué tal el comienzo de las prácticas?-Dijo Harry, para romper el silencio.

-Muy bien, mi tutora es muy maja.-

-¿Qué prácticas?-Intervino Regulus. El móvil de Hermione sonó. La castaña se levantó de golpe.

-Tranquila, ya voy.-Dijo Hermione.-El padre de Anna ha tenido un accidente de coche, está siendo operado, me voy a Italia con ella.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó al edificio de Anna tan pronto como le fue posible. Parecía que todo estaba en su contra, el ascensor se negaba a arrancar y cuando por fin lo hacía, alguien impedía que las puertas se cerraran. Hermione bufó.

-Hola-

-¡Hola!-Dijo Hermione al verle.-Esto...gracias por las flores...fui a invitarte a un café pero no te vi por tu facultad.-Draco sonrió.

-Pues no me queda más remedio que invitarte yo a ese café...o quizás una comida...para compensar el tiempo que estuviste buscándome.-Dijo cruzando los dedos mentalmente.

-Quizás en otra ocasión, me voy de viaje-

-Yo también.-

-¡Qué casualidad! Bueno supongo que el tuyo será de placer...-Sin saber porque enrojeció al decirlo. Draco desvió la vista, iba a hacer una locura.

-Realmente voy a acompañar a Bla...-Las puertas se abrieron y Anna salía de su apartamento.

-¡Herms!-Corrió a abrazarla.

-Shhh-Dijo preocupada.

-Mm-mi madre dice que está fatal...y ¡en el puto Ministerio no me dan un traslador!-

-Ya tengo los billetes de avión, tranquila.-Draco no pudo escuchar más porque Hermione había cerrado la puerta y Blaise abierto la suya.

-¡Te tengo una sorpresa!-Dijo Blaise.-¡Regulus también viene!-Draco se tensó. Él no quería ir al Caribe y mucho menos con Regulus Black.

-Blaise...no se si lo sabes, pero al parecer el padre de tu vecina está mal...-

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Me hubieran dicho algo...es mi padrino.-Blaise cogió el teléfono para llamar, según hablaba se iba poniendo más palido, acabó sentándose en el sillón, mirando a la nada.-Está ingresado...creo que le están operando...mi tío conducía el coche y unos motoristas se le cruzaron, acabó saliéndose por un terraplén.-Relató.-¡Tengo que ir!-

-Tendremos que ir en avión...el Ministerio no hace trasladores...-

-¿Por qué lo sabes?-

-Escuche como se lo contaban a Hermione, ellas van...¡un momento, yo podría...-Blaise se quedó mirando allí donde estaba su amigo. Draco llamó al timbre insistentemente.

-¿Si?-Dijo Anna con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Se que no me conoces...soy Draco Malfoy. Mi familia tiene un avión y vamos a ir a Italia, por el accidente...si quereis venir...-A Anna se le iluminaron los ojos. Si no tenía que esperar las 5 horas que faltaban hasta que saliera el avión...-Saldríamos en una hora.-

-¿No es mucha molestia?-Dijo preocupada.

-¡Qué va! Para eso sirven esas cosas, ¿no?-

-Anna, habría un avión en 3 hor...¿hola?-Dijo Hermione al verle.

-Draco nos ha ofrecido ir con ellos, Blaise también va por su tío.-

-Es una gran detalle por tu parte-Dijo Hermione impresionada y agradecida.

Todos terminaron de preparar sus cosas y llegaron juntos al aeropuerto. Cuando montaron en el avión se quedaron sorprendidas, el lujo estaba hasta en el mínimo detalle. Hermione abrazó a Anna, que seguía llorando. Finalmente se quedó dormida. Blaise miraba por la ventana con la vista perdida, su mente iba a mil por hora. Draco solo podía observarla. Tenía que reconocer que por su amigo hubiera hecho lo mismo y más, pero cuando escucho sus palabras, cuando ella le miró con ese brillo en los ojos...había creido firmemente que su corazón había dejado de latir. Miró a su amigo, llevaba sin hablar desde que colgó el teléfono, estaba dormido.

-Si pulsas ahí-Dijo señalando un botón.-el asiento se tumba y ella agradecerá que no le duela el cuello.-Dijo el rubio en un susurro. Hermione le sonrió e hizo lo que le indicó.

-Mm-Draco-Se sentía raro llamarle por su nombre.-Muchísimas gracias por esto, de verdad, no sabes lo que ha significado para mi y, especialmente, para ella.-

-No se merecen, no ha sido nada.-

-¡Si que lo ha sido!-Dijo elevando ligeramente la voz.-Puede que tu...bueno que estés acostumbrado a esto...-Dijo señalando el avión y enrojeciendo.-Para Anna...su familia no veía con buenos ojos que ella se viniera a Londres a estudiar y mucho menos que lo que estudiara fuera Medimagia...toda su familia son empresarios...bueno que te voy a decir a ti...supongo que su familia y la tuya se parecerán bastante...ahora que lo pienso...quizás no sea buena idea que, precisamente yo vaya con ella...-

-¡¿Y eso por qué?! Eres una gran amiga, Hermione.-Dijo Draco fascinado.

-Creo que no es necesario que te diga mi origen...-Una sombre cruzó sus ojos y Draco recordó uno por uno los "sangre sucia" que habían salido de su boca, doliéndole, había sido tan estúpido. Ella era tan especial. Draco quitó el apoya-brazos de su asiento y se sentó mirando al pasillo, mirándola a ella.

-Hermione...-Ella intentó sonreir.-Hermione, mírame por favor.-Ella le miró algo cohibida.-Se que en el pasado, yy-yo te hice mucho daño con eso. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te hice llorar. Quiero que sepas que tu origen es tan digno como cualquier otro, no reniegues o te avergüences de él. Eres una persona maravillosa.-Hermione estaba emocionada, él, precisamente ÉL había "reparado" una de sus grandes inseguridades. Draco se tensó cuando lo vio llorar.-¿Pp-por qué lloras? De verdad, me arrepiento tremendamente de todo lo que te dije...-Hermione estaba medio en shock, llorando y sin poder hablar. Draco cogió ambas manos de Hermione entre las suyas, sintiendo cierta electricidad cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, verla así llorando silenciosamente le estaba matando y sin pensarlo más la cogió en brazos para abrazarla.-De verdad, lo siento mucho.-Hermione dejó de llorar de golpe, totalmente impresionada.-Perdóname-Los brazos de Hermione tomaron vida propia y rodearon al rubio.

-Gg-gracias-Fue todo lo que consiguió decir. Draco la estrechó más contra él, la cabeza de Hermione se acomodó perfectamente en su hombro permitiendo que él hubdiera su cabeza entre sus rizos. Draco sonrió por sus palabras, realmente quería quedarse así eternamente y eso era algo verdaderamente raro en él. ¡NUNCA EN SU VIDA HABÍA ESTADO ASÍ CON UNA CHICA! Tan cerca si, pero en esa situación nunca, siempre había cero ropa, más pasión y menos sentimientos de por medio. Hermione por su lado, estaba totalmente cómoda allí. Jamás pensó que se podía estar así con un chico, lo había leído en varias novelas, lo había soñado y deseado...pero su experiencia, su realidad...había borrado de su corazón ese deseo y ahora, sin buscarlo estab allí, ¡ERA REAL Y CÓMODO!

-Hermione...-No obtuvo respuesta. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y vio que se había quedado dormida. Él mismo cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la situación.

-Draco...Draco...-Draco despertó algo sobresaltado. Se encontró con la cara de Anna a escasos centímetros.-Estamos llegando-Draco sonrió cuando vio que no había sido un sueño, ella esta ahí, entre sus brazos.-Prométeme una cosa y juró que te ayudaré-Pidió Anna.-No juegues con ella, trátala como una reina porque se lo merece, quiérela con todo tu corazón y borra todos sus fantasmas. Esa será tu responsabilidad, ¿estás dispuesto a asumirla?-Anna y Draco se miraron fijamente, sin ceder ninguno en esa guerra de miradas.

-Lo estoy-Anna sonrió.

-Por cierto...me alegro que le dijeras lo que le dijiste...su autoestima no es precisamente buena y creo que parte de la culpa es...-

-Se que fui idiota.-

-Si, parte de la culpa es tuya, pero también la sobreprotección por parte de Harry, Ron y Sirius o las comparaciones constantes que tiene que hacer frente con Ginny y Luna...sin mencionar sus experiencias con los hombres o la presión familiar...-

-¡Wow!-Dijo impresionado. Anna sonrió.

-Hemione...-Dijo la morena. Ella se revolvió.-¡Vamos bella durmiente que vamos a llegar!-Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con un trozo de carne y el cuello de una camisa gris perla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a abrirlos. Subió la mirada con cierto temor, ¿habría vuelto a emborracharse y a cagarla? ¿Esto era un dejá vu de lo ocurrido con Tom? Había varias diferencias...entre otras que este chico si tenía marcada la nuez de Adán, su pelo era rubio y no pelirrojo y olía cien mil veces mejor. Reconoció ese rostro de dios griego, esos ojos grises y su cara pasó a ser tan roja como un tomate, se levantó de un salto y empezó a balbucear.-Supongo que te eché del asiento, ya sabes que yo necesito solo para mi una cama de dos metros de ancho.-Dijo Anna para ayudar a su amiga. Draco iba a decir algo, pero ante la mirada de Anna desistió. Hermione se sentó y no miró a Draco en los quince minutos que tardaron en aterrizar. ¡¿Cómo iba a tener el valor para hacerlo?! ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¡Mejor no saberlo!

o0o0o0o

Regulus bufó cuando se entero de que no habría viaje.

-¿Te apetece salir a tomar algo?-Le dijo a Sirius.

-Me voy a con Laura.-

-¡Pero es viernes!-

-Exacto...y quiero pasarlo con mi novia. No hagas locuras.-Regulus bufó de nuevo. Tendría que llamar a su secretaria, ya que se negaba a salir solo...

Dos horas después, estaba en la cama de la chica, fumándose un cigarro y analizando lo que había pasado. En cierto momento del arrebato pasional, mientras ella le arañaba la espalda y gritaba su nombre, una imagen totalmente diferente a la chica rubia que estaba dormida a su lado había aparecido, sonrió al recordar su comentario. Desde luego esa chica tenía carácter y orgullo y, al parecer, había dañado el segundo. Decidió enviarle unas rosas rosas, rojas marcarían demasiado sus intenciones...mañana iría a encargarlas.

-Mmm...¿te vas?-Dijo la chica al ver que se estaba vistiendo.

-Espero que esto no te lleve a engaño...ha sido solo sexo Martha...-

-María, me llamo María-Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué he dicho?-Dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa, ¿a él que coño le importaba su nombre?-Nos veremos en la oficina--

-Si, allí nos veremos.-Dijo María. En cuanto el moreno se fue, gritó. ¡¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse ser tratada así?! Otra vez se había ilusionado...y otra vez se había caído con todo el equipo...¡y lo peor de todo es que le vería todos los días en el trabajo! ¿Cómo podía haberse creído sus palabras, cómo había caido bajo esa mirada? Lás lágrimas caían con furia.

o0o0o0o

Anna entró en el hospital nerviosa. Preguntó por su padre y le dijeron que estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Casi se desmaya. Cerró los ojos y respiró varias veces, calmándose. Fue a donde le habían indicado con Hermione a su lado. Draco y Blaise se dirigieron a la planta de traumatología, al parecer su tío solo se había roto una pierna. En cuanto saliera del hospital muggle le darían una poción y listo...sin embargo su padre...

-¿Hija?-Dijo una mujer, Anna corrió a abrazarla.-¡Oh Anna! Estas aquí...si le hubieras visto...toda esa sangre...no podíamos llevarle a un hospital en condiciones...estoy tan angustiada...-

-Ya mamá, cálmate. Todo saldrá bien.-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si tu padre llega a morir hoy...quién se quedaría a cargo de la empresa? ¡No entiendo que haces jugando a los medimagos cuando tu futuro era claro! Rompimos tu compromiso con Marco Zabini porque querías estudiar y ...-

-¡No es el momento de eso ahora, madre! Papá acaba de tener un accidente-Dijo furiosa.

-Solo me preocupo por tu futuro...¿y tu quién eres?-Dijo al ver a Hermione.

-Es una amiga, madre.-

-¡Oh!-Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo, desaprobándola.-Bonitos baqueros...-Dijo alzando una ceja.-Aunque era mejor cuando las mujeres no intentaban vestir como hombres...mírate Anna, ¿dónde están tus faldas y vestidos?-Anna susurró un perdón a Hermione.

-¿Quiere algo de la cafetería señora?-

-No te preocupes, Olic está aquí para servirnos.-Dijo señalando a un elfo doméstico que se hizo visible al oir su nombre. Hermione sintió que se ponía furiosa, el pobre tenía las manos vendadas.

-¿Tu Anna?-

-Ahora bajo, voy a ver si consigo hablar con un médico, gracias Herms-La castaña asintió.

Hermione bajó a la cafetería a tomar un café. "Eres maravillosa" había dicho Draco, parece ser que la madre de Anna pensaba todo menos eso.

-¿Puedo?-Hermione se sobresaltó.-Siento haberte asustado.-

-Nn-no te preocupes.-Dijo la castaña nerviosa.

-Su café, señorita-Hermione lo cogió con manos temblorosas y sin saber como, acabó volcando la taza de café bien caliente en el estómago-piernas de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Ay dios mio! ¡Lo siento!-Dijo cogiendo un puñado de servilletas y frotando allí donde había caído café.-¡Qué torpe! De verdad, lo siento...-Draco le sujetó ambas manos. Tenía que pararla como fuera, ¿es qué no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? Por la expresión de su cara, era obvio que no. Había estado a punto de soltar por su boca cientos de palabras mal sonantes, pero cuando Hermione empezó a pasar esas servilletas por su estómago y sus piernas, ¡incluso por entre sus piernas!...¡que le tirara los cafés que quisiera!

-Para-Dijo con voz ronca. Hermione levantó la vista y la mirad oscurecida de Draco la atrapó. -Ahora mismo vuelvo.-Dijo al ver que ella estaba a punto de descubrir cierta parte de su anatomía. Salió de la cafetería elegantemente y luego corrió a un baño. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos y soltó el aire que había contenido. ¡Había estado tan cerca de besarla y desaparecerse con ella delante de varios muggles! Miró su ropa manchada y con un movimiento de varita lo arregló, cambió el color de su camisa por una negra y los pantalones por unos grises marengo y salió de allí. Hermione estaba en el mismo sitió donde la había dejado. Se sentó a su lado y notó como evitaba su mirada más aún.-Oye, no pasa nada, ha sido un accidente.-Dijo sonriendo, intentando que ella dejara de estar roja.

-Mira, ¡yo no soy así! No se que me pasa contigo...no vayas a pensar que me duermo en los brazos de cualquiera o que voy tirando cafés a la gente...¡debes creer que soy idiota!-Draco sonrió.

-Primero...yo no soy cualquiera asíque mis brazos no son unos cualquiera y yo no he puesto ninguna pega a que durmieras en ellos, ¿no?-

-Ehhh..-

-Segundo, te asusté y tiraste el café. Ha sido poco considerado por mi parte llegar por la espalda.-

-Bb-bueno...-

-Y tercero...yo jamás pensaría que eres idiota. Te lo repito, eres maravillosa, Hermione.-Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose.

-¡Ey, que no decaiga la conversación!-Dijo Blaise sentándose a su lado.-Draco, Granger...os presento a mi primo Marco.-

-Supongo que tendrás un nombre, ¿no?-Dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

-¡Claro que si primo! Hermione, Hermione Granger.-

-Encantado-Dijo cogiéndole la mano y besándosela.

-Hola...-Dijo Anna. Draco estaba agarrando la mesa, Blaise sonreía y Anna estaba furiosa.

-¡Anna! Mi querida Anna-A Blaise se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.-Creo que no te lo conté, primo. Esta dulce bambina me rechazó en compromiso.-Blaise se atragantó, Draco empezó a darle en la espalda y Hermione y Anna se miraron.-Aunque sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a aceptar.-El moreno se acercó a ella y le besó en la mejilla-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todo el mundo que se ha pasado por el fic y lo ha añadido a alertas, favoritos y ha dejado un review, de verdad muchas gracias!!! estoy tan contenta que "sacrifiqué" tiempo de estudio y me puse a escribir, espero que os guste le capítulo.

Salesia: de momento solo te diré q es un triángulo amoroso, ahí lo dejo...jeje. No te preocupes, estoy trabajando en _Ni blanco ni negro, gris_. De momento no me gusta lo q escribo, pero lograré plasmar mis ideas y no borrarlas o eso espero, pero no me olvido de ella. Siento dejarte con la incertidumbre. Tampoco me olvido de _Paciencia_ ni de _Sorpresas_. Todas mis "bebes" estan siempres presentes para mi.

Besos!!!

Diosa_sly: felices pascuas a ti tmb!!! me alegra q te guste, espero verte por aquí pronto. Besos!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	3. 3Viaje y comidas

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**3-Viaje y comidas****: **

La tensión en la cafetería se podía palpar. Blaise no podía creérselo. ¿Prometida con su primo? Él era como un hermano para él, todas esas travesuras, todas esas fiestas y bromas...

-Bueno Marco...ya sabes que yo no me caso con nadie porque lo diga mi familia...-Dijo Anna.

-Lo se, pero tengo esperanzas en poder ganarme tu corazón...-Dijo sonriéndola.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo tratándome como una cualquiera? Deberías saber que mi visión de futuro marido dista mucho de un donjuan...eso te excluye, Marco. Es más os escluye a los tres.-Draco bajó la mirada arrepentido, Hermione tampoco le aceptaría con su pasado...Blaise se tensó, él cambiaría encantado por ella. Recordó todas y cada una de las charlas de Theo...ahora que lo pensaba...Anna no tendría una buena imagen de él. Cuando iban de vacaciones juntos ellos eran idiotas y ella solo leía algún libro y tomaba el sol. Su mejor amiga era Granger y él no la había tratado precisamente bien y podía contarle todas sus conquistas...aunque quizás podía apelar a su perdón y de paso al de Anna. Lo que estaba claro era que tenía que espabilar y cambiar de estrategia ¡YA!. Marco sonrió, esa chica era dura como una roca...¿tendría algún día una oportunidad? Deseaba que si, porque sino no tenía muy claro que iba a hacer con su corazón. Desde que tenía memoria, ella siempre estaba en su mente, pero al parecer, y sin cambios durante los años, su primo era el centro de atención de su Anna...y él se había vuelto como su primo con la esperanza de llamar su atención, pero no perecía funcionar...

-Herms, espero que puedas perdonar a mi madre...es tan clasista...espero que sepas que para mi es muy importante que estes aquí, gracias.-Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó al ver que los cuatro la miraban.

-No es nada, para eso están los amigos.-

Después los chicos fueron a ver a su tío y padre y las chicas a ver al padre de Anna.

-Parece que sufrió un gran traumatismo en la cabeza, tiene el pulmón perforado por su propia costilla y sigue sedado desde la operación. Hasta mañana no despertará...-

-Verás como todo sale bien, Anna. Tendrá que recuperarse poco a poco pero lo peor ya ha pasado.-Anna la abrazó.

-Tu y yo tenemos cierta conversación pendiente...-Hermione enrojeció.

-Anna...¡parezco idiota a su lado! ¿Sabes que le tiré un café ardiendo? No se que me pasa, me pongo nerviosa a su lado...-

-Vamos a analizar las cosas: te pidió perdón, te envió un precioso ramo de flores por vuestra amistad, nos ha traido aquí en su avión y, no lo niegues, en parte por ti...mira Hermione, si a mi Blaise me dijera la mitad de las palabras que él te dijo en el avión...has visto como te toca, parece que está tocando un tesoro...-Interrumpió la morena.

-Mm-me invintó a comer, creo.-Dijo Hermione. Anna sonrió.

-Hermione...no quiero adelantarme, pero no crees que él podría ser el chico...-

-¡No quiero ni pensarlo!-Dijo nerviosa.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-

-¡Somos tan diferentes! Pertenecemos a mundos distintos...¿qué podría ofrecerle yo a él cuando lo tiene todo? ¿te has fijado en su avión, en como viste, en todo él?-

-¡Ah no! No dejaré que dejes pasar este tren por tus miedos, ¿me has escuchado?-Dijo Anna algo enfadada.

-¡¿Y tu qué?!-Se defendió la castaña-

-¿Yo que de que?-

-Marco Zabini...-

-Era mi prometido y ya no, ¿qué pasa con él?-

-¿Te has fijado en como te mira, en como te sonríe, en como brillan sus ojos?-

-Para, para-Dijo.

-Anna, se que Blaise ha sido siempre tu chico, tu reto a lograr...pero quizás dejes pasar un tren mucho mejor por miedo.-

-¡Él no se opuso a romper el compromiso! Si al día siguiente llegó borracho después de estar toda la noche de fiesta....-

-Quizás ahogando las penas...-

-El siempre me gastaba bromas pesadas, se burlaba de mi-Se defendió, lo que su amiga decía no tenía sentido, ¡Marco no podía estar interesada en ella! Porque si lo estaba...-

-¿No es Marco el chico que siempre acompañaba a Blaise cuando te hacían bromas pero luego se quedaba contigo mientras llorabas?-

-Lo es...-Dijo más para sí misma que para Hermione.

-¡No puede ser! No ahora que Blaise parece que se interesa por mi. ¡No Hermione, no!.-

-Yo solo digo...-

-Shh, no lo digas, no puede ser y punto. Marco solo es mi amigo y ya.-Hermione dejó pasar su comentario. Era obvio que Anna no quería oirlo, pero quizás cuando quisiera hacerlo...sería demasiado tarde.

o0o0o0o

-Menuda cara-

-No he podido dormir en toda la noche.-Dijo Regulus de mal humor.-¿Me puedes decir qué le hice a esa niñita?-

-¿Te refieres a Hermione?-Dijo Sirius sonriendo.-Pues yo la invité a tu fiesta, la hicimos venir sin que ella supiera a lo que venía, porque ten por seguro que voluntariamente no hubiera venido y cuando Tonks te la tiró prácticamente en los brazos tu le dijeste que no te abrazara porque tenía ceniza. Sinceramente, creí que los años en Azkaban te habían hecho madurar...quizás Hermione sea demasiado mujer para ti...creí que eras diferente, Regulus.-Dijo Sirius algo decepcionado.-Pero veo que tu orgullo sigue siendo lo más importante para ti.-

-¡Y ella no es orgullosa! ¿Viste lo que me dijo? ¿Te crees que una niña tiene derecho a hablarme así a mi? ¿Ves normal que se fuera así, después de que la esperamos para comer?-Dijo furioso consigo mismo y con su hermano.-¿Quién es ella para que yo no esté a su altura? Escucha bien esto, Sirius, esa niña acabara estando a mis pies, tenlo claro.-Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No hagas nada de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir, Reg. Se de lo que hablo-

-¡Tu cometes tus errores y yo los míos, Sirius!-

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Regulus.-Después se fue dando un portazo.

o0o0o0o

-¿Blaise?-Dijo Draco al ver que su amigo seguía sin hablar.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo idiotas que hemos sido, Draco? ¿De qué nos sirve ahora la lista de chicas que hemos cosechado si la chica que te interesa te ve como un gilipollas?-

-Siempre hay tiempo para reparar ciertos errores, Blaise.-

-¡Eso es muy bonito decirlo, pero es mentira! Regulus tiene razón...las mujeres solo dan dolores de cabeza y de pelotas...si mi primo la quiere que vaya a por ella, porque yo solo la utilizaré para lo que he usado a las chicas durante todos estos años, me niego a sufrir, me niego a ser un cursi como Theo.-

-Blaise, no creo que...-

-Si tu piensas bajarte los pantalones frente a Granger es tu problema...pero primero deberías pensarlo bien...¿crees que ella encaja en tu mundo? Mejor dicho...¡¿crees que tu encajas en el suyo?! Somos lo que somos, Draco. No te engañes.-

-¡No tienes ni puta idea Blaise! Ella encajaría perfectamente en mi mundo porque es parte de mi mundo y sino quisiera, yo cambiaría mi mundo por ella. Haz caso a Regulus Black y veremos donde acabas.-Dijo con odio.-¿De verdad crees que mi madre solo está para darle dolor de cabeza y de pelotas a mi padre? ¿De verdad crees que tu tío ha besado así a tu tía por eso? ¡Madura Blaise o puede que tu primo sea mejor para Anna que tu!-

-¡Si tu ni la conoces!-

-Y parace que tu tampoco-Dijo levantándose.

-¡Eh, ¿donde vas?!-

-A buscar un hotel...no vaya a ser que yo también te de dolor de pelotas...aunque de otro modo, claro está-En ese momento llegó Marco con su madre.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Dijo el moreno.

-¡Qué es idiota! Acaba de cruzar una línea muy peligrosa...-

-No será Blaise, que te da envidia de que lo haya hecho...en la vida hay que ser astutos...pero también valientes...sino nos volvemos infelices.-Dijo su tía. Blaise se encogió de hombros. ¡¿Y qué si él no era valiente?! ¡A la mierda con todo!

o0o0o0o

Harry no podía creerse lo que Ginny le había contado, ¿Draco Malfoy y su Hermione? No era posible.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Harry, Hermione ha estado sin hablarnos días por él, te lo aseguro.-Dijo molesta.

-Por él exactamente...no ha sido.-

-Bueno, por su causa-Cedió.

-Ginny, Hermione tendrá que hacer su vida y mira que a mi me cuesta decir esto...pero no podemos seguir encima suya constantemente, aprobando o desaprobando sus decisiones...mira lo que pasó con Regulus...ella conocerá a un chico y dará igual quien sea mientras sea feliz.-Ginny le abrazó.

-¿Por qué no dejamos un poco a Hermione?-Harry se empezó a reir.

o0o0o0o

-Anna...-Dijo mientras la zarandeaba un poco.-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Noo, tranquila. Si necesitas algo llámame. Estoy en este hotel-Dijo dándole un papel.-Voy a ducharme y hablaré con mis padres, que no saben nada. ¿Vale?-

-¿Por qué has cogido un hotel? ¡Está mi casa!-Hermione sonrió.

-¡Da lo mismo! No quiero molestar.-

-Es una chica con lógica, Anna. En casa molestaría.-Dijo su madre. Anna fue a decir algo, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta ahora.-Besó a Anna en la mejilla y se fue.

-Madre, ella es mi mejor amiga, podrías mostrar un poco de educación.-

-¿Y no la he mostrado?-

-Pues no. ¡Estoy harta de que desapruebes toda mi vida! Por si no te has dado cuenta, ES MI VIDA. Siento no ser la hija que esperabas, pero YO soy así, no soy una muñeca de trapo.-Dijo furiosa.

-Hija, estás alzando la voz y este no es el momento ni el lugar para esta conversa...-Anna se levantó y se fue.

-¿Anna? ¿Ha pasado algo?-Toda la tensión del día se acumuló de golpe. Se vio rodeada por unos brazos y rompió a llorar.-¿Mejor?-Anna levantó la vista y la conversación con Hermione le vino de golpe a la memoria. Desde que tenía memoria, momentos como ese, Marco limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriéndola para darla ánimos era una constante.

-Gg-gracias Marco.-Él contestó con un beso en la sien.

-¿Sabes que yo estoy siempre para ti,no?-

-Marco...y-yo no puedo, no puedo.-

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, Anna. Bueno si que te pido una cosa, no me alejes de ti, por favor.-

-Pp-pero eso sería egoista. Yo no quiero hacerte daño.-

-Shh, no digas nada.-Dijo Marco abrazándola. Hermione tenía razón, quizás debería coger ese tren, quizás debería ser valiente...-Como ha pasado esto...seré yo quien vaya a las reuniones en Londres...espero que tengas tiempo para un amigo.-

-Es lo mínimo que podría hacer.-Dijo ella.

-No pido más.-Ella le sonrió.-¿Y por qué llorabas?-

-Mi madre...¿quién sino?-

-¿Por qué las madres son así? La mía todavía no me habla por lo del compromiso...es taaaaan pesada.-

-Marco...de verdad, gracias por hacerlo, gracias por aceptar romperlo...significó mucho para mi.-

-Puede que pienses que soy un insensible, un mujeriego...pero yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras.-

-¡Yo no pienso eso!-Dijo algo ruborizada. Esas habían sido las palabras que le había gritado la última vez que se vieron. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había sido así, él consolándola por lo que Blaise le hacía y ella dándole la espalda, una y otra vez...-Quizás...cuando vayas a Londres...quieras invitarme a esa comida que te debo, perdí la apuesta.-Marco sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama después de hablar con su madre. Tenía que pensar todo lo que había ocurrido...quizás había sido muy borde con Regulus Black...pero es que no podía con él. Había sido pisoteada durante años y no iba a volver a serlo. Sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron a parar en Draco Malfoy. Recordó lo bien que se había sentido entre sus brazos, lo libre que se sentía y luego recordó el despertar, cuando le tiró el café...él solo había tenido detalles preciosos con ella y ella...solo torpezas. Se decidió a cambiar eso y mientras iba camino a la ducha, decidió que lo primero que haria al verlo sería invitarle a un café o a comer o a algo. Salió de la ducha quice minutos después, envuelta en unas esponjosas toallas y mirando su reducida maleta. Llamaron a la puerta.

-Voy-Abrió la puerta y quiso que ese momento no estuviera pasando, se recolocó la toalla, intentando que tapara algo más de piel. Otra metedura de pata más...-Anna, Draco...-

-Ehh...-El rubio tenía que dejar de mirarla, pero no podía. Anna sonreía.

-Mira con quien me encontré en la entrada...venía a decirte que mi padre ha despertado y que voy a entrar...estaré como dos horas o así, por lo que puedes dormir...pero ya que estais aquí...¿por qué Draco no te enseña Roma?

-Bb-bueno...estará cansado...no quiero molestar.-

-Me encantaría, Hermione.-Ambos tragaron en grueso y Anna sonrió.

-¿Nos vas pidiendo unos cafés, Draco?-El rubio asintió mientras la puerta se cerraba.

-¡Anna! ¿Por qué no me has avisado? ¡Joder, bastante ridículo he hecho yo ya delante de él!-

-¡Oye que eres tu la que has abierto medio desnuna! Aunque a juzgar por su mirada...en fin que me extraña que estés de una pieza, te estaba comiendo...-

-¡Anna!-Dijo escandalizada.

-Venía a contarte una cosa...sobre Marco-

-Dime-Dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

-Tenías razón...él siempre ha estado ahí, siempre y yo solo le he dado una ostia tras otra, sin preocuparme por él, creyéndole inmune...¡he sido tan cruel!-

-Todo el mundo merece segundas oportunidades...-

-¡Pero está Blaise! Ahora que se ha fijado en mi, que es mi vecino, que tengo la oportunidad...llevo detrás de él...tantos años detrás de él...¡necesito intentarlo! Y se que eso es jugar con Marco, con los dos...tu sabes lo que es estar detrás de un chico años...¿no seguirías esperando a que Ron se fijara en ti?-

-Lo estaría pero no se que puedo decirte...haz caso a tu corazón...pero Marco es un gran chico, ¡espera!-Dijo al ver que ella le iba a interrumpir.-se que crees que le estoy juzgando, puede que el hecho que Blaise me hiciera la vida imposible y Marco no influya...pero yo no he visto a Blaise Zabini mirarte como lo hace Marco Zabini...-

-¡Lo que tenga que ser será! Ahora voy a ver a mi padre...tu disfruta de Roma...-La castaña enrojeció.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!-Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Dale una oportunidad...él no es ni Tom, ni Ron.-

Y ahí estaba ahora, bajando a la cafetería del hotel, hecha un manojo de nervios, mientras Anna a su lado solo sonreía. Draco las esperaba con los cafés, Anna se lo bebió de golpe y salió corriendo hacia el hospital, guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

-¿Nos sentamos?-Hermione asintió.-Casi que llevo yo los cafés...no te ofendas pero no me apetece quemarme...-Hermione rio nerviosa.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo y luego comemos...total te debo una comida.-

-Y yo un café-Draco sonrió, decició arriesgarse.

-Por cierto, bonitas piernas...-

-¡Oh, cállate!-Dijo tapándose la cara mientras Draco rompía a reir.

-Dime que no ha sido una situación graciosa-La picó.

-Dirás embarazosa, definitivamente me estoy ganando a pulso que pienses lo peor de mi...-Dijo sin mirarle. Draco forcejeó un poco con ella, pero consiguió que la mirara y ella se perdió en ese gris, Draco dejó de reir. Ambos se quedaron absortos el uno en el otro y Draco dio gracias a que su móvil había sonado, porque estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y besarla...

-¿Si?-Contestó sin dejar de mirarla, adorando su sonrojo.-Era Blaise, han conseguido que den el alta a su tío.-

-¡Oh, qué bien!-

-Si, eso esta bien.-

-Supongo que volvereis a Londres, entonces.-Draco se tensó.

-Te debo una comida.-

-Bueno...entonces dejemos que actúe tu sentido del deber, no quiero retenerte-¿Por qué estaba actuando así?-Hermione cogió la carta para mirar lo que podía pedir. Draco se la quitó.

-Quizás me he expresado mal, me encantaría comer contigo y que dejaras que te invite, Hermione.-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero.-

-¿Por qué quieres?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque somos amigos-Dijo volviéndose a acercar a ella.-Y porque eres maravillosa.-Le dijo en un susurro en su oído.-Mmm....-Sin pensar más, la besó debajo de la oreja, deteniéndose en ese beso, disfrutándolo. Hermione cerró los ojos con el susurro y se derritió con el beso.-¿Me harías ese honor?-Dijo tras observarla con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada, tendiéndola una mano. Hermione abrió los ojos y volvió a perderse en ese mar plata. Finalmente aceptó su mano. Draco sonrió, feliz. Había traspasado la línea una vez, pero no volvería a hacerlo, se controlaría firmemente.

o0o0o0o

-¿Te pasa algo, primo?-Dijo Marco.

-No-

-Estas raro, discutes con Draco a mi me evitas...-

-¿Te has tirado ya a Anna?-Marco frunció el cejo.

-¿Perdona?-Blaise estaba celoso, eso era lo que le pasaba, que estaba celoso y no sabía como manejar la situación, no sabía como tratar a Anna.

-¡Os vi abrazados...si en el fondo ella es tan puta como las demás...rompió el compromiso pero le importa una mierda que su padre este medio muerto para follar.-Marco no pudo controlarse y acabó pegándole un puñetazo.

-¡Eres un gilipollas! No se que has hecho para merecerla...para tu información la abracé porque estaba llorando, igual que todas las veces que TU le has hecho llorar...¡ella lleva años detrás de ti y lo único que has hecho es restregarle chicas por la cara y meterte con ella por leer! Te diré una cosa, llevo los mismos años esperando que ella se fije en mi...pero ya me da igual que seas mi primo, lucharé por ella.-

-Pues vete dando por perdedor porque ya me he fijado en ella-Dijo furioso.

-Si, puede que la tengas, pero dime primo...¿la sabrás mantener?-Marco se fue hecho un basilisco.

-Hola-Al oir su voz se calmó un poco.-¿Puedo ver a tu padre? Me ha dicho mi madre que le dan el alta.-Marco la miró y Anna pudo detectar el peligro en esa mirada. Nunca es que tuviera unos buenos reflejos, pero tras no dormir y con toda la carga emocional que llevaba...eran menos aun. Marco la atrajo hacia sí y la besó violentamente. Anna intentó separarse varias veces, pero fue en vano. Marco le mordisqueó el labio inferior y ella cedió y justo ese momento fue su perdición, podía negarse a un beso violento, pero nunca a ese beso dulce, intenso y cargado de sentimientos, él estaba volcando su frustración, su angustía, su dolor, pero sobre todo, su amor.-¡Merlín soy gilipollas!-Dijo cuando se separó de ella.-¿Por qué Anna, por qué no consigo dejar de pensar en ti, por qué soy un puto masoquista que sigue aquí, viendo como suspiras por él? ¡¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de como es?!-Se alejó de ella como si quemara, después la esquivó y se perdió en el pasillo. Anna estaba en shock. No es que Hermione tuviera razón, es que ¡él la amaba! Caminó medio zombi a visitar a Leonardo Zabini, estaba sonriendo. Ella apenas pudo sacarse ese beso de su mente. Salió de la habitación cuando entró el médico y se encontró con Blaise. Impulsivamente actuó, le besó. Necesitaba comparar, necesitaba aclararse. Quizás no fuera su mejor beso, demasiada saliva de por medio, demasiadas manos por parte de Blaise. Se separó de él. Eso no es lo que ella esperaba, esperaba mariposas y cosquilleo, no que le tocara violentamente un pecho y la besara así.

-Si quieres podemos ir a...-

-Anna, ¡por fin te encuentro! Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.-Blaise sonrió, su primo o Draco dirían lo que quisieran, pero esa chica estaba a su merced. No necesitaba actuar, con ser como era estaba siendo más que suficiente. Anna respiró tranquila, eso no podía estar pasándole a ella, no después de todos los chicos que rechazó, no después del futuro que se había imaginado, ¡no podía ser! ¿Por qué tenía que ser el chico que su madre había elegido para ella y no el que ella había querido? ¡¿Por qué?! Eso tenía que pensarlo seriamente cuando no estuviera en medio de esa vorágine emocional...

o0o0o0o

Draco y Hermione caminaban por el centro de Roma, la castaña tenía que reconocer que él era un magnífico guía y que se estaba divirtiendo. Se había estado riendo las tres cuartas partes del tiempo que habían estado juntos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Hermione asintió.-¿Quién te enseñó a pegar puñetazos?-Hermione rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Nn-nadie! Has sido a la única persona que le pegué un puñetazo-

-¡Imposible!-Dijo "ofendido"

-¡Es la verdad! Agotaste mi paciencia...sinceramente ese año y en quinto...estuviste insoportable.-Draco sonrió.

-Recuerdo que estaba empeñado en descubrir lo que haciais en esa sala...tuviste una gran idea con el Ejército de Dumbledore...-Hermione se sonrojo.

-¡Ahora que lo pienso, si Umbridge no fuera una profesora...también la hubiera pegado! Era odiosa, se pavoneaba por todo el colegio, con sus trajes rosas...¡¿cómo soportabas entrar a su despacho?! Todos esos platos con gatitos maullando, tan petulantes como ella...argh.-Draco se estaba riendo.

-¡Eh...que fui parte de la brigada, un respeto!-

-¡Oh claro...señor brigada!-

-¿Te estás riendo de mi?-

-Ehhh...-

-Tks, tks...-Hermione salió corriendo y Draco detrás de ella. La alcanzó fácilmente, sujetándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.-¿Decías?-Draco se maldijo mentalmente, estaba forzando su autocontrol. Hermione se perdió en su mirada una vez más.

-¿Una foto?-Ambos miraron a su alrededor, volviendo al mundo real.-6 euros por una maravillosa foto con la _Fontana di Trevi_ de fondo y vuestro amor.-Dijo un hombre.-Si lo prefieren...puedo pintarles un cuadro...

-La foto estará bien.-Dijo Draco. Hermione no podía creérselo, había estado tan cerca de acariciarle la cara...

-¡Sonrían!-Draco fue a pagar pero ella se adelantó.

-Pero bambina...-Hermione miró suplicante al rubio. Draco asintió de mala gana y luego sonrió.-En media hora estará la foto.-Dijo dándole un recibo.

-Acabo de tener una idea.-Dijo Draco mientras se alejaban.-Si tu pagas la foto...tengo que invitarte a dos comidas o una comida y una cena.-

-Pp-pero...-

-Vamos Hermione...ese hombre me ha mirado fatal...tendremos que reparar este momento...-

-¡Eres increible! Un chantajista...-

-Hermione...-Dijo obligando a mirarle.-

-Dd-de acuerdo-Dijo eclipsada por él.

-¿Comemos?-Hermione asintió, si hablaba el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Se sentaron en una terraza, disfrutando del buen tiempo.

-Voy a llamar a Anna.-Draco asintió, observando los reflejos de su pelo con el sol. Ya se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos mieles tenían ciertos puntos más oscuros, se había dado cuenta de que si estaba dudando se mordía el labio inferior y que si estaba nerviosa se tocaba el pelo. También que si estaba feliz tendía a dar pequeños saltitos y que su risa era preciosa. Sin olvidar lo obvio, olía fenomenal, con un toque dulce; sus piernas eran preciosas y tenía que controlarse para no estar tocándola constantemente.-Al tío de Blaise le han dado ya el alta. Su padre está consciente y parece que no tiene problemas de amnesia ni de lenguaje.-

-¡Eso es fantástico!-

-Draco...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Draco se tensó ligeramente, pero asintió.-¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Blaise con Anna? Sinceramente, no creo que sean las que ella se merece, pero quizás Anna tenga razón y estoy prejuzgándole...¡no debería estar metiéndome en esto! Pero no quiero que sufra...yo se lo que es sufrir por un chico y no quiero que ella pase por eso...-Draco notó como su mirada se entristecía.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Dijo cogiéndole la mano. Hermione hizo el amago de retirarla pero Draco se lo impidió.

-No creo que sea interesante contarlo...no quiero dar pena, Draco.-

-Pero yo quiero saber lo que le pasó a mi amiga...mira, en sexto cuando hechicé a Dean Thomas...todo el mundo dijo que era porque yo era un mortífago y la tomé con él, pero no fue así. Todo el mundo sabía que él estaba con Weasley, pero también estaba con Pansy...hablé con él primero y le dije que tenía que elegir, que no era un juego y me contestó que era gracioso que yo se lo dijera. Por mucho que se haya dicho de mi, yo JAMÁS he estado con dos chicas a la vez, yo siempre he respetado a una mujer, puede que fuera un capullo porque no miraba si ellas se implicaban más que yo, pero siempre las he respetado. Un día Pansy entró en la sala común llorando...él le había dicho que había dejado a Weasley y les pilló juntos. Por eso le hechicé.-Hermione estaba sorprendida.-No puedo decirte las intenciones que tiene con Anna porque no las se, pero yo no dejaría que jugara con ella. Creo que está confuso.-Hermione asintió.

-Creo que todo el colegio sabía lo que yo sentía por Ron.-Draco asintió.-Llevaba años esperando a que él se fijara en mi, cuando lo hizo...fue una desilusión. En parte porque yo le idealicé y en parte porque no compartíamos la misma visión de relación, en fin que no funcionaban las cosas, él se refugió en Lavander Brown y yo...fui a una fiesta con Luna, me emborraché e hice la locura de mi vida. Resumiendo: amanecí en la cama de un desconocido que estaba casado...eso si, me ofreció un piso y ser su amante...las desilusiones pueden ser más dolorosas que una traición. Ni me importó que Ron estuviera con Lavander...¡en fin, esa es mi historia!-Dijo evitando mirarle. Ahora se daría cuenta de que ella no era maravillosa. Draco quiso abrazarla, en ese momento se la veía tan frágil..."No juegues con ella, trátala como una reina porque se lo merece, quiérela con todo tu corazón y borra todos sus fantasmas. Esa será tu responsabilidad, ¿estás dispuesto a asumirla?" Sus palabras le vinieron a la mente.-¿Fascinante, eh? No se por qué te lo he contado, apenas te conozco...-

-No pienso alejarme de ti por más horrible que pongas tu vida-Dijo Draco mirándola intensamente.-Todos comentemos errores.-Dijo mientras se subía la manga izquierda de su camisa.-¿No crees que este en una gran desilusión? Toda mi vida defendí unos principios en lo que creía porque era lo que tenía que creer, ¿y por qué no iba a hacerlo cuando todo mi mundo lo creía? Hasta que no llegué a Hogwarts no pude empezar a plantearme las cosas, al principio lo negué y te envidiaba.-Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.-no entendía lo que mi padre me decía cuando tu eras capaz de realizar tan bien los hechizos y pociones...luego me enteré de que mi padrino no era "puro" y todavía me cuadraron menos las cosas...¡es decir, engañarle a Voldemort! y luego estaba Potter, mi padre siempre comparándome con él, constantemente, daba igual si sacaba todo matrículas porque tu también lo hacias y entonces no eran tan meritorias y si Potter me igualaba o superaba en algo...eran aun menos meritorias. Recuerdo en segundo, cuando Potter cogió la snitch delante de mis narices, en las vacaciones mi padre me tuvo encerrado en un cuarto, rodeado de snitch y no pude salir hasta que las cogí todas...-

-¡Pp-pero eso es horrible, Draco!-Dijo con ganas de abrazarle.

-Mi padre siempre fue muy estricto...pero la guerra le cambió...le suavizó.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno...pero ahora podemos cambiar nuestras vidas, ¿no?-Dijo decidida.

-¡Por supuesto! Dejemos de perdernos en el pasado y vivamos el presente. Y el presente es que no has comido nada, ¿cómo crees que Anna me recibirá si te llevo muerta de hambre?-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-¿Draco?-Él levantó la vista de la carta.-Tu si que eres maravilloso.-Después enrojeció y se refugió tras la carta.

o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente, el padre de Anna fue trasladado a una planta y unas horas después al hospital mágico de Italia. Anna estaba mucho más relajada de ver allí a su padre, puesto que así podía regresar a Londres sin un gran peso de conciencia. Era domingo y tenía que volver, no podía faltar a sus prácticas. Además, con tierra de por medio, podría empezar a pensar, ¡qué falta la hacía! Sonrió al ver que Hermione y Draco se sentaban juntos en el avión, por lo menos este viaje había servido para que una de las dos se aclarase. Por el contrario, a su lado iba Blaise que no dejaba de insinuar cosas...estaba empezando a pensar que era ¡realmente gilipollas!

-Que curioso que tu amiga se lleve bien con Draco, ¿no?-Anna alzó una ceja.-¿No irá detrás de su dinero?-Anna bufó. Se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó frente a Draco. El rubio y el moreno intercambiaron una mirada y Blaise se encogió de hombros mientras cogía el periódico.

-He pensado que este año, nuestro viaje podía ser en Italia.-Anna sonrió.

-Veo que te dejé en manos de un buen guía-Hermione sonrió.-Si...este año podría ser Italia.-Al ver que el rubio iba a preguntar, se adelantó.-Nos conocimos en Francia, ambas estábamos de vacaciones con nuestras familias. En septiembre nos vimos en la facultad y desde entonces no nos separamos. Esas navidades nos fuimos de viaje, Hermione me enseñó Escocia. En Semana Santa fuimos a Irlanda y en verano a España. Desde ese momento simpre hacemos algún viaje juntas.-

-¿Y no te aburres con Granger?-Dijo Blaise.

-¡Qué va! Hermione es muy divertida.-Dijo Anna fulminándole con la mirada.

-Si, lo es-Dijo Draco. Hermione enrojeció y Blaise alzó una ceja.

o0o0o0o

Llegaron a Londres y no había ni rastro del sol, Anna dejó a Draco y a Hermione solos estratégicamente.

-Me debes una comida o cena-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Es un deber?-

-No, eso nunca.-Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias por el viaje.-Se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla. Draco se quedó estático, sin poder creérselo. Luego sonrió mientras bajaba del avión.

Anna se quedó esa noche en casa de Hermione, les pillaba más cerca del hospital. Estaban deshaciendo las maletas, Hermione sacó una camiseta y algo se cayó al suelo. Anna lo recogió.-

-Vaya, vaya...-Dijo mostrándole la foto.-¡Qué monos!-Hermione sonrió. Le encantaba esa foto. Habían sido unos de los mejores 6 euros que había gastado en su vida.

-Se lo conté, lo de Ron y Tom. No se por qué pero cuando hablo con él, me da confianza.-Anna sonrió.

-Porque es un gran _amigo_...-

-¡Otra vez no!-dijo ante esa pronunciación.

-Tengo algo que contarte...-Dijo seria de pronto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que os guste el capítulo. Como veis, todos tienen un pasado...y los dos triángulos amorosos van definiéndose...

Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!!!

**Salesia**: bueno, Blaise está un poco confundido y está actuando como un idiota...Marco todavía tiene que decir en esta historia...Besos!

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


	4. 4Regreso a Londres

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**4-Regreso a Londres****:**

-Vaya, vaya...-Dijo mostrándole la foto.-¡Qué monos!-Hermione sonrió. Le encantaba esa foto. Habían sido unos de los mejores 6 euros que había gastado en su vida.

-Se lo conté, lo de Ron y Tom. No se por qué pero cuando hablo con él, me da confianza.-Anna sonrió.

-Porque es un gran _amigo_...-

-¡Otra vez no!-dijo ante esa pronunciación.

-Tengo algo que contarte...-Dijo seria de pronto. Hermione se sentó a su lado, esperando a que su amiga se sintiera preparada.-Tenías razón...sobre Marco.-La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca impresionada.-Me besó y Hermione...sentí tantas cosas...pero él me dijo que Blaise no era lo que yo pensaba y...¡tu sabes cuanto llevo esperándole! Tu también lo has vivido, Herms...desear que él se fije en ti, ver como se fija en cualquier chica menos en ti...ver como se burla porque leyeras o te preocupararas por los estudios...y cuando vi que era mi vecino, que me reconocía...dije, este es el momento...asique le besé, necesitaba comparar, saber que cuando besara a Blaise...el mundo dejaría de existir...-

-Pero...-

-¡Pero no fue así! ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera me gustó el beso!-Dijo empezando a llorar.-Y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Anna...-

-¿Por qué Marco, eh? ¿Por qué el chico que mi madre me eligió?-

-¡¿Y qué mas da eso?!-Dijo Hermione.-Lo que te tiene que importar es lo que tu sientes y él siente...-

-Si sintiera una mínima parte de lo que sentí cuandome besó, con Blaise...pero durante todo el viaje...solo quería pegarle...¡me trataba como si fuera una cualquiera! ¡Está claro que solo busca una cosa de mi, pero eso no va a pasar!-

-Nunca digas nunca...-

-A ver Hermione...¿tu te acostarías con Regulus Black?

-¡Tu estás tonta! Es obvio que no.-

-Pues cambiale el nombre y verás a Blaise...sin embargo Marco...es más como Draco.-

-¡Pero si no le conoces!-

-¡Por cierto! ¿Le viste cuando abriste la puerta? Es que cada vez que lo pienso...creo que sino hubiera estado allí...ahora me contarías como es Draco Malfoy en la intimidad...-Hermione le dio con la almohada.

-¡Eh!-Dijo devolviéndoselo. Ambas empezaron a reirse y a correr por la habitación.-Vamos, reconoce que te gusta...-

-Nunca pensé que fuera así...¿sabes lo que me contó?-Anna sonrió.

-¡Sorpréndeme!-

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó a su apartamento feliz, todavía tenía cierto cosquilleo en la mejilla. Ella le había besado, había confiando en él...estaba tan feliz.

-¡Quieres bajar de una vez de las nubes!-

-Como para no hacrlo...-Dijo Draco molesto.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño has hecho en Roma, has estado follando con Granger o qué?-Estaba realmente molesto, Anna no se había vuelto a acercar a él, más bien se había alejado.

-Se llama Hermione, Blaise.-

-Pufff, si que te ha dado fuerte...-

-¿Y a ti, qué te pasa?-

-Nada.-

-Oh...ya lo se...la has cagado con Anna.-

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!-Dijo furioso.-A ver, ella me besó y cuando parecía que la cosa iba en marcha...se pira y luego me evita.-

-Define la cosa iba en marcha-

-Pues tío, que va a ser...que tenga que explicarte yo a ti como se liga con una tía...que iba a ser, pues acostarnos. Por cierto...tiene unas tetas...-

-¿Y te preguntas que qué has hecho?-Dijo Draco mirando a su amigo como si tuviera dos cabezas.-Piensa un poco...su padre estaba muy grave, ella estaba agotada y quizás acudió a ti buscando algo de consuelo y a ti solo te faltó ofrecerle unos billetes por su servicio...-

-¡Y yo que coño se! Siempre he actuado así y nunca me ha fallado...-

-¿Y cuánto te han durado?-

-¡Pues esa noche! Bueno o todo un fin de semana...-

-¿Y crees que Anna es así?-

-No...-

-¿Entonces?-Dijo Draco a punto de pegarle por idiota.

-Mañana me iré a disculpar con ella.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione se levantó temprano esa mañana, llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas a una idea. Tenía que ir a una tienda de fotos y pedir que le hicieran una copia...¿por qué no era malo dársela a Draco, no? Es decir...los amigos tienen fotos juntos y no pasa nada por ello, asique se vistió y salió sin hacer ruido. Llegó a la tienda y se llamó tonta a sí misma. ¿Qué tienda iba a abrir a las siete?

-¿Hermione?-La castaña se giró lentamente.

-¿Tom?-¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué?

-¡Hermione, estás fantástica!-

-Gg-gracias.-

-¿Puedo invitarte a desayunar?-Dijo esperanzado.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-Dijo nerviosa.-Tengo prisa.-Dijo deseando irse de allí.

-Quizás en otra ocasión...-

-Tt-tengo que irme, adiós.-Tom se quedó mirando por donde se había ido...¡seguían sin poder olvidarla! Y ella seguía siendo tan guapa y especial...miró su anillo de boda y chascó la lengua...su mujer le había ngañado para casarse y ahora era infeliz.

-¡Hermione, ¿dónde coño estabas? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-

-¡Soy idiota!-Dijo sentándose frente a su amiga en la cocina.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-

-Me desperté y fui a hacer una copia...-Dijo enseñándole la foto.-¡Ya se que no están abiertas las tienda, ya lo se!-

-No he dicho nada-

-Y voy y me encuentro con Tom, ¡con Tom! ¿No hay suficiente gente en Londres que me tengo que encontrar con él?-

-¡¿Cón Tom?!-

-Aja.-

-¡Imposible, ¿estás segura?-

-¡Me invitó a desayunar! Creo que no saber lo que hacía cuando me emborraché es normal...pero ahora estoy bien, ¿vale?-Dijo molesta.-Lo siento-

-¡Menuda suerte la tuya!-Dijo Anna riendo.-Anda que vamos a llegar tarde...ya me explicas por el camino para que querías la foto...-

-Anna...¿crees que él querrá la foto?-La chica sonrió.

-Estoy segura que le encantará-Hermione sonrió algo más segura.

o0o0o0o

Draco había dormido como en años. Al irse a dormir se dio cuenta de que su camisa olía a ella y se negó a quitársela. ¡Merlín, estaba totalmente loco por ella! Sabía que tenía que ir despacio, dar tiempo al tiempo para que ella confiara plenamente en él y que pudiera verle como algo más, pero ahí tumbado en su cama, no podía quitarsela de la cabeza, su sonrisa, sus gestos, cuando abrió la puerta medio desnuda...¡Mierda!-Dijo al ver los efectos que estaba teniendo el pensar en ella. Piensa en otra cosa, Draco...piensa en...

-¿Draco?-¿Ese era su padre? ¿Qué hacía su padre allí? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo había entrado?-¿Draco?-

-Ya voy-Dijo asegurándose que su "problema" estaba resuelto.-¿Padre? ¿Regulus?-

-Buenos días.-Dijo Lucius.-Antes de que vayas a clase, quiero que hablemos de un asunto importante.-Draco suspiró, ¿qué pasaba ahora?-Tu madre quiere organizar una fiesta, ya sabes que le encantan y me ha pedido que ambos vayais con chicas decentes. Asique quiero que vayais a buscar a chicas decentes.-Dijo Lucius.-Y eso también va por ti, Blaise.-El moreno asintió todavía medio dormido.-¿Por qué no invitas a Astoria?-

-Otra vez no, padre.-

-A tu madre le haría mucha ilusión y a nuestra empresa también.-

-Y yo me pegaría un tiro, gracias pero no. Pero quizás lleve a la persona perfecta.-Dijo pensando en Hermione.

-Quiero que aconsejeis a Regulus.-

-¿Por qué no lleva a su secretaria?-Dijo Draco.

-No creo que sea adecuado.-Dijo Regulus.-Pero quizás me podríais ayudar con la chica de la otra mañana.-Draco se atragantó con su café.

-¿Qq-qué chica?-

-¿La rubia?-Dijo Blaise al ver la mirada de Draco. No podía ser, olía a problemas.

-Mmm...la rubia tampoco estaría mal. Quizás la otra sea más complicado, creo que no le dije algo agradable.-

-¿Qué chica?-Dijo Lucius interesado.

-Hermione Granger.-Esta vez Blaise no tuvo dudas, ¡PROBLEMA, PROBLEMA!

-Asique por eso el interés del otro día...creo que deberías pedir consejo a tu hermano, ellos no se llevan muy bien con ella.-Draco estaba cada vez más molesto, con Regulus con su padre y con la puta fiesta de las narices.

-¿Y quién es tu chica?-Dijo Lucius.-A ver si traes una novia a casa de una vez...-

-Ya lo sabrás.-Dijo tenso.-Nos estamos conociendo.-Lucius asintió.-Vamos a llegar tarde, padre.-Dijo deseando que se fueran.

-Nosotros también.-Dijo Regulus.-¿Quedamos esta tarde y me hablais de la rubia?-

-N...-

-¡Claro!-Dijo Blaise, quizás el pudiera ayudarle con Anna.

-¡¿Claro?!-Dijo Draco furioso cuando se fueron.-¡Eres idiota!-

-Vamos Draco...¿no crees que podrás conquistarla? ¿Apostamos?-

-Ella no es una apuesta, Blaise.-Dijo entre dientes. Después dio un portazo a la puerta del baño.

Minutos después, camino a la universidad seguía cabreado. No le gustaba, así de simple, no le gustaba que él se fijara en Hermione, él no sabría cuidarla, él le haría daño...y encima Blaise quedaba con él, su padre le llevaba a todos los sitios con orgullo, ¿alguna vez se mostraría así con él? ¡Puto Regulus Black!

-¿Mal despertar?-Dijo Pansy, que estaba abrazada a Theo.

-Mejor no le hableis...-Dijo Blaise.

-Por cierto...con quien ireis a la fiesta.-Dijo Pansy.-Si quereis os puedo decir algunas chicas interesadas.-Blaise empezó a reirse.

-¿De qué se rie?-Dijo Daphne que acababa de llegar.

-Hacerme un favor...apartarle de mi.-Dijo Draco.

-¿Qué tal tu tío, Blaise?-

-Oh, está perfecto...aunque quizás Draco quiera contaros lo que hizo en Roma...-

-¡Cuéntanos ahora mismo!-Draco fulminó con la mirada a Blaise.

-Se pasó todo el fin de semana con Granger, parecía su perrito faldero...-Dijo Blaise.

-¡Es mejor la historia de Blaise!-Dijo furioso.-¿Sabeis que dijo que le gustaba una chica?-Los tres asintieron.-Pues cuando ella acudió a él, destrozada por el estado de su padre, aquí nuestro amigo, se dedico a intentar bajarle la falda!-Pansy y Daphne le fulminaron y Blaise se encogió ligeramente.

-Bueno...yo por lo menos hice algo...seguro que Granger no dejó ni que la tocaras...-

-Primero...se llama Hermione y segundo...ella es diferente.-Theo, Pansy y Daphne sonrieron.

-¡Tienes que invitarla a la fiesta!-Dijo Pansy.-Eso sería una gran muestra de amistad.-

-Siempre que no se te adelanten...-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Algo que debamos saber?-Dijo Theo.

-Regulus Black.-Dijo Draco entre dientes.

-¡Ese tío es gilipollas!-Dijo Daphne.-Será mono, pero en cuanto hablas con él...la caga.-

-¿Si?-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Qué chica que quiera algo serio le elegiría a él?-Dijo Daphne.-Por cierto, ya puedes disculparte con esa chica...si fuera yo, no te volvería a hablar en la vida.-Blaise tragó en seco. ¿Anna pensaría igual?

o0o0o0o

-¡Chicas!-Dijo Luna feliz.-¡Estoy taaaaan emocionada!-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¿Y Hermione?-

-Mmm, estaba muy liada...no vendrá a comer-Dijo Anna.

-Esta chica...debería no darle tanta importancia a los estudios-Dijo Ginny.

-¿Sabeis quién me invitó a una fiesta?-Dijo emocionada.-¡Regulus!-Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca y Anna se atragantó.

-¿Le habrás dicho que n...?-Dijo Anna

-¿Le habrás dicho que s...?-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Le he dicho que SI!-Ginny aplaudió y Anna negó con la cabeza.

-No seas aguafiestas...-

-No me gusta.-Dijo Anna.

-Pufff...pues a mi me encanta.-Ginny y ella empezaron a reirse.

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Anna le cubriría con las chicas, pero ahora ya no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea...

-¿Hermione?-Dijo Draco.

-Ho-hola.-Dijo más nerviosa, el bolso le pesaba horrores de pronto, podía sentir la foto ahí.

-¡Pensaba ir a buscarte! ¿Comemos?-

-Vv-vale-Dijo nerviosa. Draco le sonrió y Hermione suspiró. ¿Cómo podía sonreir así, cómo podía ser tan sexy?-¿Qué te apetece?-Dijo feliz por primera vez en la mañana.

-Me da igual, cualquier cosa está bien.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco asintió.

-¿Tienes prisa?-Dijo esperanzado.

-Nn-no...no tengo nada que hacer.-Draco le abrió la puerta para salir al parking y le indicó donde estaba su coche.

-¿Qué tal Anna? ¿Sabe algo de su padre?-

-Mañana seguramente le darán el alta en intensivos, en esta semana se irá a casa.-Dijo Hermione.

-Eso está bien.-Dijo mientras aparcaba. Hermione se agachó.

-¿Podemos ir a otro sitio?-

-Claro...-Dijo mirando hacia donde ella lo hacía.

-Lo siento...es que...estaba...Tom-Dijo bajito. Draco asintió.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo sonriendo. ¿Quién sería Tom?-¿Aquí te parece bien?-Ella asintió sin mirar. Draco y ella tuvieron suerte, no tenían que esperar por una mesa. Mientras miraban la carta, Hermione miraba a su bolso, ¿se la daba ya?-

-¿Puedo tomarles nota?-Draco asintió y Hermione también.

-Tt-te he traído una cosa...se que es una tontería...pp-pero pensé...que quizás...bueno si no la quieres...no pasa nada...Dijo mientras le daba un sobre con manos algo temblorosas. Draco lo abrió intrigado y cuando vio su contenido sonrió encantado.

-¡Te la iba a pedir!-Hermione sonrió.-¿Te das cuenta lo bonita que se ve Roma con nosotros presentes?-Dijo mientras alzaba las cejas. Hermione empezó a reirse.-¿Dirás que no?-

-Tienes unas cosas...-

-Yo también quería decirte algo.-Dijo nervioso.-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a una fiesta?-Hermione le miró sorprendida.-Mi madre la organiza y pensé que podríamos ir juntos...-Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Cc-cuándo es?-

-Este sábado-Dijo mientras rezaba porque dijera que si.

-Este sábado no puedo, es el cumpleaños de mi madre.-

-Oh...que pena...-Dijo el rubio.

-Te diría que pasaras si quieres...pero en comparación con una fiesta organizada por tu madre...esta es una tontería...-Dijo Hermione.

-Me encantaría ir-Dijo Draco mirándola intensamente.-Tendré que ir a la de mi madre...le daría algo si no me presento pero luego podría ir.-Hermione sonrió.

-Si se parece algo a mi madre...no te hablaría nunca más.-

-Oh...mi madre lo haría, pero solo para echármelo en cara todo el rato.-Hermione sonrió.-¿Alguna pista para el regalo?-

-¡No tienes que llevarla nada!-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-Pero es su cumpleaños.-Dijo Draco.-¿Me dejas probarlo?-Dijo señalando el helado.

-¡Claro!-Draco sonrió.-Tienes helado ahí.-Dijo señalando su labio.

-¿Aquí?-Dijo el rubio. Hermione negó. Se levantó ligeramente y se inclinó hacia él. Draco cerró los ojos ante su contacto.

-L-listo-Dijo nerviosa, había tenido tantas ganas de besarlo...

o0o0o0o

Anna llegó a su apartamento cansada, solo quería darse un baño y dormir. Había sido un día duro en urgencias. Parece que el fin de semana había sido tranquilo, pero el lunes pasó a ser accidentado. Apenas había visto a Hermione. Sonrió al recordar lo ilusionada que estaba con la foto. La sonrisa se lo borró de golpe. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ese fin de semana? ¿Vería a Marco? ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos? ¿Se encontraría con Blaise? ¡Argh, demasiadas preguntas! Y por si fuera poco, le dolía la cabeza...Luna no había parado de hablar de Regulus Black y Ginny de su fin de semana con Harry...¡Ni siquiera le habían preguntado por su padre! Bufó al escuchar el timbre.

-¿Blaise?-Dijo sorprendida al verle. El moreno sonrió.

-Anna.-Dijo autoinvitándose a entrar.-Solo quería que hablaramos de lo que pasó.-

-Verás...estaba confundida, demasiada carga emocional por lo de mi padre. ¡Olvídate de todo!-Dijo segura. Ella quería un chico con el que reir y llorar, con el que se sintiera feliz y, sobre todo, ella misma.

-Mmm...verás es que no puedo.-Dijo acercándose a ella. Después la besó. Anna intentó separarse.-Vamos...puedes hacerlo mejor.-Blaise se encogió al recibir un pisotón.

-¡¿Pero de que vas?!-Dijo furiosa.-Vete ahora mismo.-Después le cerró la puerta en las narices mientras comenzaba a llorar.-¿Herms, puedes venir?-Cuando la castaña llegó, Anna se abrazó a ella para llorar.-¡Todo es una mierda! ¡Él no es perfecto!-

-Anna...nadie lo somos.-

-¡Pero es que...no veo nada de lo que me atraía de él, NADA!-Dijo dolida.-¡Llevo idealizándole desde que tengo quince años, viendo en él al chico que me volvía loca, al chico con el que me casaría, con el que tendría hijos y envejecería, llevo rechazando chicos geniales como Leonardo o Marco por él, y resulta que es un niño pijo que se cree un dios y que solo ve en mi un objeto!-

-Anna...-

-¿Crees que vino a disculparse, a hablar del beso para algo? ¡Oh no, vino para follar! Esto no tendría que ser así, tendría que decirme que me quiere...-

-Anna, olvídate de Blaise. Hay cientos de chicos maravillosos, incluso donde menos lo piensas.-

-Hablas por experiencia...tu _amigo_ Draco, quizás.-

-Podrías fijarte en tu _amigo_, Marco...-Ambas se miraron y empezaron a reirse.

-Gracias por venir.-

-Nada.-

o0o0o0o

Blaise llamó a Regulus, necesitaba salir. Theo estaría suspirando por Pansy y Draco...agilipollado con Granger. Necesitaba sentir que él tenía razón, que no pasaba nada por entrarle a una chica sin más, que no siempre eran necesarios los te quiero, las flores y todas esas cosas. Él vivía la vida a otro ritmo y por mucho que Anna le gustara físicamente...no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su vida, a salir por las noches y disfrutar del sexo, a no sentirse atado a nadie...Ya tendría tiempo de renunciar a esas cosas en...unos diez-quince años. Bebió su copa de un trago y empezó a buscar a su víctima de esa noche. Al parecer, Regulus ya tenía a Lovegood asegurada.

Anna regresó a por su móvil. Al montar en el ascensor coincidió con una chica. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo?-Anna asintió.-¡Tírate a tu vecino!-Anna sonrió y salió del ascensor con la cabeza alta.

-¡Ya...estoy!-

-Anna.-

-Mm-marco-Hermione sonrió.

-¡Qué cabeza la mía! Quede para desayunar con Harry. Nos vemos.-Anna y Marco asintieron.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?-

-Bien, el tuyo ya está refunfuñando, asique también.-Anna sonrió.

-Marco...-

-Se que fui algo brusco...pero quiero que sepas que lo que dije es cierto. Dame una oportunidad, déjame mostrarte que Blaise no es quien crees y que yo podría ser el chico que buscas.-

-Yo...-

-Vale...captado. Que te vaya bien, Anna.-Dijo antes de desaparecerse.

-¿Anna?-Blaise estaba celoso, furioso.-¿Vendrías conmigo a una fiesta este sábado? Así firmamos la paz.-

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA, BLAISE ZABINI!-

Anna llegó al hospital hecha un lío. Hermione corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Dijo en un susurro.

-Hermione...necesito encontrar a Marco.-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Pues ves!-

-¿Y esto?-Dijo levantando los brazos.-He mandado a la mierda a Blaise, he dejado que Marco pensara que todo estaba perdido...pero estoy harta de esperar, tengo que probar, tengo que salir a buscar a mi chico...-Hermione asintió y después sacó su varita. Anna se mareó.

-¿Señorita Hamphord?-Anna iba a vomitar.-Atiéndala, señorita Granger y que hoy se vaya a casa.-Dijo Joseph Barkin.

-Encuéntrale, Anna.-La morena asintió.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó tarde a la comida. Se había quedado "estudiando" en la biblioteca. Realmente había sacado la foto que Hermione le dio y no había dejado de mirarla. Vale sus amigos tenían razón, se había enamorado. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, soñaba con ella, quería verla todo el tiempo...

-¡Por fin! Me muero de hambre-Dijo Daphne.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Draco.-¡Qué pintas!-Dijo al ver a Blaise.

-Ayer no dormí mucho precisamente...salí con Regulus y conocí a una chica...-

-¿Y Anna?-

-Paso de ella. ¡Me ha mandado a la mierda! Y encima mi primito estuvo aquí.-

-Blaise...¿seguro que pasas de ella?-Dijo Pansy.-Luego puede ser tarde...-

-Puff...siempre igual, luego puede ser tarde...¡es ella la que no ha subido en mi tren! Voy al baño.-Dijo molesto.

-No me gusta las compañías que tiene-Dijo Pansy.-Habla igual que Black.-

-A mi no me mireis...yo no tengo nada que ver.-Dijo Draco.

o0o0o0o

Anna llegó a las oficinas, esperaba encontrarle allí,

-Señorita Hamphord.-Dijo el portero.

-¿Ha llegado el señor Zabini?-Preguntó esperanzada.

-Si...pero no se si ya se habrá ido...estaba tramitando un traslador.-Anna asintió. ¡Mierda! Subió en el ascensor y los treinta pisos se le hicieron eternos.

-¿Está Marco Zabini?-

-Está hablando por teléfono, dijo que no le molestaran.-Anna se dirigió hacia el despacho. Le vio sentado en el sillón, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Tampoco hay billetes?-Dijo molesto.-¿Tiene algún billete disponible para algún sitio de Italia...oiga, oiga?-

-Marco...-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Anna, estás bien?-Dijo al verla pálida.

-Oh, ¿esto?-Dijo señalándose.-Hermione me hechizó para poder encontrarte.-

-Pues aquí estoy.-Dijo entre esperanzado y pesimista.

-No se si esto funcionará. No se si eres el chico que estoy buscando o no, no se si que mi familia te eligiera influirá...pero quiero intentarlo, no pienso esperar más a tu primo.-Marco sonrió.

-Ven aquí.-Dijo levantándose. Anna le abrazó.

-Marco...-

-¿Mmm?-

-Bésame-Él sonrió antes de besarla. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Y Anna volvió a sentir todas esas cosas que sintió en el hospital, su corazón acelerado, su escalofrío, sus ganas de tocarlo...y la figura de Blaise se hizo algo más pequeña, algo menos molesta.

o0o0o0o

Hermione decidió caminar hacia su casa, no sabía por qué estaba tan desilusionada, después de todo...una fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy...su casa y su familia no eran nada en comparación...

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Dd-dra-draco!-Dijo sorprendida, él estaba guapísimo vestido con traje.

-Estaba a punto de ir a casa de tus padres, no pude escaparme antes y no me parecía correcto presentarme, asique vine a ver si estabas aquí. Tenía que encontrarte-La castaña sonrió y Draco se perdió en esa sonrisa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Dijo preocupada.

-Quería que supieras que no estaba allí porque no había podido, no porque no quisiera.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Esto...¿quieres...subir?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Me encantaría.-Hermione le señaló el portal y el rubio asintió. Montaron en el ascensor, seguían en silencio. Hermione no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿por qué le había invitado? ¿él pensaría que iba a pasar algo? ¿estaba ella lista para que pasara algo? No podía negar que, cada vez que él la miraba, le sonreía o estaba simplemente con ella, su corazón latía acelerado, que se sentía bien, especial...

Draco por su parte, se balanceaba ligeramente sobre sus pies, estaba nervioso por lo que podía pasar esa noche...una parte de él le gritaba que actuara, que la besara en ese mismo ascensor; otra le pedía que tuviera paciencia, que tenía que ir despacio, que no debía presionarla...

-Ee-es aquí-Dijo señalando una puerta. Draco asintió. Hermione respiró lentamente antes de abrir la puerta.-Nn-no es gran cosa...-Dijo mientras daba la luz.-¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Eh...si tuvieras algo caliente...me he quedado helado.-Dijo tenso. ¡Esto era ridículo! ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¡Por Merlín, ¿dónde coño estaba su seguridad?! Buscó a Hermione, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Observó las fotos que estaban colgadas. Potter, Weasel y ella en el colegio. Lovegood, Weasley y ella. Anna y ella. Supuso que serían sus padres. Sirius, una chica y ella. Ella y su gato. Pero si había una foto que le hizo sonreir, fue la de ellos dos.

-Te he traido un poco de leche...-Dijo la castaña nerviosa al ver la foto que miraba.

-Gracias-Dijo sonriendo.-

-Anna la colocó ahí esta mañana.-Draco asintió.-¡Qué torpe! Siéntate.-Dijo señalando el sillón. Al parecer no era el único que estaba nervioso.-¿Qué tal la fiesta?-

-Aburrida. Mi madre estuvo exponiéndome ante varias chicas. Astoria estuvo dándome la lata y Blaise se emborrachó, al parecer, tu amiga le mandó a la mierda cuando le invitó a la fiesta.-Hermione sonrió.

-Si...algo así me contó. De todas maneras, ella está en Italia, no habría podido ir.-

-¡Antes de que se me olvide! Esto es para tu madre-Dijo señalando una bolsa.

-¡Te dije que no era necesario!-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-Espero que le guste, es un libro...como me dijiste que tu madre era escocesa...en la librería me dijeron que el libro se ambientaba en Escocia y que estaba muy bien...-Hermione estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar, estaba tan emocionada, en su relación con Ron...jamás tuvo un detalle así, ¡si se olvidó de su propio cumpleaños, ¿cómo iba a regalarle algo a su madre?!-¿Hermione?-Dijo dejando el vaso y abrazándola preocupado.

-Gracias, Draco-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.-Pensarás que soy tonta, pero es que nadie había tenido un detalle así conmigo...mucho menos con mi madre...-Draco chascó la lengua, ¿cómo habían podido ser tan idiotas?

-Pues me alegro de ser el primero que lo tenga...tu te lo mereces.-Hermione se separó ligeramente de su pecho. Le miró fijamente. Draco sintió un escalofrío, ¿ella iba a besarle? Hermione se sonrojó a la vez que le miraba los labios. Draco se había acercado inconscientemente.-Hermione...-La castaña se separó, ¡¿qué coño iba a hacer?! ¡Por Merlín, ¿cómo había pensado que él querría besarla?! Draco vio como el dolor aparecía en sus ojos. ¡Eso no era lo que él quería! Mierda, él quería hacer las cosas bien...-Hermione...-

-Tranquilo....ll-lo entiendo...no pasa nada.-Se levantó y cogió el vaso. Draco quiso golpearse con algo.

-No lo entiendes.-Dijo siguiéndola.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo furiosa y confundida.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien...no quiero que te sientas presionada, quiero...mira, me gustas, me gusta de verdad y...Pansy dijo que tenía que ir despacio, que no podía llegar y besarte, que tu pensarías que me burlaba de ti y....-Draco hablaba rápido, nervioso, se pasaba la mano por le pelo.-Quiero decir, yo no quiero burlarme de ti-Aclaró al ver la cara de Hermione.-Es decir...se que en el pasado...en fin que no tienes porque confiar en mi...pero, espero que puedas hacerlo y que...-Hermione se acercó a él y le besó, simplemente se puso de puntillas y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Draco dejó de hablar, Hermione se separó. ¡Joder, ella creía que sería distinto! ¡Él había dicho que ella le gustaba, ¿no?! Draco sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí. A la mierda con todo, necesitaba besarla. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, Draco le había pegado a él, podía sentir su pecho contra el de él, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir los labios demandantes del rubio moverse sobre los suyos, podía sentir sus manos en su cintura, bueno, una de ella, la otra subía por su espalda, provocándole escalofríos, hasta llegar a su cuello y llegar hasta su mejilla, donde siguió subiendo hasta enredarse en su pelo, a la vez que su lengua entraba en su boca. Sus piernas empezaban a ser de gelatina y Draco la apretó más contra él. Hermione suspiró en el beso y Draco lo intensificó. No podía parar, no podía separar su boca de la de ella, no podía dejar de tocarla, no podía parar. Ella le estaba volviendo loco, esa suavidad, esa delicaleza. La forma en la que sus manos jugaban con su pelo, la forma en la que había suspirado. Se separó ligeramente de ella, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de terminar el beso y afianzando más su agarre. Dejó que su frente se apoyara en la de Hermione, disfrutando de estar así. Sonrió sinceramente. Después volvió a besarla y, esta vez, los suspiros pasaron a ser jadeos. ¿Cómo alguien podía besar así? Estaba derritiéndose literalmente en sus brazos. Draco avanzó hasta llegar a una puerta y apoyó una de sus manos allí, jamás le había afectado tanto un beso. Sentía tantas cosas...

-Dd-draco...-Él la miró intensamente.

-Déjame dormir contigo.-Pidió en un suspiro.-Solo dormir.-Añadió antes de volver a besarla. Hermione asintió cuando él liberó sus labios mientras abría la puerta sobre la que se apoyaban. Se tumbaron entre besos, ninguno podía parar. Hermione sonrió y se acurrucó contra él. Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y los tapó con una manta. Ambos cerraron los ojos con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno, como veis las parejas van adelantando pasos. En este capítulo no ha habido practicamente nada de Regulus&Hermione. Pero el próximo capítulo si que tendrá de ellos dos. Espero que os guste, ya sabeis que siempre son bienvenidos los reviews...

Besos!!

Maria: jajaja, dado tus decisiones, supongo que este capítulo te gustará o espero que lo haga. Como prometí, una semana después estoy con una actualización...no se si me dará tiempo a otro capi de otra historia, pero no tarde mucho, no? Besos!!!

Salesia: cierto, son dos triángulos. Jajaja, en esta historia, Ginny no será mala, malísima ni tan odiosa. Le he dado una tregua. Sobre Regulus...en el próximo capitulo veremos mas de él...Besos!!!

PD: Si a alguien le gusta Mägo de Oz, les recomiendo el nuevo discazo q han sacado! Y si alguien nos los conoce, pues q se anime!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	5. 5Despertares

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**4-Despertares****:**

-Dd-draco...-Él la miró intensamente.

-Déjame dormir contigo.-Pidió en un suspiro.-Solo dormir.-Añadió antes de volver a besarla. Hermione asintió cuando él liberó sus labios mientras abría la puerta sobre la que se apoyaban. Se tumbaron entre besos, ninguno podía parar. Hermione sonrió y se acurrucó contra él. Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y los tapó con una manta. Ambos cerraron los ojos con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Draco se despertó al sentir que algo o alguien le hacía cosquillas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró dos ojos amarillos mirándole, al verle con los ojos abiertos, empezó a maullar. Draco sonrió al ver al gato.

-Shh...vas a despertarla.-Dijo sonriendo al verla abrazada a él. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al recordar la noche anterior. Por un momento pensó en despertarla para poder volver a besarla, pero otro maullido le hizo cambiar de idea. Draco se levantó asegurándose que ella dormía. Siguió al gato hasta el salón donde vio que alguien esperaba en la chimenea.

-Buenos días, en tres minutos llegará un envío para la señorita Granger.-Dijo la proyección de una chica.-Draco frunció el ceño al ver el uniforme. Él no había encargado flores. Tres minutos después, antes de que llamaran al timbre, Draco abrió la puerta.

-¿Hermione Granger?-Dijo un chico.

-Si, es aquí.-

-¿Me firma?-Draco asintió. Cogió el ramo de flores y quiso tirarlo a la chimenea, destruirlo. Localizó la tarjeta y se empezó a debatir, pero finalmente la cogió.

Crookshanks volvió a maullar, mirándole acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? Tendré que saber de quien son.-Dijo mientras abría el sobre.

_Espero que aquello que te ofendió, quede olvidado. Me encantaría conocerte. RB_

Draco se tensó. ¿Me encantaría conocerte? ¡¿Me encantaría conocerte?! Miró el ramo, queriendo asesinarlo como si fuera el dueño. Cogió la tarjeta y la guardó, la colocó de nuevo en el ramo y regresó a la habitación, al verla sonreir dormida, todo el enfado desapareció. Volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos. Había dormido muy bien, pero no le importaría continuar haciéndolo un poco más. Sin embargó, no podía dejar de pensar en el puto ramo de las narices. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hermione despertando.

-Buenos días-Dijo Draco sonriendo. Hermione enrojeció.

-Bb-buenos días.-Draco le acarició la mejilla, la nariz e hizo con un dedo la forma de sus labios. Hermione cerró los ojos y Draco sonrió.

-¿Has dormido bien?-La castaña asintió.

-¿Y tu?-

-Nunca mejor.-Ella se encogió de hombros, restando importancia a sus palanbras. Draco se acercó para besarla, pero antes de lograrlo sonó su teléfono.

-¿Diga?-Dijo Hermione sobresaltada.-¿Anna? ¿Estás bien? No, ya estaba despierta. Perfecto, quedamos para comer. Hasta luego.-

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si, todo bien.-Dijo Hermione. ¡¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?! ¿Por qué se comportaba así, tan cortante?

-Hermione...-Comenzó a decir el rubio temeroso, ¿se arrepentía? ¿Pansy tenía razón y había dado un paso en falso? Los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos borraron todas sus ideas.-Mm-me estabas asustando...creí que ayer...-

-Draco...-Dijo nerviosa.

-Tranquila...iremos despacio, pero juntos.-Ella enrojeció.-¿Desayunamos?-Dijo al escuchar su estómago pedir atención, el enrojecimiento se multiplicó. Salieron de la habitación y Draco se tensó.-Esto...te han traído eso-Dijo apretando la mandíbula. Hermione miró el ramo sorprendida. Cogió la tarjeta sonriendo, pensando que Draco era muy detallista, pero al ver su postura tensa, dejó salir el aire de golpe. ¿Tom otra vez? Abrió la tarjeta y la miró confundida. Miró las flores y a Draco que miraba por la ventana. Pudo ver que estaba enfadado. Cogió el ramo y lo llevó a la cocina, Draco se sorprendió al ver que las tiraba a la basura.

-Siento que sea tu familia...pero es gilipollas-Dijo intentando suavizar el momento. Draco sonrió abiertamente, se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo importante que eran esas palabras para él, de los miedo que borraba.

-Vete donde sea...voy a hacer el desayuno.-

-¿Sabes cocinar?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Muy graciosa.-Dijo empujándola fuera de la cocina.

o0o0o0o

-Marco...-

-¿Mmm?-

-Bésame-Él sonrió antes de besarla. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Y Anna volvió a sentir todas esas cosas que sintió en el hospital, su corazón acelerado, su escalofrío, sus ganas de tocarlo...y la figura de Blaise se hizo algo más pequeña, algo menos molesta. Marco se vio sentado en el sillón con Anna a horcajadas sobre él. Era tan feliz, podía sentirse pleno. Llevaba años esperando este momento y, sinceramente, superaba con creces lo imaginado.

-Anna...-Dijo abrazándola. La morena sonrió.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a Roma?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo antes de besarla. Se separaron al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. Anna se levantó y Marco se colocó su ropa.-¿Si?-

-Señor Zabini, encontré un vuelo.-

-¿Hay dos asientos?-

-Vv-voy a preguntarlo.-Dijo nerviosa. Era su primer día y no podía equivocarse.-Si, sería posible.-

-Perfecto.-Dijo Marco mirando a Anna. La chica asintió y suspiró aliviada.-¿Me enseñas Londres?-Anna sonrió ampliamente.

Después de llevarle al centro y hablar emocionada sin parar, fueron a preparar su maleta para irse. El viaje en el avión pasó entre risas y bromas. ¿Este era el verdadero Marco Zabini? ¡Le gustaba mucho!

Llegaron a Roma y sorprendentemente, llovía.

-¡Qué no llueva en Londres y aquí si!-Dijo Anna. Marco miró el cielo molesto. Odiaba la lluvia, siempre tenías que llevar un paraguas, el tráfico era horrible...cogió a Anna de la mano dispuesto a salir corriendo hasta llegar a la estación de taxis. En cuanto la lluvia hizo contacto con su pelo, Anna se paró en seco.

-¿Anna?-La morena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó. Marco al principio sorprendido, reaccionó lentamente. Después intentó retroceder para cubrirse de la lluvia, pero Anna negó. Marco se encogió de hombros, soportaría la lluvia por ella sin problemas, después de todo estaba dejando de ser odiosa, estaba empezando a gustarle. Le atrajo hacia él y Anna sonrió.

-Mm-me encanta la lluvia.-Dijo sonriendo al ver como estaban empapados. Marco empezó a reirse.

-A mi, desde hoy, también.-Después volvió a besarla.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó al bar donde había quedado con Anna. La morena ya estaba allí, al verse ambas sonrieron.

-¿Ginny y Luna?-

-Llegan en una hora...tenemos que hablar antes.-Dijo la morena feliz.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-

-¿Acaso no has visto la tuya?-Ambas suspiraron.

-Comienza-Dijo Hermione.

-No, comienza tu.-

-Anna...comienza. Te hechicé, lo mínimo que merezco es que empieces tu.-

-Esta bien...¡no se ni por donde empezar! Estoy tan...¡feliz! Marco es...tan dulce y apasionado y ¿he dicho ya dulce?-

-Si, eso me ha parecido...también he oído algo de apasionado.-Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-He estado todo el fin de semana pegada a él. Visitamos a mi padre, discutí de nuevo con mi madre...y me fui. Estuvimos en Florencia, los dos solos. ¡Me llevó el desayuno a la cama! ¿Sabes lo que es dormir abrazada a él? ¡Pero lo más importante! Estoy completamente segura de que él me quiere a mi, ¡a mi! No a mi cuerpo. En Florencia...bueno, nos estábamos besando y...se nos fue un poco de las manos...ya sabes que yo nunca...-Hermione asintió.-Me debí poner tan nerviosa que él se dio cuenta...¡no me presionó! Dijo que quería que si dábamos ese paso fuera especial, que estuviera segura y que no lo hiciera pensando en Blaise. ¿Puede ser más encantador?-

-Creo que no.-Dijo Hermione feliz.-¡Me alegro tanto!-Dijo abrazándola.

-¿Y tu?-Hermione suspiró.

-Draco es...¡Anna puede ser mi chico!-Dijo emocionada.-El sábado me pasé todo el cumpleaños de mi madre esperándole, pero no apareció. Llegué a casa y estaba allí, esperándome. Ll-le invité a subir y...-

-¡Oh por Merlín!-

-¡No seas mal pensada! Me dijo que le gustaba, no espera, dijo ¡que le gustaba mucho! Y cuando me besó...casi me mareo Anna...y luego me pidió que le dejara dormir conmigo...fue tan tierno...¡y me hizo el desayuno! Hasta pensé que me había enviado unas flores...pero eran de Regulus Black...-

-¡¿De quién?! Creo que no te lo conté, él invitó a Luna a la fiesta...ella está super emocionada...menuda nos espera ahora.-

-Pues menudo cabrón.-Dijo Hermione.-Pero no quiero hablar de él. Anna...no se como describirte como me siento, Draco me hace sentir tan especial...-

-Igual que Marco a mi...pero...hoy vi a Blaise y...sigue estando ahí, no tanto como antes...pero...-

-Marco le borrará. Anna, no va a desaparecer así como así, pero lo hará.-

-¡Tienes razón!-

-¡Chicas!-Dijeron Ginny y Luna.-¡Hermione, no te he visto en todo el finde!-Dijo Ginny.

-A ti tampoco...¡oye, ¿cómo está tu padre?!-Dijo Luna.

-Mejor...-

-Bueno...¡¿quién tiene algo que contar?!-Dijo Ginny emocionada.

-¡YO!-Dijo Luna levantando la mano.-Nos sentamos y empiezo.-Anna y Hermione se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Un camarero las guió hasta la mesa y pidieron.-Bueno...el otro día me encontré con Regulus en un pub y...¡qué noche!-Dijo abanicándose.-¡Es tan pasional! Se que vosotras dos...-Dijo a Anna y Hermione.-no habeis tenido sexo satisfactorio...bueno tu no lo has tenido.-Anna quiso pegarla.-pero es que Regulus es...¡wow!-

-¿Si? ¿Cómo la tiene? ¿Cuántos orgasmos? ¿Qué posturas?-Dijo Ginny.

-Prefiero comer tranquila.-Dijo Hermione.

-¡El sábado fui a la fiesta en casa de Malfoy y también fue una noche memorable!-

-¿Flores postsexo?-Dijo Ginny emocionada.

-No...-Luna dijo algo triste.

-Pues a mi si que me ha enviado una flores, si le ves dile que las mande a la persona adecuada.-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron Luna y Ginny.

-Pues eso...que hoy tenía un ramo suyo.-

-Querrá disculparse por lo que te dijo.-Dijo Luna algo celosa.

-Pues tiré las flores a la basura.-

-¡Qué borde!-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Las flores las guardas cuando te interesa quien las envía...-Dijo Anna.

-¿El pescado?-Dijo el camarero.

-Aquí.-Dijo Luna. ¿A Hermione si y a ella no? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Y qué habeis hecho?-Dijo Ginny.

-Me fui a ver a mi padre.-

-Yo fui al cumpleaños de mi madre y estudié.-

-Que...divertido.-Dijo Luna.

-Bueno, quiero detalles-Luna comenzó a relatar hasta los lunares que tenía Regulus y Anna y Hermione se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos.

Las cuatro amigas se despidieron. Hermione y Anna se fueron juntas.

-¿Quieres venir?-Dijo la castaña-Voy a llevarle esto a mi madre, Draco no podía venir y me pidió que lo hiciera por él.-Dijo señalando una bolsa.

-¿Un regalo?-

-¡Si, para mi madre!-

-¡Qué mono!-

-¡Hermione!-Dijo su padre al verla.-¡Anna!-

-¿Mamá está?-

-Dentro.-Ambas entraron.

-¡Anna querida!-Dijo Jane.

-Siento no estar para su cumpleaños...-

-¡Tonterías! ¿cómo no ibas a ir con tu padre? Gracias por el regalo, me encantó y me queda perfecto.-

-¡Me alegro!-

-Tengo una cosa para ti...-Dijo nerviosa Hermione.-Verás...invité a un amigo al cumpleaños y no pudo venir, pero me ha dado esto para ti.-Dijo tendiéndole al bolsa.

-¿Un amigo?-Dijo Jane emocionada.

-Ss-si.-

-¿Y es guapo tu ami...¡Por dios! Llevo para conseguirlo años-Hermione miró el libro y se llevó las manos a la boca. Ese era el regalo perfecto.-¡Tienes que invitarle a venir, quiero agradecérselo personalmente!-

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-

-Mira, Peter-Dijo Jane emocionada.

-¡Oh, qué bien que lo hayas encontrado!-Dijo a Hermione.

-Ha sido un amigo de tu hija-

-¡¿Qué amigo?!-Dijo Peter.

-Ya...papá-

-Os quiero aquí el próximo domingo, y tu también Anna. Trae a alguien si quieres.-

-Gracias, Jane.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó puntual a tomar el té a casa de Sirius.

-¡Laura!-

-¡Herms!-Dijo abrazándola.-¡estas genial!-

-Puff...-Dijo quitándo importancia a las palabras. Regulus estaba frente a la chimenea, nervioso. No había recibido nada por las flores. -¡Tonks!-Dijo la castaña.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué tienes que contarme?-Dijo emocionada.

-Muchas cosas...-Ambas sonrieron.

-Venga iros sentando.

-Regulus.-Dijo por compromiso

-Hermione.-Dijo él sonriendo seductoramente, pero Hermione le había vuelto la cara. Empezaron a hablar de distintas cosas, pero Hermione sentía constantemente la mirada del menor de los Black en ella y se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Suena tu móvil, Herms-Dijo Laura. La castaña se levantó como un resorte.

-¡Hola!-Dijo cuando vio quien era.-No te preocupes...-Hermione dejó de hablar al ver el silencio que se había creado.-Ahora vuelvo-Dijo dejando el salón.

-Yo voy a por más galletas, ¿quereis algo?-Dijo Regulus.

-¡Yo pasteles!-Dijo Ron.-¡¿Qué? Tengo hambre!-

-Si, si. Le ha encantado. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Mi padre y yo llevamos años para poder encontrarlo. Estaba tan emocionada, tenías que haber estado allí. De verdad, muchas gracias.-Regulus se moría por saber con quien hablaba. No pudo evitar quedarse embobado al verla jugar con su pelo y sonreir todo el rato. Realmente era muy guapa.-¿Tienes planes para el domingo que viene? ¡Perfecto! Mi madre quiere que vayas a comer para agradecértelo.-¿Sería un chico o una chica?-Estoy en casa de Sirius, tomando el té. ¿En media hora? Vale, ¿te espero aquí? Bueno, mejor allí que así compro una cosa para mañana. Hasta ahora.-Colgó y sonrió más ampliamente.

-Hola-Dijo Regulus colocándose detrás de ella y susurránodole en el oído.

-Eh...hola-Dijo la castaña bajando de su burbuja.

-¿Recibiste las flores?-Dijo sin aguantar más la incógnita.

-Si. Creo que te equivocaste al enviarlas. Quizas hubieras hecho mejor en enviárselas a Luna...-¡¿Cómo coño sabía ella lo de Luna Lovegood? ¡Pero sería idiota, si eran AMIGAS! Hermione intentó poner algo de distancia entre ellos pero estaba algo acorralada.-Supongo que nos veremos por aquí, asique deberíamos tener aunque fuera una relación cordial. Pero no me gusta que jueguen con las mujeres, mucho menos con mis amigas...-Dijo molesta y separándose un poco de él.

-Yy-yo...-Regulus estaba perdido en sus ojos, en su olor, en sus labios y actuó. Rodeó la cintura de la castaña y la besó. Ella intentó separarse, después se quedó totalmente pasiva. Regulus se separó de ella relamiéndose y no vio venir el golpe, y que golpe, ¡menudo puñetazo!

-¡¿Pero tu eres idiota? ¿no escuchas cuando se te habla? Grábate esto en la cabeza, tu y yo jamás tendremos ese tipo de relación y dudo que tengamos alguna. Eres un egocéntrico y un narcisista. Te crees superior a todo el mundo, utilizas a la gente...-

-¿Estás segura de que no tendremos nada?-Dijo orgulloso. Le había encantado ese beso y eso que ella no había hecho nada. Necesitaba que ella cediera y para ello iba a trazar un plan de acción. Tendría que conocer todos sus movimientos, sus debilidades...¡todo! Y lo primero era saber si había un chico presente para borrarlo del mapa.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!-Dijo furiosa.-Suponiendo que me atrajera algo de ti, ¿crees que me metería con el chico con el que está mi amiga? No se que hago perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Me voy-Dijo cabreada.

-Mmm...¿chicos?-Dijo Laura.-¿Pasa algo?-

-Me voy, he quedado.-

-¿No has encontrado las galletas?-Dijo Sirius.

-Estaba en ello.-Contestó Regulus.

-Quizás no estás buscando en el sitio correcto...-

-O quizás el sitio correcto es difícil de acceder...-

-No lo creo.-

-Yo si lo creo.-

-¿Laura?-Dijo Sirius al ver que ella se iba.

-No os preocupeis...seguir hablando de _galletas_.-Sirius se encogió ligeramente, le esperaba un interrogatorio en profundidad...

-Regulus...ella es...-

-Si, si..."demasiado buena para ti", "demasiado especial", "tu solo vas a hacerla daño"...ya me has dicho todas esas cosas.

Hermione llegó al lugar donde había quedado con Draco. Miró a ver si le localizaba y pegó un pequeño salto cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.

-Hola...-Por un momento lo ocurrido anteriormente se precipitó en su cabeza.

-Hho-hola-Dijo nerviosa. ¿Debería contarselo? ¿él se enfadaría? Tampoco había sido para tanto, Regulus intentó besarla y ella no se dejó...¡Maldito Regulus Black, había ensuciado su día perfecto, sus besos perfectos...!

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo nervioso y tenso. En cuanto supo que estaban en la misma casa...quiso llegar y sacarla de allí, poner tierra de por medio. Pero oirla tan feliz, pedirle que fuera a comer a casa de sus padres...media hora no era nada.

-Nn-no.-¿Por qué mientes?-Bb-bueno...-

-¿Si?-

-Nn-no quiero que...te sientas obligado a venir el domingo...-No podía decírselo, Draco era muy posesivo, era de sobra conocido esa faceta suya y quizás todo se fuera a la mierda por un hecho aislado sin importancia.

-¿Y quién me está obligando?-Dijo sonriendo. Era tan tierna, siempre preocupada por él, por lo que quería o no hacer...-¿Nadie, verdad?-Hermione asintió.

Dos horas más tarde, Draco aparcaba el coche frente a la casa de Hermione. Ella había estado seria durante todo el tiempo. Cuando el rubio apagó el coche, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él quería que ella le invitara a subir y ella seguía debatiéndose entre contarle o no lo ocurrido.

-¿Sub...-

-¿Te imp...-Dijeron ambos a la vez. Ambos sonrieron. Bajaron del coche y esperaron al ascensor.-Hermione...-La castaña suspiró y luego le miró. Draco pudo ver decisión en esa mirada.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa. Ee-espero que no te enfades...-

-¿Qq-qué pasa?-Dijo serio.

-Hoy...en casa de Sirius.-Draco se tensó instintivamente.-Regulus estaba allí y había decidido que ya que vamos a coincidir a menudo o, mínimo, todos los domingos...pues que podíamos tener una relación cordial...-Draco asintió. Sabía como era Hermione, sabía que él estaba sentado en ese sillón junto a ella, por su capacidad de perdón y de dar segundas oportunidades...pero hubiera deseado que Regulus Black fuera una excepción.-...bueno...pues él...me besó.-Dijo rápidamente. Miró a Draco, que le había soltado la mano.-Nn-no pasó nada más, yo ni siquiera respondí al beso...además le pegué un puñetazo...-

-¿Te besó?-Dijo furioso.-¡TE BESÓ!-

-Draco...-pero el rubio se había levantado y dado un portazo. Los ojos de Hermione se lleanron de lágrimas. ¿Así iba a terminar su relación con Draco?! ¡¿ASÍ! El rubio estaba esperando el ascensor furioso, caminaba de un lado a otro de la puerta, quería pegarle, hacerle sufrir, volvería a utilizar una imperdonable si con eso conseguía que se alejara de ella...¡un momento! Estaba siendo un gilipollas, no iba a dejarla así, no podía hacerlo. Bien, él la había besado, pero ella no y además le había pegado un puñetazo...esa misma mañana dijo que era un gilipollas...se giró y empezó a llamar al timbre. Hermione abrió la puerta mientras se limpiaba los ojos y Draco se sintió fatal.

-Lo siento-Dijo abrazándola. Después colocó una mano a cada lado de su cara y con el pulgar limpió los restos de lágrimas.-Me volví loco...solo de pensar que él, precisamente él te besara...los celos y el miedo...tengo tanto miedo a que llegue alguien y te des cuenta de que soy Draco Malfoy...de que no me perdones y me alejes de ti...y...odio a Regulus Black...se que puede sonar algo estúpido viniendo de mi...pero se cree superior a todo el mundo...¡tenías que oirle hablar de chicas! Solo de pensar que te ha besado...lo siento de verdad.-Dijo arrepentido. Hermione le abrazó.-Asique...dejo de ser al único que has pegado un puñetazo...-Dijo bromeando. Hermione sonrió a medias. Se había sentido tan vacía al verle irse.-¿Me perdonas?-Dijo mirándola intensamente y poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Ss-si.-Dijo algo aturdida por esa mirada. Draco sonrió ampliamente y después la besó. Hermione reaccionó al instante. Rodeó su cuello y profundizó el beso.-Espero ser el único que disfrute de tus besos- Hermione asintió y volvió a besarle. Draco se dejó hacer, hasta que no pudo más. Sus manos se colocaron instintivamente en su cadera, dejó la boca de la castaña a regañadientes y se dedico a besar su cuello. Sonrió antes de morderla ligeramente. Hermione suspiró. Draco miró de lado el cuello y una idea tomó forma. Volvió a colocar los labios allí donde ahbía mordido y succionó.

-¡Dra...co!-Cuando estuvo seguro de que quedaría una marca, soltó y sopló en la zona. Hermione se agarró más fuerte a él. Sonrió orgulloso de su obra.

-Me encantas.-Hermione no pudo decir nada. Todavía estaba recuperánose de ese momento cuando Draco volvió a besarla. ¡¿Qué ella le volvia loco?! ¿Entonces que era el efecto que tenía sobre ella?

o0o0o0o

Regulus estaba tirado en su cama. Tenía que empezar a controlar sus acciones a partir de ahora. Su primer paso estaba decidido, se acercaría al pelirrojo. Si habían sido novios quizás podría entender mejor porque era tan defensiva con él. Luego tendría que ser detallista con Luna. Que su amiga le hablara de lo maravilloso que era y, por último, tendría que mostrarse arrepentido, decirle que la cárcel le afectó mucho, que ahora estaba viviendo un poco a lo loco. Mañana hablaría con Blaise y Draco. Fueron juntos a clase...asique podrían darle información y quizás también decirle si habría algún chico presente.

Sirius había acompañado a Laura a su casa. Ella no había vuelto a hablar con él desde que Hermione se fue. Pudo notar la mirada furiosa de Tonks, por lo que ella también lo sabría...

-¿Cariño?-Dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-Mira Sirius...¡controla a tu hermano! ¿crees que Hermione se merece eso?-

-¡Pero si yo defiendo a Hermione!-

-Si y no. No dejas de hablar de ella como la chica perfecta, la santa. Y los chicos malos como tu hermano ven en ese tipo de chicas un reto enorme, ¡el gran reto! Estás metiendo a Hermione en la boca del lobo...¡además, hay alguien presente en su vida!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quien?-

-Pues no lo sabemos todavía, pero para ser taaaan listo..se te escapan detalles. ¿Dónde crees que iba? ¿Quién crees que le ha llamado por como ha reaccionado?-

-Puede ser...-

-¿Y no crees que eso hace el reto más emocionante?-

-Si.-

-¡Pues vigílale!-Dijo dictarialmente.

-¿Se te olvida que YO soy tu superior?-Dijo rodeando su cintura.

-¿Y vas a castigarme?-Contestó mientras le acariciaba sobre la ropa los abdominales.

-Yo no lo llamaría castigo...precisamente.-Laura sonrió a la vez que él la besaba.

o0o0o0o

Hermione despertó dos minutos antes de que sonara su despertador. Sonrió al verse rodeada por ciertos brazos que cada vez le parecían más familiares. Intentó soltrse sin despertarle. Suspiró aliviada cuando llegó al borde de la cama y al poner un pie en el suelo se vio rodeada.

-¿Dónde vas tan temprano?-Dijo arrastrándola otra vez a la cama.-Duerme-

-Tengo que levantarme...es lunes y entro al hospital a las ocho-Dijo mientras sonreía con el corazón desbocado.

-Mmm...-Fue la lograda contestación del rubio.-Di que tienes que atender a un paciente a domicilio.-

-Nn-no puedo.-Dijo besándole suavemente. Draco se dio por vencido. La liberó y se tumbó bocaabajo para dormir otro rato. " bueno...pues él...me besó" todas las ganas de dormir desaparecieron. Escuchó como dejaba de correr el agua y esperó a que ella saliera del baño. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había dormido en todo el fin de semana en su casa. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Hoy recogería a Hermione y le daría una sorpresa.

¡Draco Malfoy!-Gritó Hermione.

-¿Si?-Dijo levantándose y entrando al baño. Se encontró a Hermione mirando su cuello frenéticamente, como si la marca que había en él dejara de estar por mirarlo así.

-¡Mira!-Dijo furiosa.-¡No puedo ir con esto!-

-Pero si te queda muy bien, a mi me gusta-Dijo rodeando su cintura y besando la marca.

-¿A ti te gusta?-Dijo cabreada. Draco sonrió.

-Y a ti ayer también te gustó.-Hermione enrojeció de golpe y Draco sonrió. La castaña rompió el abrazo. ¡Vale, ayer le encantó, le fascino, pero hoy era otra cosa! Draco sacó su varita y colocó la punta en el cuello, la marca desapareció.

-Ggr-gracias.-Dijo sorprendida.

-Durará unas siete-diez horas. Tiempo justo para que te recoja y te lleve a una sorpresa.-

-Pp-pero...-

-Shhh...-Dijo antes de besarla. Todas las quejas quedaron en el olvido.-Mmm...me encanta besarte...pero si nos has despertado para ir al hospital...tienes exactamente veinte minutos. Hermione le separó de golpe.-Por cierto...bonita toalla.-Dijo al fijarse que ella solo estaba con una toalla malva que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y decorada con mariposas. Hermione volvió a sonrojarse.-¿Puedo ducharme aquí?-Ella asintió y huyó del baño, empezaba a tener mucho calor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno...hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Como os dije, Regulus ha decidido actuar, ya ha trazado su plan y comenzará a llevarlo a cabo en breve.

Anna y Marco han tenido un fin de semana para ellos dos, aislados de todos, ¿qué pasara cuando Blaise los vea juntos? ¿son los celos buenos consejeros? ¿quizás imite a cierto moreno?...

Draco y Hermione están en su mundo feliz...en el próximo capítulo comida con los Granger...¿qué opinará Peter Granger de que el chico que le hizo la vida imposible a su hija, cuyo padre los insultó, vaya a su casa?...

Ahí os dejo las preguntas...

Muchas gracias por todos esos reviews, alertas, favoritos...¡los adoro! Me alegra mucho que esta historia este gustando!

**Salesia**: jajaja, una suerte que tu marido te pueda atender...quizás lo mas adecuado sería el boca a boca en esa situación...no creo q a Lucius le guste la idea de las copias múltiples de las fotos...Draco bajaría el rendimiento académico y Lucius es muy severo con eso...pero a Draco la idea le encantó, casi corrió a hacer las copias. (xD) Besos!

**Maria**: q susto me has dado, cuando lei q no te gustó dije ¡mierda! Pero luego sonrei al continuar leyendo. Sobre Pansy y Daphne...tiempo al tiempo, de momento la pareja solo viven para ellos dos. Besos!!!

**Bb:** si, leiste bien. Ellos se acostarán. Lo siento....tengo q hacerlos sufrir un poquito...pero q no cunda el pánico. Besos!

En fin...nos vemos lo antes posible, BESOS! Pasad un feliz día de la madre aquellas que tengan que celebrar ese día o celebrarlo con vuestras madres!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	6. 6Investigando

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**5-****Investigando:**

-Shhh...-Dijo antes de besarla. Todas las quejas quedaron en el olvido.-Mmm...me encanta besarte...pero si nos has despertado para ir al hospital...tienes exactamente veinte minutos. Hermione le separó de golpe.-Por cierto...bonita toalla.-Dijo al fijarse que ella solo estaba con una toalla malva que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y decorada con mariposas. Hermione volvió a sonrojarse.-¿Puedo ducharme aquí?-Ella asintió y huyó del baño, empezaba a tener mucho calor. Draco no podía parar de sonreir. Al salir de la ducha, su sonrisa se perdió ligeramente, ¿qué iba a ponerse ahora?

-Hermione...-La castaña no le escuchó. Draco se agarró la toalla a la cintura y salió a la habitación, ella no estaba allí. Se asomó al pasillo y tampoco la vio, se dejó guiar por su voz cantando y la vio en la cocina. Estaba haciendo unas tostadas mientras cantaba la misma canción que se escuchaba en el reproductor de música.-Hermione.-Ella se giró y casi se le cae el vaso al suelo. Draco estaba allí, solo con una triste toalla en la cintura, con gotitas de agua que caían de su pelo. ¿Quería matarla? Draco sonrió al ver su delantal. "Eat me!" ponía...el no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo. Ambos se perdieron en sus respectivas miradas.-Nn-necesito que me hagas un favor.-Dijo intentando controlarse. ¡Mierda...tenía que volver a ducharse, con agua bien fría! Que ella no lo notara, por favor...

-Dd-dime-Dijo tragando lentamente.

-¿Podrías ir a mi casa a por algo de ropa para mi?-

-¿A-a tu cc-casa? Pero si no se donde esta...-

-Polvos flu-Dijo acercándose a ella.-Cuando estés en el salón, sigue el pasillo hasta el final y llegas a mi habitación...allí está mi armario, confiaré en tu gusto.-Hermione asintió sin poder hacer otra cosa. Draco la besó, no podía resistirse más. Hermione gimió en el besó cuando al acercarse a él sintió cierto bulto entre ellos. Draco gruñó ligeramente y se separó.-Ves...si quieres llegar hoy al hospital. Yo...volveré a la ducha.-Sin más la dejó en la cocina, con la respiración alterada y el corazón a punto de salirse por la boca. Hermione fue hacia la chimenea y arrojó unos pocos plovos. Mareada todavía por su beso y el viaje en chimenea, el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones se le fue de golpe. El salón era precioso, le representaba completamente. Siguió el pasillo y entró en su habitación, le hubiera gustado cotillear un rato. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener una cama tan grande y cómoda? Le daban ganas de tirarse en ella y verse rodeada por ese edredón de plumas. Buscó el armario y no le vio. Vio dos puertas, una era el baño y la otra era un vestidor enorme. Ese "armario" bien podía ser su baño. Cogió unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y un jersey negro. Quiso quedarse allí más rato, olía a él. Luego enrojeció de golpe, tendría que coger su ropa interior...abrió varios cajones hasta que la localizó y cogió lo primero que estuvo a su alcance. Después unos calcetines y salió de allí. ¡Iba a volverse loca! Llegó a su casa y miró el reloj. ¡Mierda, quedaban dos minutos para las ocho!

-¡Draco! Te dejo la ropa en el salón, tengo que irme. Te llamo luego.-Dijo esperando que él la hubiera escuchado. Draco salió de nuevo de la ducha, mucho más calmado. Volvió a colocarse la toalla y salió de la habitación, vio su ropa pero ni rastro de Hermione. Miró su reloj, eran las ocho y cuarto...normal que no estuviera. ¿Pero cómo se iba a ir de allí sin cerrar? No le había dejado ni llaves ni nada. La llamó y ella no contestó. Podía cerrar mágicamente e irse a su casa por la chimenea...o quedarse allí hasta que ella le contestara al teléfono...esa idea le gustaba más que ir a clase. No le apetecía ver a Blaise...esa actitud que había tomado...no le gustaba nada. Por mucho que Daphne dijera que eran celos porque ahora Regulus era su referente...no le gustaba como había tratado a Anna, ni los comentarios que hacía de Hermione ni la filosofía de vida que llevaba. Ciertamente le molestaba eso, que se había abierto una brecha entre ellos, que su amistad parecía enfriarse y joder...él no tenía muchos amigos y valoraba mucho a los que tenía...

-¿Si? Blaise...si iré a segunda hora...me he quedado dormido. Vale, hasta luego.-Dijo decidido a dejar cerrada mágicamente la casa. Tenía que pasar por casa, asegurarse que su sorpresa no se fuera a la mierda...

o0o0o0o

Anna llegó a su apartamento y se empezó a sentir triste. El fin de semana había sido muy bonito pero llegaba a su fin. Con Marco a su lado no había dudas ni nervios pero sin él...¿era ella buena para él? Ella misma había estado esperando a Blaise durante años y se había llevado una gran decepción...¿y si a él le pasaba lo mismo? ¿y sino podía ofrecerle todo lo que él necesitaba? Desde la comida había un miedo que se había apoderado de ella. Marco era un chico, un chico que tenía experiencia con chicas y ella ninguna. Ese mismo fin de semana...cuando él simplemente acarició su espalda por debajo de su camiseta se había vuelto un manojo de nervios...y él lo había notado. Le encantaría que él estuviera allí, que le despejara todas sus dudas solo con estar a su lado. Miró el reloj y volvió a llamarle. ¿Por qué no le cogía el teléfono? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Se dejó caer en la cama molesta. Intentó calmarse, estar en países diferentes, con horarios diferentes...ella ya había cenado y él posiblemente ni se lo había planteado a las siete de la tarde...

-¿Si?-Dijo contestando al teléfono sin ganas.

-Aa-anna...-La morena se levantó de la cama como un resorte, por qué lloraba su amiga. Draco se ha ido...¿por qué tuve que ir a tomar el té?-Anna escuchó de fondo el timbre y luego supuso que a su amiga se le había caido el teléfono...iba a ir a su casa pero sonrió a la vez que reconocía cierta voz.-Lo siento.-¿Qué habría pasado en esa casa? ¿Qué haría que Draco dejara a Hermione llorando en su casa? Bufó molesta...hasta mañana no obtendría respuestas. Ahora era su timbre el que sonaba.

-Perdón...tengo un paquete para el señor Blaise Zabini y no abre la puerta...¿sabe cuando puedo localizarle?-

-No tengo ni idea.-Dijo molesta. Ella no pensaba ser la recepcionista de Blaise...hace unos día quizás hubiera cogido ese paquete y así tendría una escusa para verle...sonrió sin ganas...¡pero qué tonta había sido! Volvieron a llamar a timbre. Anna se quedó estática en la puerta.-¡Marco!-Dijo abrazándole. El moreno sonrió.

-Hola...te echaba de menos-Dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo. Anna se separó ligeramente de él y se puso de puntillas para besarle. El moreno respondió encantado por ese recibimiento.

-Te he llamado como mil veces-Dijo mientras le miraba fijamente, sin terminar de creerse que estuviera allí.

-Lo se...pero quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Me perdonas por no contestarte?-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Anna asintió.

-¿Estarás aquí el domingo?-Dijo emocionada.

-Si quieres que esté, estaré-

-Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo a comer a un sitio...con unas personas que son importantes para mi...-Marco asintió.

-Entonces no me lo perderé por nada del mundo-Dijo antes de besarla. Estaba pletórico, ella quería que fuera a comer con gente importante para ella y para él eso era un seguro de que le gustaba, de que no actuaba solo por despecho.

-¡¿Quieres cenar?-Dijo mientras le arrastraba hacia la cocina.

Anna tiró el despertador al suelo, rompiéndolo. No quería levantarse, quería dormir más. Marco se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Anna le besó en medio de las escápulas y sonrió. ¡Hoy sería un gran día si había despertado con él! Marco se asomó ligeramente desde su cubierta improvisada.

-¿Cómo puedes levantarte?-Dijo apoyándose sobre su mano.

-No lo se muy bien.-Dijo la chica.-Pero tu duerme.-

-¿Comemos juntos?-Dijo esperanzado.

-¡Claro!-Dijo feliz. Después salió de la cama y corrió al baño. Odiaba salir del calor de su edredón de plumas al frío del despertar. Marco sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en la almohada. Quería que esta escena se repitiera indefinidamente. No supo bien cuando tiempo pasó antes de que Anna le besara la mejilla.-Te dejo unas llaves por si quieres ir a dar una vuelta.-

-¿Sales a las dos?-

-A las tres.-Marco asintió.

-Allí te recojo.-Anna sonrió, mientras volvía a darle un beso. Marco volvió a dormirse con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ambas llegaron justo a tiempo al hospital, se sonrieron felices y corrieron a cambiarse de ropa por el uniforme. Se presentaron a la vez que el resto de estudiantes y suspiraron aliviadas.

-Creo que tienes cosas que contarme...-Dijo Anna.

-Y ¿tu a mi?-

-¡Yo también!-Dijo feliz.

-En el desayuno.-Dijo antes de dirigirse a su zona. Anna asintió.

-¡Luna!-Dijo Anna cuando la vio.

-Anna, gracias que os encuentro a una de las dos...-Dijo nerviosa.-Anna, tienes que ayudarme...-Dijo mientras la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Tu dirás...-

-Ayer no use protección...con Regulus...-Anna asintió.

-Pues eres idiota, ¿cuántas veces os hemos dicho Hermione y yo que elijais un método y lo useis?-

-¡Ya lo se! Pero fue un calentón. Vino a traerme unas flores y la cena...y surgió. Regulus es tan especial...-Anna asintió molesta.

-Iré a que te firmen la receta.-Luna la abrazó feliz.

o0o0o0o

Marco se despertó y buscó un reloj. Las diez y media. Vio el despertador roto de Anna y lo arregló. Después se levantó y fue a la cocina, bueno sería más correcto decir que buscó la cocina. Una vez allí sonrió al ver que ella le había dejado el desayuno listo.

_Cuando se despierte, señor dormilón, quítale el hechizo de mantenimieto y estará listo para tomar. Anna_

Después de desayunar se fue a la ducha. Sonrió al usar su champú...olía a ella. Después se vistió y recogió la habitación. Cuando terminó se dirigió al salón. Miró las fotos que allí había colgadas. Como ya se había dado cuenta, Hermione y Anna estaban muy unidas. Si lo poco que habló con su primo era cierto, Draco y ella hacían una gran pareja por mucho que Hermione no fuera de su "clase", él nunca entendía el empeño de su familia, entre los que incluía a Blaise, de diferenciar a la gente por su dinero y posición social...él se basaba en lo que la gente era como persona, podía tener mucho dinero pero si era una insulsa o una gilipollas...el resto daba igual. Llamó a la secretaria de la oficina, para ver si podía seguir teniendo el día libre. Por suerte así era hasta el martes...el miércoles tendría que volver a Roma...¿y si se trasladaba a esta universidad? Si Anna quería le daría lo mismo perder lo que le quedaba de año, total le quedaba un año y algunas optativas y podría asumirlo todo en el mismo año si eso suponía acortar las distancias con Anna.

Decidió ir a dar un paseo hasta que llegara la hora de ver a Anna. Mientras cerraba la puerta se encontró con su primo cerrando la suya.

-¿Marco?-

-Blaise.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo entre dientes.

-Visitar a Anna.-Blaise asintió y volvió a entrar en su casa. ¡Sería puta!

o0o0o0o

Draco sonrió cuando vio que su sorpresa no corría peligro. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo importante, ¡recoger la casa! Volvió a su casa y de allí a la de Hermione. Recogió la habitación que era lo que no había hecho.

-Hola...-Dijo al ver quien le llamaba.-No, era porque no te veía y no sabía si te habías ido ya. Además...no sabía como cerrar, asique tiene varios hechizos. No, estoy en la universidad.-Mintió.-Vale, hasta luego.-Sonrió al colgar. Antes de irse decidió ir a la floristería a por unas flores.

Blaise esperaba a Draco bastante molesto. No podía creerse lo que había visto. ¡¿Con él no y con su primo si? ¿Con él era una estrecha y a saber lo que había hecho con su primo? Tenía que hablar con Regulus...Draco ya no era el mismo y él necesitaba los consejos de un profesional en mujeres.

-Buenos dí...-

-Ni lo digas.-Dijo molesto.

-Que humor...-

-¿Sabes quien estaba en casa de Anna? ¡Mi primo!-

-¿Y a ti que más te da? No pasabas de ella...-Dijo el rubio.

-¡Joder Draco!-

-¡¿Qué? Esa era la última información que sabía...el sabado en la fiesta no parecía importarte mucho Anna Hamphord-

-Bah...-Dijo furioso.-¡Salía de su casa! A mi me manda a la mierda y se muestra como una estrecha y con él cuántas cosas habrá hecho ya! Si es que en el fondo son todas iguales...-Dijo Blaise.

-Quizás tu primo si que le trate como se merece...-Dijo entre dientes el rubio.

-Paso de ir a clase, me voy.-Draco lo agradeció.

-¿Qué os pasa?-Dijo Theo.

-Blaise...esta cabreado porque ha visto a su primo con Anna.-Theo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya le dije que se iba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho...pero por lo que veo...el sábado si que llegaste a tiempo a tu cita...-Draco sonrió.

-Es perfecta, Theo.-

-No deja de ser curioso...tu y Hermione...¿imagina si teneis hijos y os preguntan como os conocisteis? Bueno hijos...yo a tu madre la llamaba castor y ella a mi hurón albino...-Theo empezó a reirse, Draco no pudo evitar acompañarle.

o0o0o0o

Anna y Hermione bajaron tardísimo a desayunar. Eran casi la una.

-Bueno cuenta...-Dijo Anna mientras se sentaban.

-Ayer...cuando fui a casa de Sirius...pues le dije a Regulus que creía que debíamos tener una relación cordial...que era lo mínimo porque nos íbamos a ver.-

-Me parece bien.-

-Pues él me besó.-

-¿Qué hizo QUÉ?-Dijo furiosa.

-Pues eso, me llamó Draco y quedamos. Cuando colgué, apareció de la nada y me tenía acorralada. Le digo eso y me dice que si me gustaron las flores. Yo le dije que se equivocó de persona y el va y me besa. ¡Le pegué un puñetazo!-

-¡Qué menos!-Dijo Anna.-Esta mañana vino Luna...poción anticonceptiva, el señor Black fue con flores y surgió un calentón.-Dijo Anna molesta.

-¡Es que es gilipollas! Le dije que jamás tendría ese tipo de relación con él y que creía que ninguno y salta ¿estas segura? ¡Cómo no voy a estarlo!-Anna asintió.-Bueno pues cuando vi a Draco...empecé a debartirme entre contárselo o no. Al final, me dejó en casa y volvió a subir. Se lo dije y se fue. Por eso te llamé, pero luego volvió. Supongo que cuando el movil se cayó se cortó la llamada...-

-Realmente colgué yo cuando le escuche decir "lo siento"-

-A pues...-Hermione enrojeció.-Anna...no te puedes hacer una idea de como me besó.-

-Creo que si...¡menuda marca tienes en el cuello! Si yo solo con los besos de Marco en el cuello ya estoy casi hiperventilando...si me hace eso, me mareo seguro.-

-Yo casi lo hago...pero cuando lo vi esta mañana...¡se supone que me hizo un hechizo para taparlo!-

-Y te lo ha tapado gran parte de la mañana-Dijo Anna sonriendo.-Pero yo te salvaré, conozco el hechizo y te lo enseñaré.-Hermione sonrió agradecida.

-¿Y por qué lo conoces?-Dijo Hermione.

-Me lo enseñó uno de los ligues de Blaise en unas vacaciones...-Dijo entristecida.

-¡Bueno, cuéntame tu!-Dijo cambiando de tema.

-¡¿Sabes quien está aquí?-Hermione negó.-¡Marco! Cuando le vi ayer, en mi puerta...¡fui tan feliz! Le echaba mucho de menos...no se cuanto va a poder quedarse...-Dijo pensativa.-Le he invitado a la comida del domingo...-

-¡Qué buena idea!-Dijo Hermione.

o0o0o0o

-¡Blaise!-Dijo Regulus al verle.

-Regulus...-

-¡Qué cara! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte! Os iba a llamar luego...necesito vuestra ayuda con una chica.-

-Yo necesito la tuya con Anna.-Regulus asintió.

-Yo con Hermione Granger. ¡Tengo que conseguirla, ayer la besé y me pegó un puñetazo! ¡Ni cuando me peleaba con mi hermano, ¡qué carácter! Pero me encanta, es el reto perfecto...-Blaise tragó en seco.-¿Sabeis si tiene novio? ¡Le quitaré del medio!-Blaise estaba debatiéndose. Estaba enfadado con Draco porque él si que había hecho lo que debía. Igual que Theo...sin embargo él...había entregado a Anna en su primo, ¡joder, era su culpa! Pero es que...¡no tenía escusas, la había cagado! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿QUÉ?-¿Blaise?-

-Si es por esa chica...puedo compartir mi estrategia contigo.-Dijo el moreno. Le relató su plan.

-Tengo varios peros...el chico es mi primo. Y sus amigas están cogidas...tu con Lovegood, Weasley con Potter y Granger...bueno Granger como si lo estuviera, ¿no?-Regulus sonrió.

-¿Y qué más da tu primo? ¡Todo vale con total de conseguir lo que se quiere!-Blaise asintió. Si el sacrificio por estar con Anna era perder a su primo...lo haría. -Bueno...¿qué puedes contarme de Hermione?- Blaise cerró los ojos y tomó una decisión. Lo sentía por Draco pero...necesitaba a Regulus para conseguir a Anna.

-Creo...no estoy seguro...pero puede que haya empezado algo con alguien.-Dijo.

-¿Alguien conocido? Quizás otro Weasley...-

-No, creo que un compañero de universidad...-

-Mmm...si pudieras decirme quien es...me facilitarías mucho las cosas.-Blaise asintió.-Y sobre la chica...gánate a Hermione, es su mejor amiga. Ella puede abrirte la puerta.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba cambiándose cuando le sonó el móvil.

-¡Es Draco, ya debe estar!-Dijo feliz. Anna acababa de llegar.-Pásalo bien con Marco.-

-¡Tu con Draco!-Hermione sonrió y se colocó un poco el pelo antes de salir.

-¡Hola!-Dijo abrazándole.

-Hola.-Dijo feliz por su recibimiento. Hermione vio a Marco.

-¡Marco!-El moreno se acercó a ellos. ¿Qué tal? Anna está cambiándose.-

-Bien. ¿Vosotros?-

-¡Por cierto! Anna me dijo que venías el domingo a comer con mis padres...¿hay algo que no te guste?-Marco negó. Bueno ahora ya sabía con quien comería y los nervios descendieron un poco. Si Hermione era así, sus padres no podían ser ogros, ¿no?

Draco guió a Hermione hasta el coche.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-Dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón.

-Aburrido. Creí que iba a dormirme en una de las clases...nunca pensé que una clase pudiera superar en aburrimiento a las de historia del colegio...pero esta...¿y tu, llegaste a tiempo?-

-Si, por los pelos. Por cierto...tu hechizo no duró lo que me dijiste...Anna tuvo que rehacerlo.-

-Es que mi obra quería ser vista...-El rubio aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo para besarla. Hermione se dejó llevar.

-Bueno, hemos llegado.-Dijo mientras aparcaba. Hermione siguió a Draco todavía entre las nubes desde que la había besado. Hermione reconoció el lugar en cuanto entró.-He pensado que ya que hemos invadido tu apartamento...deberías conocer el mío.-

-¡Es enorme!-Dijo volviendo a fijarse en él.

-Demasiado...yo quería algo más normal...pero mi madre se negó, si me iba de casa tenía que ser a un lugar digno. Pero a mi me gusta más el tuyo, es acogedor...este es frío.-Hermione enrojeció.

-¿Ee-esta era la sorpresa?-

-No, después de comer quiero que me acompañes a un sitio. Quizás sea algo difícil, por ciertos recuerdos...si te quieres ir...me lo dices y nos iremos...pero creo que te gustará.-Ella asintió nerviosa. ¿Dónde sería?

Anna salió y buscó con la mirada a Marco. Corrió hacia él.

-¡Hola!-Marco se asustó.-Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, tiene fácil solución.-Dijo antes de besarla. Anna sonrió.

-Quiero que veas varias cosas hoy...el otro día te hice una mini visita de Londres.-Dijo entusiasmada.-¿Estarás el domingo?-

-Si, pero el miércoles tengo que volver a Roma.-Anna asintió algo triste.-Eh...no quiero ver esa cara...-

-Te voy a echar de menos.-Dijo abrazándole.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí...no anticipemos hechos.-Anna asintió, era ridículo pensar en lo mal que lo pasaría el miércoles, cuando era lunes y Marco la abrazaba.

-¡Bueno antes del tour, tendremos que comer, ¿no crees?-Dijo de nuevo alegre. Marco empezó a reirse.

-Si, por favor. No quiero marearme en medio del tour.-Anna enlazó los dedos con los del chico y tiró de él.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba intrigada. ¿Dónde la llevaría? ¿Por qué iba a traerla malos recuerdos? ¿Qué tendría que recor...? ¡Oh no! Draco notó el momento preciso en el que ella reconoció el lugar y, por lo tanto, se tensó. ¿Estarían sus padres? Hermione estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa. Cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar cuando llegaron a esa casa hace unos cuantos años...Bellatrix torturándola. Sintió un escalofrío.

-Creo que te gustará...pero podemos venir cualquier otro día...-Hermione negó. Él estaba ilusionado con lo que fuera que quería enseñarla, no iba a echarse para atrás. Draco entró a su casa y se sorprendió al ver allí a su madre.-Madre...-

-¡Hijo!-Dijo feliz al verle, y con nada menos que una chica. Ya sabía ella que había algo que había cambiado a su hijo. Cuando esa mañana fue para ver si su padre iba a pasar la tarde en casa...algo no le cuadró. Ella tendría que estar tomando el té con sus amigas...pero faltar a la cita había merecido la pena.

-Madre...te presento a Hermione.-Narcissa miró a la chica sorprendida. ¡No podía creeérselo! ¿Un momento? Lucius no decía que Regulus había fijado su nuevo reto en esa chica? ¿Por eso Draco no le soportaba? Al principio pensó que eran celos...pero si esa chica había hecho que su hijo se mostrara feliz...que Regulus se atreviera a intervenir...

-¡Encantada!-Hermione se vio rodeada por sus brazos y se sorprendió.

-Ii-igualmente.-

-Aunque bueno...ya nos conocemos...-Hermione asintió.-¿Y...sois...?-Draco la miró fijamente y Narcissa olvidó la pregunta inicial.-...también compañeros de clase?-

-Oh...no. Estudio medimagia, señora.-

-Narcissa, querida.-Hermione asintió.-Bueno...estaré en el jardín. Si tienes tiempo, me encantaría enseñártelo.-Hermione asintió. Draco la cogió la mano y empezó a guiarla hasta que se paró frente a una puerta. Se colocó detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos. Hermione suspiró por su cercanía. Draco le hizo avanzar y después quitó sus manos. A Hermione se le escapó un jadeo. Estaba en la biblioteca, era impresionante.

-¡Draco!-Dijo maravillada mirando todos los estantes y girando sobre sí misma.

-A mi madre le gustó la película muggle de _La Bella y la Bestia_ y decidió reproducir la biblioteca que allí sale...es una copia aunque los libros no. Yo he pasado mucho tiempo aquí...y como se que...en el colegio te gustaba la biblioteca...-

-¡Me encanta!-Dijo fascinada.-¿Puedo?-Draco sonrió y asintió. Hermione empezó a recorrer con la mano los estantes más bajos, pero pronto localizó una escalera y, como había deseado desde pequeña, se subió en ella y se deslizó. Draco sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al verla tan feliz. ¿Podría lograr que esa felicidad se reflejara en su rostro siempre? Hermione bajó de la escalera y abrazó a Draco.

-Voy a por algo de beber...tu elige los libros que quieras.-Hermione asintió, antes de besarle. Draco salió de allí y fue al encuentro de su madre que le esperaba en el pasillo. Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina en silencio.

-¿Y...?-

-Has sido muy amable.-Dijo Draco. Estaba algo nervioso por la reacción de sus padres.

-Hace tanto que no te veía así...¡ha sido un detalle muy bonito!-Dijo sonriéndola.-¡Me alegro tanto de verte feliz!-Draco sonrió.

-La verdad...no se como pude estar ciego tantos años...madre ella es...muy especial-Resumió al no encontrar una expresión que lo agrupara mejor.

-Debe serlo si mi hijo está así...te escapaste de mi fiesta, el domingo no dejabas de mirar el reloj...no soportas a Regulus...-Draco se tensó al oir su nombre.

-No quiero que se acerque a ella.-Dijo entre dientes.

-Ve con esto-Dijo entregándole una bandeja.

-¿Le darás esto a padre? No quiero ir a la oficina, creo que no me controlaría al verle...-

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Draco cerró los puños.

-Nada importante...-Dijo cogiendo de nuevo la bandeja. Esa noche hablaría con Lucius...tenía que prestar más atención a su hijo. Regulus había cambiado mucho...Draco entró en la biblioteca y se encontró a Hermione sentada en un sillón, ojeando varios libros y sin dejar de sonreir.

-¡¿Sabes que tienes una primera edición?-Dijo señalando _Historia de Hogwarts_.-¡Cómo no vas a saberlo! ¿Y has visto este otro?-Draco se sentó a su lado y Hermione emocionada se colocó en su regazo.-¿Y qué me dices de este? ¿Sabes las peleas que hay en la facultad para hacerse con un ejemplar?-Draco se había quedado helado cuando ella se sentó en sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas y la besó. Hermione olvidó todos los libros que quería enseñarle. Ese beso no era suficiente, se incorporó ligeramente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Draco gimió ligeramente en el beso ante esa nueva posición. Después la besó más ansiosamente, necesitaba sentirla más cerca. Hermione tampoco se quedó atrás y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Se separó ligeramente de él. Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en él, no había podido borrar esa imagen, con la toalla en la cintura...Bajó las manos del cuello, hacia los hombros y pasó a los abdominales, donde cambió las dedos por las uñas, arañando ligeramente. Draco, que ya había cerrado los ojos disfrutando del momento, gimió. ¡Tenía que parar o le daría lo mismo que su madre estuviera por allí!

-Hermione...-Ella le miró intensamente.-Vámonos.-Dijo en un susurro. Ella asintió. Narcissa entró en la biblioteca justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo desaparecer por la chimenea. Sonrió aliviada. Acababa de llegar Lucius con Regulus y no parecían de buen humor.

-Narcissa, ¿has visto hoy a Draco?-

-Si, ha estado hasta hace un rato esperándote. Traía unos informes.-Lucius asintió.

-Mmm...parece que al final si que lo ha hecho.-Dijo Regulus.

-¿Dudabas de tu hijo?-Dijo Narcissa a Lucius.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos directamente.

-¿Y sabes dónde está?-Dijo Regulus. Quizás él podría darle más información que Blaise.

-No, no dijo donde iría.-

-Hasta mañana.-Dijo despidiéndose.

Draco llegó a su apartamento y cogió a Hermione en brazos. Ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa seguido de risas. Draco la besó ansioso. Quizás fuera muy rápido, pero ella lo había provocado. Desde la ducha de esa mañana...estaba que se subía por las paredes, pero ahora después de sus caricias...

-Hermione...-Dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella.-Dd-dime que pare y lo haré ahora, pero no más tarde.-Dijo suplicando por que no lo hiciera. Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Nn-no quiero que pares.-Dijo enrojeciendo. Él se daría cuenta de su torpeza en ese campo y...no pudo seguir pensando, Draco había vuelto a atacar su boca. Hermione no se dio cuenta como, pero estaba tumbada en el centro de esa enorme cama, con Draco sobre ella y solamente en ropa interior. Él todavía conservaba sus pantalones hasta ese momento. Hermione jugó con el botón del pantalón hasta que Draco le miró fijamente y decidió dejar los juegos. Comenzó a bajarlos cuando el timbre sonó. Draco no podía creeérselo, ¿quién coño sería? Y lo peor, ¿cómo narices iba a abrir la puerta en ese estado? Se tumbó al lado de la castaña. El timbre volvió a sonar. Draco cerró los ojos...como fuera otra vez el vendedor ese...se levantó de la cama y se subió los pantalones a tirones, luego se puso la camisa de mala manera y salió de la habitación. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, ¡qué oportuno quien fuera! El rubio llegó a la puerta y se tuvo que apoyar en ella.

-¡Draco! Acabo de estar en tu casa...¡¿cómo tardas tanto en abrir?-Dijo autoinvitándose. El rubio se concentró en no hacer ninguna locura mientras en la habitación, Hermione se llevaba las manos a la boca. ¿Haría algo Draco?

-Me iba a la ducha, he quedado-Dijo sin sentarse como había hecho el moreno.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-La chica del día que fuimos a correr.-

-Creo que todo iba bien entre tu y Lovegood el día de la fiesta...-

-¡Esa no! La castaña. Hermione Granger-Draco se tensó.

-De verdad, tengo prisa.-

-Blaise me contó que a ti también te pego. ¡Qué callado te lo tenías! ¿Fuisteis novios?-

-No me pegó por eso precisamente...pero lo que sea que le hayas hecho tuvo que sacarla de sus casillas...-Dijo tenso.

-La besé...estaba diciéndome no se qué y la besé. ¡Me pegó una leche! Pero ya le enseñaré a ser mas educada...en cuanto le enseñe mi cama, es de las típicas que se hacen las difíciles pero luego...a la primera se abren de piernas-

-Quizás lo fue en exceso...le llegas a besar a Pansy y hoy no tienes huevos...-Dijo prefiriendo ignorar la segunda parte.

-Ya...si la comparamos con ella...-Dijo pensativo.-¿Tienes un ron?-

-Tengo prisa, Regulus.-

-¡Pero haberme dicho antes que te espera una tía!-Dijo levantándose-Ya me contarás y hablamos-Draco le guió hasta la puerta.-¡Disfruta!-Draco quería romper algo. Sintió los brazos de Hermione rodeándole. Él rodeó sus manos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la puerta.

-Lo siento.-Dijo el rubio.

-¡Más lo siento yo!-Dijo con la voz tomada. Draco se giró y la vio llorando.

-Eh...¿qué pasa?-Dijo asustado.

-¿Le escuchaste hablar de mi?-Draco se tensó, ¡claro que le escuchó!

-¿No irás a hacerle caso?

-Tt-tom también me dijo algo así...-Draco no podía creeérselo.-Y ahora...-Dijo dolida.

-¿Y ahora?-

-¡Vamos Draco! No hace falta ser un genio para saber lo que hubiera pasado-Dijo molesta.

-Yo no pienso eso de ti, creí que lo sabías.-Dijo algo molesto.

-Lo se...lo siento-Dijo llamándose estúpida mentalmente.

-Ven, anda.-Dijo cogiéndola en brazos. Hermione se sintió segura de nuevo, sin todas esas inseguridades que le rodeaban hasta hace nada.-¿Voy a por algo de ropa para mañana?-Le preguntó. Ella le miró fijamente.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dd-dime que tu no me usarás.-

-¿Cómo iba a usarte? ¡Me gustas mucho, Hermione! No quería presionarte...pero si eso te hace aclarar tus dudas, quiero que seas mi novia.-Hermione dejó salir todo el aire de golpe.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Dijo medio en shock.

-¿De qué otra forma hablaría de este tema?-Hermione sonrió.

-¿Te acompaño a por ropa?-Draco sonrió.

-Mmm...creo que no me perderé.-Dijo antes de besarla.

o0o0o0o

-¿Qué pasa Cissa?-Dijo Lucius dejando el tenedor.

-¿Dudabas de tu hijo?-

-¡Por Merlín! No eran dudas, simplemente podía ir a la oficina a llevarlo.-

-Él no sabía que hoy trabajabas...-

-Pero podía haberlo llevado cuando vio que no estaba. No se que le pasa, pero así no se puede heredar una empresa.-

-¡Pues déjasela a Regulus, quizás él si que pueda!-Dijo molesta.

-¿Qué problema hay con Regulus? Hace bien su trabajo.-

-Lucius...no hablaba en serio.-Dijo entre dientes.-¡¿Cuándo vas a tratar a tu hijo como se merece?-Dijo furiosa.-Creí que me había prometido que vuestra relación mejoraría y era así hasta que él ha aparecido.-

-Bueno, Cissa...él tampoco está poniendo las cosas fáciles. ¿A qué espera para casarse? ¿Cuándo sentará la cabeza?-

-¿Y Regulus lo ha hecho?-

-¡Pues mira, me ha dicho que este fin de semana se lanzó con una chica! Además creo que sería la adecuada para él.-

-¿Qué chica? El sábado estaba muy ocupado con la señorita Lovegood.-

-Pero eso no cuenta, él me ha hablado de Hermione Granger.-Narcissa se tensó. "No quiero que se acerque a ella." "¿Le darás esto a padre? No quiero ir a la oficina, creo que no me controlaría al verle..."

-¿Y qué hizo para que estés tan orgulloso?-

-Bueno tampoco estoy orgulloso, Cissa. Él la besó y ella le pegó un puñetazo.-Narcissa comprendió a su hijo.

-Quizás la chica tenga ya una persona...-

-Bueno...tendrá que ganársela.-Dijo Lucius.

-¡¿Cómo? Imagina por un momento que esa chica está con alguien y tu dices que Regulus tendrá que ganársela...¡te recuerdo el espectáculo que tuve suerte de presenciar yo sola en el baño el sábado? ¿Qué pasa con Lovegood? ¿Qué pasa con él chico?-

-Tampoco dramatices...estábamos hablando de Draco. Solo digo, que tendrá que demostrar que puede con la empresa y para ello es fundamental una esposa y un hijo.-

-¡Me recuerdas a mi padre y a mi hermana!-Dijo levantándose.-A veces se me olvida que yo solo fui parte de un negocio.-

-¡Cissa!-Dijo siguiéndola.-¿A qué viene esto ahora? Sabes de sobra que te quiero...vale que todo estaba acordado pero...-

-¿Y quieres a tu hijo?-Dijo furiosa.-¡Regulus Black no lo es! Y para tu información, tu hijo si que tiene una chica, es feliz y la chica es perfecta para él. Quizás deberías preguntarte por qué tu hijo no va a la oficina, ni por qué no vino a cenar el domingo, o por qué estaba deseando irse de la fiesta el sábado. Quizás deberías sentirte orgulloso de que tu hijo tomara la decisión que tu no supiste tomar por él...pero sigue besando el suelo por el que pisa Regulus, sigue apoyándole en todas sus pericias con las chicas y ¡puede que te veas solo!-

-¿No me habías perdonado por eso, Cissa?-Dijo dolido.-Hago todo lo que puedo para que Draco acuda a mi siempre que lo necesite...pero parece que solo son palabras vacías...¡¿por qué a mi no me ha dicho lo de esa chica?-

-Lucius...por favor...quiero a mi familia unida...-

-Lo se...-

-Aleja las ideas que tiene Regulus sobre Hermione Granger.-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en...?¿Cissa?-

-Si les hubieras visto hoy...-Dijo feliz.

-¿Hoy?-Dijo Lucius. ¿Su hijo con Hermione Granger? ¿Pero Regulus estaba interesado en ella? ¿Él mismo dijo que le ayudaría?

-Guardarás silencio hasta que tu hijo se sincere contigo. Espero que sepas el lugar que te corresponde-

-Cissa...no es bueno que ambos estén interesados en esa chica.-

-¡¿ES QUÉ NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO? TU HIJO ESTÁ ENAMORADO, LUCIUS. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTE REGULUS?-

-¿Enamorado?-Narcissa dejó a Lucius solo. Éste se dirigió a su despacho. Debería sentirse feliz de que su hijo estuviera enamorado, debería estar contento de que Narcissa estuviera feliz...pero le picaban ciertos celos y decepción. Puede que Regulus no estuviera enamorado, pero le contaba todo..._puede que sea porque con él nunca fuiste tan duro_...tenía que ir a hablar con su hijo. Se apareció en el apartemento y se arrepintió. Quizás debería hacer caso a Narcissa y esperar a que él se lo contara. Estaba todo apagado, estaría durmiendo. Decidió hacer una cosa que no hacía desde hace 19 años. Se acercó a la habitación de su hijo dispuesto a desearle buenas noches, pero se quedó bajo la puerta. En la cama habían dos personas. Su hijo dormía con una sonrisa en la cara, abrazando a Hermione Granger que estaba apoyada en su pecho. Le recordó tanto a él mismo con su esposa...cerró la puerta con cuidado y regresó a su casa. Cissa tenía razón, se había centrado mucho en Regulus, dándole prioridad frente a su hijo en todas las cosas. ¡Por Merlín, si había pensado seriamente dejarle la empresa! Tenía que reconocer que quizás...tuviera idolatrado a Regulus...intentaría hablar con su hijo lo antes posible.

-¿Cissa, estás dormida?-Dijo sentándose a su lado en al cama.

-Tienes suerte de que no lo esté.-Dijo dándole la espalda.

-Te prometo que mantendré nuestra familia unida.-

-Aja.-Dijo ella.

-Lo digo de verdad.-

-¿Mañana pensarás igual cuando Regulus vuelva a maravillarte?-Dijo molesta.-¿Estás seguro que no le aplaudirás cuando vuelva a contar sus hazañas?-

-Cissa...tu no fuiste ningún negocio para mi.-La mujer siguió dándole la espalda.-Te quiero-Lucius se tumbó y la abrazó. Costara lo que costara, ella se encargaría de que su hijo fuera feliz, esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendole empujado a un error.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Antes que nada, se que habia dicho que acualizaria una vez a la semana, pero es que tuve un accidente y me queme la mano izquierda. Ya estoy casi recuperada pero escribir, a pesar del tiempo libre que he tenido, entre los dolores y solo una sola mano...ha sido complicado. Espero que no haya muchos errores pero mi mano derecha pedía clemencia...

He decidido dejarlo hasta aquí...pensaba añadir la comida del domingo, pero mejor dejarle un capítulo solo para ese acontecimiento. Espero que os haya gustado.

Salesia: primero que nada, siento mucho las muertes que has vivido en tu familia. Siempre es algo muy duro. Dicho esto, ya estoy mejor de mi quemadura de los tres dedos afectados solo me queda uno mal mal, los otros dos uno curado y el otro ¾ curado. Espero que te guste el capi. Como dijiste esta Luna esta totalmente sacado de su personaje, lo se pero era necesario. Besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	7. 7Comida con los Granger

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

Antes de que sigais leyendo, hay lemon en este capítulo!

**6-****Comida con los Granger:**

Lucius no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo. Había tantas cosas que quería cambiar, tantas cosas que le gustaría haber hecho de otra forma...nadie sabía como se sentía él porque su hijo llevara esa marca en el brazo, porque se hubiera visto metido en ese mundo...solo el sabía el peso que tenía en su corazón por ello. Se levantó y escribió a su hijo para desayunar. Besó en la mejilla a Cissa antes de ir a esperarle.

Hermione se despertó por el ruido de la lechuza al intentar entrar. Draco la abrazaba pero dormía plácidamente. Se levantó silenciosamente y cogió la carta. Vio el sello de los Malfoy y miró a Draco.

-Draco...-Dijo zarandeándole ligeramente.

-¿Mmm?-

-Tienes una carta.-

-Bb-buenos días.-Dijo acercándola a él. Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Buenos días.-Draco la besó y Hermione se olvidó de todo.

-¿Dd-dónde está esa carta?-Dijo Draco sin alejarse de ella. Hermione se la dio y Draco se tensó al ver el sello de su padre cerrando la carta.-Quiere que vaya a desayunar con él.-

-Ves-Dijo ella separándose.

-Pero...-

-Puedo desayunar sola, Draco.-

-Lo se...pero yo quería desayunar con mi novia, sin movernos de la cama hasta la comida, comer con tus padres y volver a la cama contigo...-

-Mmm, suena bien lo de pasar todo el día aquí...-Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa, _su novia._..sonaba tan bien...-Pero...mi novio...-Dijo enrojeciendo ligeramente. Draco la besó.-irá a desayunar con su familia y luego podremos seguir con el resto de su plan.-

Draco llegó a la mansión algo nervioso, ¿qué pasaría ahora?

-Hijo, buenos días.-

-Buenos días, padre-Draco se sentó a su lado.

-Draco...quería hablar contigo de los informes.-El rubio se tensó, ¿estaban mal?-¿Hay algo que te haya podido influir? ¿Alguna motivación extra?-

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo antes de beber un poco de zumo para intentar pasar el nudo que había en su garganta.

-Son realmente buenos-Dijo Lucius.-Los mejores que has hecho, cuando mi padre me dijo esto mismo...tu madre y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita...-Lucius esperó a que su hijo dijera algo, pero él parecía mudo.-He pensado que el próximo viaje que tengamos que hacer...podrías ir tu en mi lugar.-Draco estaba sorprendido, emocionado. Después de tanto tiempo esperando a que su padre hicera algo más que alzar una ceja y dejar, el trabajo al que había dedicado tanto tiempo, a un lado...y ahora le ofrecía ir en su lugar.

-Bueno...quizás si que tengo una motivación.-Dijo feliz. Pensaba decírselo a su padre más tarde...-Hay una chica...tt-tengo novia, padre.-Dijo esperando su reacción.

-Eso está bien-Dijo Lucius.-Tendremos que conocerla...-

-¿Draco? ¡Draco!-Dijo Narcissa abrazándole.

-Madre...-Dijo Draco.

-Le estaba diciendo, que tiene que presentarnos a su novia, ¿no crees Cissa?-

-¿Novia? ¡Eso es fantástico! Podríamos hacer una fiesta de presenta...-

-Madre...por favor...no te precipites. No quiero que salga huyendo, ella es sencilla, distinta...ella es...única-Dijo Draco. Lucius no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo, se veía a sí mismo hablando con su padre días después de conocer a Narcissa.

-Está bien...tu decides como y cuando...pero que sea lo más pronto posible. Quiero agradecerla el verte así de feliz.-Draco desvió la mirada...¿qué pensaría el padre de Hermione cuando le viera hoy? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verle con su hija?-

-¿Todo bien?-Draco se sobresaltó, su padre le observaba.-Te notó tenso.-

-Bueno...hoy conozco a su padre, bueno a sus padres...-Lucius empezó a reirse.

-Un momento muy importante...yo le tiré toda la taza de té ardiendo a tu abuelo y le quemé medio vestido a tu abuela...no fue mi mejor día. Estuvieron a punto de romper el compromiso.-Recordó Lucius.

-Espero no hacer lo mismo...sin ofender padre.-

-No ofendes...yo también cambiaría ese día...me sentí como un inútil...puede que el hecho de que tu abuela me lo dijera cada tres segundos...tuviera algo que ver.-

-Padre...no creo, mejor dicho se...que no soy muy grato para su padre...no es que la trarara muy bien en el colegio-Lucius se mordió la lengua para no delatarse.

-Ya estoy-Dijo Narcissa.-Deberías haberme avisado, así no tendríais que haberme esperado.-

-No importa-Dijo Lucius.-Mañana quiero que te pases por el despacho, hay un proyecto que creo puedes desarrollar.-Draco asintió.

Salió de la mansión feliz, pletórico. Les había dicho a sus padres que tenía novia, lo más importante, ¡tenía novia! ¡Hermione había aceptado! Y lo segundo más importante, su padre confiaba en él. Entró en su apartamento y corrió a buscarla, buscó por toda la casa.

-_You are creating all the bubbles at night_-Draco sonrió al escucharla-_I'm chasing round trying to pop them all the time. We don't need to trust a single word they say. You are creating all the bubbles at play_*-Draco entró al baño y se encontró a la castaña saliendo de la ducha, envolviendose en una toalla. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no saltar encima de ella. Hermione seguía absorta cantando cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban.-¡Ah!-Draco la besó.

-¡Mi padre me ha felicitado por el informe!-Dijo feliz cuando rompió el beso.

-¡Ee-eso es genial!-

-¡Les he dicho que tengo novia y mi padre quiere darme un proyecto!-Dijo antes de volver a besarla. Hermione solo pudo responder al beso con la misma intensidad.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Draco. Se que esto es muy importante.-

-Hermione...-Dijo antes de volver a besarla. No sabía como manisfestar todo lo que sentía, no encontraba las palabras, no sabía si ella se asustaría si decía aquellas que empezaba a sentir con mayor claridad por momentos...decirlas quizás no podría, pero demostrárselo siempre. Deshizo el nudo de la toalla y la castaña se pegó a él todo lo que pudo. Draco no dejó de mirarla a los ojos a la vez que la cogía en brazos y caminaba hacia su cama. Sonrió enternecido al verla sonrojada.

-Dd-draco...-

-Shhh...-Dijo mientras la tumbaba en la cama y se empezaba a desnudar.

-¿Draco?-La castaña se tapó rápidamente con lo primero que vio, la camisa de Draco y el rubio maldijo.-¡¿Draco?-

-Odio a Pansy-Hermione sonrió.-No te tapes mucho...en breve estoy aquí.-

-¡Draco!-Dijo molesta.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo cuando salió al salón.

-Yo también me alegro de verte...-Dijo la morena.-Venía a contarte una cosa...ayer escuche a Lovegood y a Weasley y...-

-Ya lo se y se como pasó...-

-¡Granger besó a tu primo!-

-No fue así. Él la besó a ella y ella le pegó un puñetazo. Me lo ha dicho ella y mi propio primo.-

-¡Será cabrón!-Dijo Pansy.

-Lo se, ahora sino te importa...estoy ocupado...hoy voy a comer con los padres de Hermione y...-

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Vas a conocer a tus suegros! Pásalo bien.-Dijo antes de irse emocionada.

-¿Por qué te has vestido?-Dijo mirándola.

-Porque voy a ir ahora mismo a verle y a dejarle claro que...-

-Olvídalo.-Dijo el rubio.-Si Lovegood te dice algo tu le cuentas la verdad y punto, ella sabrá en quien confiar.-

-Pp-pero...-Draco se había acercado y rodeado su cintura. Estaba a punto de derritirse y solo por su mirada.

-Hermione...-Dijo mientras su nariz recorría su cuello.-¿crees que tu padre me odiará?-Ella se separó ligeramente de él, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Ss-si te soy sincera...mi padre odiará a cualquier chico que lleve como mi novio.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero a mi más-Dijo antes de besarla.-Después de todo lo que te hice...-

-Shhh.-Dijo colocando un dedo en su boca. Draco lo besó y Hermione cerró los ojos enternecida.

-Draco...cc-creo que...-Justo en ese momento se apareció un elfo doméstico.

-Amo Draco, señorita-Dijo al ver que tenía compañía.-Su madre me manda para recordarle que la semana que viene llega su abuela.-

-Mierda.-Dijo el rubio.-Gracias.-El elfo se desapareció.-¡Mierda!-

-¿Draco?-Dijo Hermione preocupada y olvidando lo que estaba a punto de confesarle.

-Odio a mi abuela.-Dijo sentándose en la cama.-Siempre que viene, trae con ella a una chica a la que le ha estado hablando todo el año de mi, la última vez la chica se sabía hasta ¡mi color favorito de ropa interior!, se metió en mi cama desnuda y la descubrí cuando llegaba del cumpleaños de Blaise...fue vergonzoso porque mi abuela decía que la había mancillado y ¡ni la toqué! Está empeñada en casarme con una chica francesa...¡tienes que sálvarme! Secuéstrame, enciérrame durante la próxima semana para que no pueda verme.-Dijo abrazándola. Hermione que se había tensado al oir lo de la chica, empezó a reirse.

-¿Tu abuela dijo que habías mancillado a esa chica?-Dijo entre risas.-

-Tu riéte, pero no fue gracioso.-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Draco, eso es tan anticuado...tu abuela debería saber que no eres nada virginal...-

-Hablando de virginal...hay algo te dejamos pendiente, señorita Granger.-Ella enrojeció y Draco la besó, aprovechando para tumbarla en la cama y ella solo pudo suspirar y responder al beso intensamente.

-¡Ddr-draco!-Dijo cuando él le quito la camiseta.-Tt-tenemos que ir con mis padres...-

-Hay tiempo.-Dijo mientras descendía con besos por su cuello.

-¡Oh Merlín!-Dijo cuando él la mordió.-¡Draco!-Dijo sorprendida cuando le rompió el sujetador.

-Te compraré otro.-Dijo maravillado, se sentía feliz. Su padre confiaba en él, Hermione había dicho que era su novio, iba a hacerle el amor y a conocer a sus suegros...ya pensaría luego, ahora iba a sentir.-Eres tan perfecta.-Dijo colocando cada una de sus manos en sus pechos.

-Draco...-Dijo en un susurro, estaba emocionada.

-Tan perfecta-Repitió mientras sus manos iban descendiendo por su vientre y volvía a besarla. Draco estaba algo nervioso. Por lo que le había contado, su experiencia con ese tal Tom no había sido la mejor del mundo. Él quería que ella disfrutara, que se sintiera bien con él. Dejó sus labios para besar su clavícula. Hermione suspiró. Draco se adueñó de uno de sus pezones y Hermione gritó sorprendida a la vez que intentaba apartarle, eso era muy vergonzoso, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza a la vez que succionaba y mordía ligeramente. Hermione acabó derrotada, nunca en su vida había sentido nada así. Repitió la misma operación cuando consideró que ese pezón había recibido bien sus mimos. Hermione no podía dejar de suspirar y de decir su nombre, que pasó a ser un grito cuando la lengua del rubio llegó mucho más abajo. La castaña intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero Draco, anticipándose a su reacción, colocó sus hombros estratégicamente, impidiéndoselo.

-¡Draco!-Dijo negando con la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loca.

-Relájate, cariño.-Dijo el rubio feliz.

-Nn-necesito...-

-¿Qué necesitas?-Dijo el rubio ansioso por darle todo lo que le pidiera.

-¡Bésame!-Pidió en una súplica. Draco besó el interior de su muslo, el inició de su sexo, su ombligo y ascendió rápidamente hasta sus labios. Notó como Hermione tiraba de su pelo, ansiosa. Sin dejar de besarla, se terminó de quitar sus pantalones y se colocó entre sus piernas. No podía controlarse más, iba a explotar si seguía así. Pasó su miembro entre los labios de la chica, lubricándose, provocando que Hermione gimiera y le acercara más a ella. Draco se separó momentaneamente de ella, acarició su mejilla y volvió a besarla a la vez que entraba en ella. Hermione se arqueó y gritó en su boca. Draco rompió el beso preocupado.

-¿Herms?-Dijo quedándose completamente quieto.

-Ee-espera un momento.-Pidió la castaña.

-¿Tt-te duele?-Dijo angustiado. Hermione pudo ver ese sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos y se enterneció aún más.

-Solo un momento.-Dijo ella antes de volver a besarle. Draco respondió algo reticente, le había hecho daño, tenía que haber ido más lento, ella solo se había acostado con un hombre, estando borracha, tenía que...dejó de pensar cuando Hermione contrajo sus músculos.-Todo está bien, Draco.-Él la miró fijamente y asintió cuando detectó el cariño y el deseo en sus ojos. Empezó a moverse lentamente, entrelazando sus manos con las de la castaña. Hermione gimió, totalmente entregada.

-Hermione...-Dijo cuando ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda, se estaba volviendo loco, no podía creerse que ella fuera tan perfecta.-Eres tan estrecha...tan perfecta.-Hermione gimió arqueándose cuando él incrementó el ritmo.

-¡Draco!-El rubio sonrió, ella estaba disfrutando al igual que él.-Draco...ss-siento...¡oh Merlín, nn-no paress!-Draco por nada del mundo pararía.-Nn-no puedo...res-respirar...- Draco gimió totalmente entregado. Nunca jamás había tenido un orgasmo con en ese momento. Se dejó caer sobre ella, no tenía fuerzas para no aplastarla. Hermione por su parte, tenía los ojos humedecidos, no podía describir esa sensación, pero había sido única, increible. Tenía ganas de reir, pero se conformó con abrazarle fuertemente, incluso con sus piernas, lo que provocó que ambos suspiraran.

-¿Cc-cómo estás?-Dijo él mientras rozaba su pecho con la mejilla. Hermione soltó una risita y Draco alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía un encantador tono rojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, su sonrisa era preciosa. Y todo eso le llevó a volver a estar duro. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Joder-Dijo Draco. Estaba aun más dentro de ella. Hermione movió sus piernas, pero las manos del rubio se lo impidieron.

-¡Draco!-

-Dime.-Dijo con una sonrisa. La castaña le besó intensamente.

o0o0o0o

Anna llegó con Marco a casa de los Granger. Estaba feliz.

-¡Anna, cariño!-Dijo Peter al verla, mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Anna? ¡Anna!-Dijo Jane.-¿Y Hermione?-

-¿No está aquí?-Dijo la chica sorprendida. Hermione era siempre puntual, normalmente cuando comían en casa de sus padres, ella siempre estaba allí, iba a "ayudar" a hacer la comida, aunque su madre nunca le dejaba.

-No, ¿salisteis ayer?-Dijo Jane.

-Mmm, no.-

-¡Oh, pero si tienes compañía! Pasad, pasad.-Dijo Jane sin dejar de mirar a Marco.

-Él es Marco.-Dijo mientras le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.-Ellos son los padres de Hermione, Peter y Jane. Y también son como unos padres para mi.-Jane la abrazó emocionada y luego abrazó al moreno.

-¡Encantada!-Dijo feliz. Peter por su parte le tendió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, Marco aguantó estoicamente.

-¿Y cómo os conocisteis?-Dijo Peter sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

-Nos conocemos desde niños.-Dijo Marco. Peter alzó una ceja y cerró la puerta de la calle.

-¿Dónde estará tu hija?-Dijo molesto. ¿Vendría su pequeña con un chico? ¡Claro que lo iba a hacer, él mismo que le regaló ese libro a su esposa!

-La llamaré-Dijo Anna. Se alejó ligeramente de ellos. No contestaba por lo que volvió a insistir hasta que descolgaron el teléfono.-Herms, ¿dónde es-estas...?-Dijo sorprendida al escuchar un ¿gemido?

-Aa-anna-

-Si, no se si recuerdas, comida en casa de tus padres...-Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Anna escuchaba una risa, que no tuvo que imaginar mucho para saber que era la de cierto rubio.

-¡Llegamos tarde! Entreten a mis padres, ¡inventa algo!-

-Por supuesto, saluda a Harry de mi parte-Dijo sonriendo.-Había quedado con Harry y ya sabeis que cuando esos dos se juntan...-Dijo sin colgar el teléfono para que la castaña supiera su tapadera.

-¡Y que lo digas!-Dijo Jane negando con la cabeza.

Hermione no podía creerse que estuvieran así, abrazados en la cama, con Draco besando su cuello cada dos por tres. Por un momento pensó que no iban a poder parar nunca, se había olvidado de todo lo que no fuera él. El tiempo, la comida con sus padres...todo había dejado de importar mientras estaba con él. Cuando su móvil sonó con tanta insistencia, en su estado de absorción por Draco no había podido hacer nada más que estirar su mano y descolgar perezosamente, incluso escapándosele un gemido cuando Draco salió de ella. Escuchar la voz de Anna fue como volver a conectarse al mundo. Y la realidad de dio de golpe, ¡LLEGABA TARDE A LA COMIDA! Menos mal que Anna la cubriría. Se levantó de golpe, corrió hacia el baño y antes de poder cerrar la puerta, Draco la había cogido en brazos y metido en la ducha, sin soltarla. De nuevo, volvió a irse al planeta llamado Draco, nada más que él, pasado la esponja por su espalda le importaba. Salió de la ducha flotando en una nube. Solo cuando se agachó para coger su ropa, sintió las protestas de alguno de sus músculos. Se terminó de vestir, procurando que todo estuviera perfecto, pero si algo le pareció perfecto ese fue Draco, con esa camisa y esos baqueros...negó con la cabeza, intentando no pensar en él, en esa cama y en sus caricias.

-¿Li-listo?-Dijo nerviosa. Draco se acercó a ella, la besó y después la abrazó.

-Listo.-Llegaron a la casa quince minutos después de la llamada de Anna.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué tal Harry?-Dijo Peter al verla.-¡Estás guapísima!-Dijo al mirarla, casi podía decir que su hija brillaba, desprendía felicidad.

-¡Papá!-Dijo feliz. Peter atrajo más a su hija hacia él, obligando a Draco a soltar su mano.

-¿Te conozco?-Dijo Peter entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Por fin, Hermione!-Dijo Jane.-¡Oh, y compañia!-Dijo más que feliz.

-Es Draco, papá-

-¿Draco? Me suena...-Dijo Peter sin soltar a su hija, a pesar de que Hermione lo intentara.

-Draco Malfoy, señor-Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de golpe y le miró furioso.

-¡Gracias por el libro!-Dijo Jane al ver que su marido iba a hacer algo.-¡Me encanta!-Dijo sinceramente.-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Draco podía notar que el padre de Hermione quería matarla con la mirada.

-No lo supe, me pareció interesante. Hermione me dijo que era escocesa y...-

-¡Qué detalle!-Dijo feliz y admirada. Ese chico era guapísimo, educado y su hija estaba feliz.-Pasad, que tenemos que comer y Peter, suelta a tu hija de una vez.-Él lo hizo a su pesar. Todos se setaron en la mesa, Draco podía notar la mirada de su "suegro" constante.

-¿Y desde cuando sois amigos?-Dijo molesto-Que yo sepa en el colegia te dedicabas a insultar a mi hija.-

-¡Papá!-

-¡Peter!-

-Tiene razón, señor. En el colegio fui un tonto. No se como no me di cuenta antes de lo maravillosa que es su hija.-Jane le miró con los ojos brillantes y Peter contó hasta cien para no tirarle algo a la cabeza.

-¿Y sigues practicando tus malas artes?-

-¡Papá, te recuerdo que me salvó la vida en la batalla!-Dijo Hermione molesta con la actitud de su padre.

-Eso solo quiere decir que no es un asesino...-Dijo Peter.-Pero te ha hecho mucho daño durante años, a ti, a Harry y a Ronald. No porque hoy venga de tu mano yo voy a perdonar el pasado...-

-¡Peter!-Dijo Jane asombrada.-No hagas caso a mi marido, solo está siendo sobreprotector...-Dijo mirando mal a su marido.

-Papá...quien tiene que perdonarle soy yo, y lo he hecho. Deberías aceptarlo porque él es mi novio, me hace feliz.

-¿Tt-tu novio?-Dijo enrojeciendo, furioso.

-Mi novio.-Draco estaba dispuesto a sacar su varita en cualquier momento para evitar que el padre de su novia muriera ahogado, levantarse y besar a Hermione por esa defensa y volver a su cama. Pero solo sonrió a la castaña agradecido.

-Señor...-

-Ni señor ni nada. Como vea a mi hija llorar una sola vez por ti...me encargaré de matarte, pero antes sufrirás. Y esto también va para ti.-Dijo mirando a Marco.

-¡Deja de dramatizar, Peter! A mi padre tampoco le gustabas y míranos ahora.-

-Tu padre era...-

-Pues tu estás siendo exactamente igual que el abuelo.-Dijo Hermione. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-La carne, está riquísima Jane.-Dijo Anna.

-Oh, gracias.-Dijo la mujer agradecida.-¿Quieres más?-

-No, así está bien.-

-Bueno Marco...¿vives en Londres?-Dijo Jane.

-No, vivo en Roma. Pero estoy planteándome cambiar de domicilio.-Anna le miró enternecida.

-En Roma estarás perfectamente.-Dijo Peter. Las chicas rodaron los ojos.

Draco y Marco respiraron aliviados cuando la comida terminó y salieron de la casa.

-¡Lo siento! No se que narices le pasa a mi padre, suele ser agradable.-Dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Marco. Draco asintió, pero estaba algo ausente.

-Nosotros nos vamos, que mañana madrugamos.-Dijo Anna.-Te recojo a las 8, corremos por el parque.-Hermione asintió. Sabía que correr era lo que menos iban a hacer, tendrían mucho de que hablar. Hermione agarró la mano del rubio, pero él parecía medio zombie.

-¿Draco?-Dijo preocupada.

-¿De verdad me perdonas?-Habló angustiado.-Cada vez que pienso en lo que te hice, en como era...me doy asco a mi mismo...-

-Shhh, deja de torturarte con eso. Te perdono, Draco. Te perdoné mucho antes de que nos encontráramos en la biblioteca.-Draco sonrió, abrazándola.

-Gracias.-Dijo antes de besarla. Peter observaba la escena desde la ventana.

-Tu hija es feliz y él la adora.-Dijo Jane emocionada.

-Si tu lo dices.-Dijo molesto. Su mujer tenía razón, ¡maldita sea! Prefería mil veces que viniera un zoquete como Weasley...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡He vuelto! Este verano y principio de otoño está siendo movidito. Entre el trabajo, luego me fui de vacaciones y también he tenido y tengo a algunos familiares enfermos por lo que he tenido cero tiempo para escribir. Espero que el capítulo os guste.

ADELANTO PACIENCIA:

-Podría llegar solo.-Dijo frente a la puerta.

-¿Es un delito acompañar a mi padre a casa?-Dijo la castaña.

-No, no lo es.-Hermione le abrazó.-Gracias, pequeña.-Dijo besándola en la frente.-Teneis que venir a comer un día, me avisais cuando podais, ¿si?-

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Cedric. George le tendió la mano y Cedric se la estrechó. Hermione y Cedric caminaban, cogidos de la mano, agenos a la nueva situación.

-Ced...quiero que cuando lleguemos hagamos una cosa...-

-Lo que quieras.-Dijo besándola en la sien.

-Ronald me escribió una carta...quiero leerla contigo.-

-Gracias-Dijo antes de besarla.

-¿Pp-por qué?-Dij Hermione sorprendida.

-Por no volver a alejarme de ti, por dejarme ser parte de ti.-Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias a ti por querer serlo...te quiero Ced, te quiero mucho.-

REVIEWS:

**.Chan**: si, mi mano dolió bastante! Pero está recuperada...Gracias por el rr! Besos!

**Varonesa:** gracias por el rr, me alegra que te gustara!

**Jesica-haruzuchia:** ya me he cuidado, he sido buena! Besos!

**Narcissa Zabinni:** gracias! Me alegra que te gustara! Besos!

**Salesia:** mami, prometo no volver a ser mala, no me regañes mas, si? Mi mano ya está fantástica, ahora es la falta de tiempo e inspiración la que no me deja escribir...

Sobre Luna, si la he sacado totalmente de su personaje, pero es necesario para esta historia. Sobre la pareja feliz...como has podido leer estan de celebración de su estrenado noviazgo a pesar de que a Peter no le haya gustado en exceso...

Muchas gracias por pasarte por esta historia y por todas las demas! Besos!

**Gela-Chan**: Gracias por el review! Besos!

Espero volver por aquí lo antes posible!

Besooos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	8. 8La decisión de Blaise

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

Antes de que sigais leyendo, hay lemon en este capítulo!

**8-****La decisión de Blaise:**

-¿Draco?-Dijo preocupada.

-¿De verdad me perdonas?-Habló angustiado.-Cada vez que pienso en lo que te hice, en como era...me doy asco a mi mismo...-

-Shhh, deja de torturarte con eso. Te perdono, Draco. Te perdoné mucho antes de que nos encontráramos en la biblioteca.-Draco sonrió, abrazándola.

-Gracias.-Dijo antes de besarla. Peter observaba la escena desde la ventana. Hermione le pegó ligeramente en el hombro.-¡Eh!-Dijo riéndose.

-No vuelvas a quedarte medio en off, me has preocupado.-Draco sonrió.

-Me gusta que te procupes por mi...-

-Jajaja...-Dijo irónicamente.

-Asique...mañana me abandonas para ir a correr...-Dijo poniendo carita de niño bueno.

-Tu estarás durmiendo como un bebé cuando me vaya y cuando regrese. Puede que hasta te lleve algo para desayunar...-Dijo pensando en voz alta.

-Yo ya se lo que quiero de desayuno.-Dijo alzando las cejas. Hermione enrojeció.

-¡Draco!-

-Dime que hoy no te ha gustado el desayuno...-

-¡Cállate! Cada vez que pienso que hemos llegado tarde...-Dijo enrojeciendo más aún.

-No te escuché quejarte ni una sola vez...pero gritar mi nombre...-Dijo picándola, era adorable.

-He dicho que te calles-Dijo molesta.-Vámonos.

-Yo tampoco me he quejado, Hermione. Por si tienes alguna duda, lo he disfrutado muchísimo.-Ella dejó de andar de golpe, sus inseguridades y miedos desaparecieron por un momento y se sintió más libre.

-Lo que tu digas.-Dijo sin mostrar lo feliz que le habían hecho esas palabras. Draco sonrió y la abrazó.

-¿Estarás lista para conocer a mis padres?-Dijo antes de desaparecerse.

-Eh...supongo.-Dijo mirando al suelo. Si la madre de Anna la consideraba inferior, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, la considerarían como la sombra de una colilla ante su hijo.

-Les vas a encantar.-Dijo antes de besarla.

-Déjame dudarlo...-Draco negó con la cabeza.

o0o0o0o

Anna y Luna esperaban con impaciencia a Hermione. Ella siempre era puntual y hacía frío. Hermione llegó segundos después, haciéndose una coleta y algo acelerada.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo Anna.

-Hola...siento el retraso...-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-Mmm...tranquila, supongo que tus padres te habrán retenido...-Dijo Anna.

-Ss-si...-Luna rodó los ojos.

-¿Corremos? Tengo frío.-Anna empujó juguetonamente a Hermione mientras empezaban a correr y la castaña casi se cae.

-Ya me contarás...-Dijo en un susurro. Hermione asintió.

-¿Sabeis? Regulus me ha invitado a pasar un fin de semana juntos...¡estoy tan feliz!-Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Que...bien...-Dijo Anna.

-¿Por qué os cae tan mal?-Dijo Luna dejando de correr. Anna se tensó.

-¿Luna?-Dijo precisamente el moreno.

-¡Reg!-Dijo tirándose a sus brazos. Blaise sonrió a Anna y ésta le giró el rostro.-¿Hoy os ha dado plantón Malfoy?-Blaise se tensó al igual que Hermione.

-Si, ayer no dimos con él...al parecer ayer quedó con su novia...-Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Draco Malfoy con novia? ¡Pobre chica, tendrá ya unos cuernos...!-Hermione se mordió la lengua.-Con lo mujeriego que es...ya podía aprender de ti, les estaba contando precisamente nuestro viaje...-Regulus la abrazó y miró a Hermione fijamente.-¿Y quién es la novia?-

-Ni idea...Blaise dice que no sabe. Lucius no me ha dicho nada, dice que Draco está siendo muy misterioso y Narcissa solo sonrie cuando dice que su hijito tiene novia.

-Pues yo estoy segura que ella es una chica afortunada y que él aun más. Cuando fuimos a Italia por el accidente de mi padre se portó genial conmigo y creo que es un gran chico.-Dijo Anna.

-Vaya...otra que lo defiende...-Dijo Luna. ¿Por qué no veían lo perfecto que era Regulus?

-Bueno, nosotras vamos a correr...-Dijo Hermione tensa.

-Yo me quedo con Reg...-Dijo Luna feliz. El moreno sonrió pero interiormente maldijo. Las chicas se sintieron aliviadas y Blaise incómodo. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? Draco era su amigo de toda la vida y siendo sinceros...Marco siempre había querido a Anna. Pero él ahora también la quería. Era orgullo, era necesidad...él nunca perdía...

Anna esperó a estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para abrazar a Hermione.

-¡Soy tan feliz! Por ti, por mi, porque les tenemos...-Hermione sonrió.

-¡Oh Anna!-Dijo con mirada soñadora.-¡No te lo puedes imaginar! Draco es...es...¡PERFECTO! y no puedes imaginarlo como...bueno...ya sabes...-

-Amante-Interrumpió Anna mientras la castaña enrojecía.

-¡Fabuloso! Nunca he sentido lo que siento con él...-Dijo riéndose.-¡Soy adicta a él! Le quiero, le quiero de verdad...y hay tantas cosas que pueden ir mal...puedo sufrir tanto...pero le quiero...¿qué lógica tiene?-Dijo algo preocupada.

-En el amor la lógica no existe Herms...siempre te arriesgas, siempre puedes sufrir...pero también puedes ser inmensamente feliz.-Reflexionó Anna.-Tu corazón puede romperse en mil pedazos...pero también puede latir lleno de mil emociones, también puede brillar lleno de lo mejor que se puede sentir...no tengas miedo...el miedo nos paraliza y la vida está para vivirla.-

-¡Anna!-Dijo emocionada.

-Lo tengo claro, Herms...mi padre ha estado a punto de morir y no pienso quedarme escondida en mis miedos. Lo quiero todo con Marco...y si eso significa que luego tomaré cantidades industriales de helado y lloraré a todas horas y tendrás que soportarme...podré decir que he vivido.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blaise llegó a su edificio y se encontró con Marco. Su primo fue a saludarle pero él giró la cara.

-¿Así van a ser las cosas?-Dijo molesto.-¡Ha estado toda la vida ahí para ti!-Gritó.-Toda la puta vida he soportado no hacer nada, ser el segundo plano...y ahora...ahora que por fin puedo ser yo, que por fin puedo ser feliz...parece que he cometido el peor de los pecados.-

-¡La quiero para mi!-Dijo furioso.-Y tu me la estás quitando-

-¡¿La quieres para ti?! ¡No es una conquista!-

-¡Cállate! Estoy harto de vuestra moralidad...soy como soy y siempre ha estado bien...-

-Que nadie te lo haya dicho no quiere decir que sea lo correcto.-

-Lo que consigue una tía...si es por que quieres seguir follando, adelante...disfruta mientras puedas porque pienso destruir vuestra relación.-Estaba fuera de si...

-¡Retira lo que has dicho, primo!-Estaba intentando controlarse. Por eso no vio venir el puñetazo.

-¡MARCO!-Eso evitó que bloqueara el segundo y acabara en el suelo. Vio a su primo salir disparado y reconoció el tacto suave de sus manos.-¿Estás bien?-Dijo angustiada.

-Anna..._mia bella_ Anna.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Oh Marco!-Dijo abrazándole. Hermione miraba a Blaise con lástima. Como siempre había hecho en el colegio. Con esa mirada que decía "no sabes lo que haces, pero lo siento" Se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo y notó algo parecido al dolor en su pecho. Había pegado a su primo, a su hermano...¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¿Quién era?

Draco abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a su castaña y vio a su amigo.

-¿Blaise?-Dijo preocupado.

-No se quien soy, Draco.-Confesó.-¿Quién soy?-

-Blaise...-

-He pegado a Marco...le he atacado sin más...-

-¿Una copa?-Blaise sonrió. ¿Valía todo como había dicho Regulus?

-Draco...ten cuidado con Regulus...quiere conseguir a Hermione...es un...es un reto...-

-Como le ponga un dedo encima...-

-¡He sido tan idiota! Ella me ha atacado...-Bebió la copa de un trago y notó como algo le recorría la mejilla. ¿Estaba...llorando?-¡Merlín!-Dijo sorprendido.

-No voy a decirte te lo dije...pero Blaise...deja a Anna...ella es feliz con Marco. Elige quien quieres ser...elige la vida que quieres llevar...y lucha por ella.

-¡Odio a mi madre!-Dijo con la voz rota.-He luchado toda mi vida por evitar a mujeres como ella. Mi padre era una marioneta en sus manos...y yo no quiero eso.-

-Te has protegido, es normal.-

-No se llevar otra vida...no se hacer otra cosa.-

-Puedes empezar por...dejar de ser una marioneta en manos de Regulus.-Dijo entre dientes. Blaise bajó la mirada y asintió. Su primera decisión estaba tomada. Tenía que evitar que Regulus llevara a cabo su plan.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Teniais que pegaros?-Dijo Anna enfadada.-_Immaturo_..._orgoglioso_..._sei un bambino.-_

_-_Anna...-Interrumpió Hermione mientras curaba a Marco.

-¡No te pongas de su parte! Y no le cures con mimo.-Marco sonrió. Su mujer temperamental...

-Anna...-Dijo con cariño.-_meritano le tue grida, ma tu sai che ti amo_-

-¡Oh Marco!-Dijo abrazándole.-_Ti amo.-_Hermione se sentía una intrusa. Marco sonrió y pensó que no estaban solos...que no podía amarla y demostrarla que la adoraba.

-Yo...mejor...me voy...-

-¡Herms!-Dijo Anna roja como un tomate. Marco sonrió.

-¡No has querido curarme!-Reprochó.-¿Qué novia no cura a un guerrero?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Menudo guerrero...-Dijo Anna molesta.-Vamos a desayunar Herms...antes de que tengas que curarle otra herida de guerra...-Marco rompío a reir y la abrazó. Hermione negó con la cabeza. Vaya dos...

-Os dejo solos...Draco me espera.-

-No tienes que irte...-Dijo Anna incómoda.

-Lo se...pero, de verdad, Draco me espera.-Se despidió de ambos con la mano y desapareció.

Hermione llegó al apartamento de Draco y le vio recoger una botella.

-¿Draco?-

-¿Qué tal Marco?-

-¿Cómo...? Blaise...-

-Se acaba de ir...está destrozado. No quería pegarle.-

-¡Es idiota!-Dijo Hermione.-¿En qué pensais?-Dijo molesta.-Pegarse...¡así no se soluciona nada!

-Vale...fiera-Dijo acercándola a él.-¿No vas a darme los buenos días?-Hermione se relajó y le besó.

-Buenos días-Dijo suspirando.

-Mmm...más buenos días.-Dijo antes de besarla de nuevo. Hermione sonrió en el beso y olvidó todo. Todo aquello que no fuera Draco besándola.

-Draco...-Suspiró. ¿Qué le pasaba con él? Era adictivo. No tenía nunca suficiente...siempre quería más. Más besos, más caricias, más de esa sonrisa torcida, más de esos gemidos, más de él. Todo de él.

-Tenemos que parar...-Dijo con esfuerzo. Hermione le miró dudosa. ¿Parar?-He pensado...¡Merlín qué guapa estas!-Dijo antes de volver a besarla intensamente.

-¿Has...pen...sado?-Dijo ella entre besos. Draco sonrió.

-Conocer a mis padres en Malfoy Manor puede ser difícil para ti...no quiero que te sientas mal...les he invitado a desayunar aquí.-Hermione le miró sorprendida. Era un detalle precioso, pero una duda asomó en su mente ¿no quería que ella fuera a Malfoy Manor? ¿Se avergonzaba?

-Vale...-Dijo algo insegura.-Voy a la ducha, no quiero que me vean así.-Huyó al baño y Draco notó que algo no iba bien...¿quién entendía a las mujeres? Entró en el baño tras pensarlo un buen rato. Ella tarareaba algo mientras se lavaba el pelo. Se giró hacia la puerta de la ducha al notar la corriente de aire frió y vio ese mar perla con un brillo peligroso.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo sin más. Hermione recordó al Draco del colegio. Ese que no paraba hasta conseguir lo que se proponía.

-Nn-no pasa nada, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Hermione...tus ojos no dicen eso. ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué has cambiado la camida?-Dijo decidida. Ella era quién era y ningún Draco Malfoy iba a hacerla dejar de serlo.

-Pensé que sería mejor para ti...-

-¿O para ti?-Dijo con rabia. Él quería saber que pasaba, pues ahí lo tenía, ahí estaba su rabia, su enfado y sus dudas.-Te has dado cuenta de quien ibas a llevar y tu padre pondría el grito en el cielo...tus antepasados se volverían locos y aquí, escondida...

-Pero...¡vamos a ver Granger! Mi tía te torturó en el salón, en el salón donde se iba a realizar la comida, salón que si no te diste cuenta evité todo el rato que estuvimos en mi casa...¡sólo quería ser considerado!-Dijo saliendo de la ducha. Ahora era él quien estaba furioso. Solo había pensado que ella...¡Baaaahhh! Hermione impidió que saliera cogiéndole de la mano.

-Draco...yo...pensé...-Y la miró y eso fue su perdición. Lo supo desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se miraron sin orgullo...desde que se fijó realmente en ella.-¿Has dicho Granger?-Dijo dolida. En cualquier otra persona no sería así, pero con él...

Draco cerró de nuevo la puerta de la ducha y la besó con intensidad. Ella se vio contra la pared, con un beso abrasador.

-¡Oh si Granger!-Dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía a Hermione derretirse.-Granger-Repitió mientras sus manos jugaban con los pechos. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el azulejo, buscando frío y ofreciéndose, inconscientemente, a él.-Granger-Su voz cada vez era más ronca.-El mundo podría destruirse tras estas puertas pero nada impedirá que te folle como lo voz a hacer. No voy a amarte.-Hermione notó como se excitaba cada vez más.-¡Eres tan cabezota!-Dijo molesto por la situación que se había creado. Cogió una de las piernas de la castaña y la elevó. Después sin más, se introdujo en ella y Hermione le clavó las uñas. Draco salió completamente y volvió a entrar con fuerza. Ambos se miraban, con deseo. Luchando por todos sus miedos. Porque los padres de Draco le alejaran de ella, porque Regulus la tocara, porque él se cansara y la dejara, porque ella le dijera que no podía ser...

Pronto en el cubículo solo se escuchaban jadeos, el entrechocar de ambos...Hermione notó que le fallaba la pierna y Draco la alzó completamente. Ella le rodeó y volvió a clavarle las uñas.

-¡Joder!-Aumentó el ritmo y Hermione no pudo contenerse, arañó su espalda mientras él mordía su pezón. Era todo salvaje, la adrenalina les recorría todo el cuerpo.-No vuelvas a hacerlo...Granger.-La retó y Hermione se mordió el labio. Draco sintió como sus uñas volvían a recorrerle y gruñó.

-Haré lo que quiera, Malfoy.-Dijo altiva y Draco la besó. No podía más, dos estocadas más y ella gritó, trirándole del pelo. Él la siguió y la empotró más contra la pared. Después solo se escuchó el agua correr, sus respiraciones calmándose. Separó su cabeza de sus pechos y la miró.

-Si discutir contigo va a ser así...¡discutamos más Hermione!-Dijo feliz. Ella le besó y bajó de él. Cogió la esponja y comenzó a enjabonarle. Draco no pudo evitar el quejido cuando el jabón tocó su espalda.

-¡Oh Draco!-Dijo asombrada al verle la espalda.-¡Ay madre!-

-Shhh...-Dijo al ver que ella evitaba mirarle.-¡Eh!-Dijo abrazándola.-Ha sido fabuloso.-

-¡Pero si tienes la espalda...-

-Eres toda una leona.-Interrumpió.-¡Oh si, mi leona!-La besó con amor.-No vuelvas a dudar de mi...-

-Te quiero Draco Malfoy.-Dijo rendida.-Tengo miedo de que...no sea suficiente para ti...-

-Eres...todo lo que he deseado siempre...sólo tu podrás echarme de tu lado.-Se besaron de nuevo, dulce, sin prisa, sin otras intenciones.

o0o0o0o0o

Anna notaba las manos de Marco por doquier. Sus labios, sus mordicos juguetones.

-Anna...-Dijo con deseo.

-¡Si! ¡Si!-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de besarle de nuevo. Había llegado el momento, estaba tan segura...

_Toc toc toc..._

Ambos se quedaron congelados. ¿Quién podía ser?

_Toc toc toc_

Anna se reajustó la ropa y caminó hacía la puerta. Se giró a mirar a Marco y solo pudo morderse el labio para evitar el suspiro. Allí estaba, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada contra el sillón, respirando para calmarse y un bulto entre las piernas más que considerable.

_Toc toc toc_

-¿Blaise?-Dijo sorprendida. Evitó abrir la puerta del todo, no quería una nueva pelea. Marco se levantó de inmediato. -Quería...quería pedirte perdón Anna. Por todo...por estos días, por estos años...-Marcó dejó de andar sorprendido. Conocía ese tono de voz de su primo. Dolido, asustado por que las emociones le pudieran...tantas y tantas veces había acudido a él, enfadado con su madre...y le dolió. Blaise era un hermano para él.-Si Marco no quiere verme lo entiendo...pero dile que lo siento de verdad, no se...no se que me ha pasado...yo...-El moreno abrió la puerta del todo y ambos se miraron. Anna no podía creerse la situación. Cada uno dio un paso dudoso y acabaron abrazándose.

-_Fratelo_.-Dijo Marco. Y la sorpresa fue a más cuando vio los hombros de Blaise temblar ligeramente. Marco la miró y ella asintió. Vio a los dos hombres de su vida entrar en el apartamento vecino. Blaise había sido tanto...su motor de rebeldía, su primer amor nunca correspondido...y Marco...Marco había sido su amigo, su confidente, siempre ahí para ella...su novio obligado, su novio de verdad y, en cuanto la situación se diera, su amante. Sabía que Marco tardaría en volver...sonrió y cerró la puerta. La vida empezaba a sonreirla.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He vuelto y siento mucho no haber estado por aqui antes pero mi vida ha sido una locura!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me habeis animado a seguir escribiendo!

Espero actualizar pronto pero no puedo prometer nada. Espero que el capitulo este al menos decente...

Besooos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
